Vengeance
by Seriously Nuts
Summary: Hinata and Ino are betrayed by the people they love most. See what true Vengeance is through there eyes....
1. It's the girls turn

OKAY! Going from what I had on the preview I also want to add a 'couple' of extra reminders…..

I'm not going in order from how everything's gonna happen, like Asuma will die earlier (sorry Asuma fans) and the Gaara arc, thingy, will happen a tad sooner and things will be mixed in that arc that should happen maybe later but it adds to the hype that'll come and Naruto leaves for his training after the girls return from the retrieval……

So without further notice LETS ROCK!! (cough ahem. Sorry got carried away…..again.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but a chick can wish…..

******************************************************************************************

Naruto was currently in the hokages office with the rest of the rookies and team guy. Obviously he wasn't there to have a chat since he was bellowing like a nut case.

"THERE **NOT** READY!! JUST GIVE US ANOT-" He was cut of by Tsunade firmly but calmly telling him no……again. "Urgh, Naruto for the last time **I **make the decisions and for another matter I think it's the right choice, maybe the girls can fill in the gaps where you all flawed." She immediately groaned knowing the other boys where offended by a meaningless comment.

She was right, Neji narrowed his eyes, "Are you insinuating ?" He left the rest out, pretty sure she understood what he was getting at. "Neji, Hokage-sama knows what shes doing and besides she doesn't believe that 'boys are better then girls' motto, she's just saying where equal." Ten Ten voiced her thoughts to ease Neji and defend Tsunade's decision. However, this just seemed to make him madder, "I am **not **even close to being equal with her." His eyes shot to Hinata, who immediately shrunk at his 'glare'.

Shikamaru, getting tired and bored with the tension and the long meeting put in some words to 'stop' this foolishness. "What a drag, Neji chill out nobodies comparing you to anybody. But I do agree with him and Naruto they're not ready to infiltrate sound or whatever this 'source' has told you this could be a trap for all we know, and being on a team with one of the girls your sending I can personally tell you….she's not ready."

Ino tensed and her eyes shot to Shikamaru furiously, he thought for her to lash out on him and throw a tantrum, but she remained quiet and gave a low but audible snort for her disagreement. Shikamaru's head leaned to the side a bit curios for her behavior, she looked pain….or was it sick and why did she have her right arm wrapped up. Sensing his gaze she gave a low grunt and tipped her head to the Hokage, meaning she wanted him to look at Tsunade….not her.

"What if Hinata gets hurt and the other girls are too busy to help her! Where not there to back her up Hokage-same!" Kiba, who practically was yelling said, his arms was sprawled everywhere and his face was red, obviously he's been biting his tongue way too long . With a much solemn and quieter voice, "We're a team, that means we're there for one another Hokage-sama."

"What if they can't protect Sakura, what if they can't even succeed in the mission and get themselves killed! Come on! At least let us go with them, you know back them up and what not we wont even show up unless they see fit…..I mean who are the captains and co-captain anyways? Tsunade shook her head, leave it to Naruto to start something off serious them leave a dumb question at the end.

"For your information brat, Temari of the sand will be leader and Sakura will be second in command…."

All of a sudden there was a loud eruption.....

"CHA HOKAGE- TSUNADE! **I** WONT FAIL YOU **I'LL **DO THE BEST CHA!!" Sakura yelled with flames in her eyes and determination, she glanced at Ino with a 'whats the matter, Jealous?!' look on her face.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and finished her sentence, "And I've been giving it some thought listening to you idiots rant. If you feel that strongly about it then go with the girls, BUT if I hear as much as a whisper about you goof offs not following orders, you all will never see the light of a mission higher then D. you understand me?!" She was slowly losing her patience…and that wasn't good.

"HAI!!" Everyone shouted and with that they were dismissed to prepare the departure, they have a meeting site where they'll meet Temari and others and they all have a week to be prepared and leave.

On there way to depart from each other from the hokage's office they were greeted with an awkward scene. Hinata and Ino were in a corner outside the Hokages building, Ino looked pale and pained and Hinata looked angry. They seemed to be whispering to each other till they saw the others peeping on them. Immediately they stopped and looked at them as if they were expecting more news they missed from the meeting or something. "Hmm, yes?" Hinata said in her usual shy matter.

"You two were quiet today, more then your usual self also Hinata, care to share the problem." Shino finally decided to voice what the group was obviously thinking.

"HA!! Like you care, do me a favor and go fuck a cockroach bug boy and as for the rest of you….." Ino never got to finish her ranting, Hinata slapped her hand over her mouth before she could finish her tantrum. "**Excuse** me?" Was the last thing Shino said, his bugs crawling from his sleeves. "Shino, Ino is quite ill today she has a fever and doesn't know she's being insensitive, please forgive her." Hinata practically begged Shino for forgiveness, he obviously did since his bugs came back to him and he turned to walk home. Everyone's else eyes where bugged out there sockets, they knew Ino could be brash and mean sometimes but this…. Sarkua moved to check her forhead but Ino jumped back, as if she was infected.

"I'm going 'home' if your coming then hurry the hell up Hinata!" The sarcasm in home was not missed by anyone, they all watched as Hinata ran to catch up with Ino, after she finished her bowing, saying goodbyes and apologies.

Ino was now clutching her arm as if in intense pain and Hinata looked as if she was there to catch her in minute, she had to get her home, whether it was empty or not. "What. The heck. Was that?!" Choji finally expressed after keeping his silence. "I'm not quite sure, but I say we watch them. Maybe there a little nervous about the mission and need the support." Shino voiced out from the shadows. Apparently he didn't go home he did what he does best, sit back and watch the scene unravel. With a shrug from everyone else they scurried to there respective homes…..they do have a busy week ahead….

*** What the heck is up with Ino and what could the two of them be talking about? We'll see in the next chappie! So till then pleeeeaaasssseeee REVIEW!! ***


	2. Solutions then problems

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto, just a wish (pouts)……

******************************************************************************************

"What the HELL gives them that right to send us on a suicidal mission!" Ino yelled. She's pretty piss about this whole mission thing, however Hinata seems to be taking it like a champ. "Ino all we have to do is go in retrieve some information and if we see the situation fit enough save your Sasuke-kun and bring him back." Hinata seemed pretty sure about what she was talking about even though inside she was pretty mad herself or was the adrenaline in her pumping for excitement?

"Oh please! Your just excited to see your 'lord', besides we meet up with him even without this mission what's so different now? Is it because you want to see what kind of punishment he has for you." Ino said as a mischievous smile crawled on her face, and in return a mimicked smile came on Hinata's. "Dear Ino, dear silly Ino, this is a **TEST**! Can't you see this is a test he's sent us on. If we succeed then we are meant for Kohana, but if we fail-" "When we fail." Ino mumbled under her breath, which in return Hinata rolled her eyes, "**IF**! We fail then Sound is obviously for us then, Ino its just a test." Hinata said the last part a little more tenderly. Ino sighed at the thought of sound and rubbed her experimented arm, "You know I hate it there Hinata-chan." Hinata gently placed her hands on Ino's shoulders, "Come on Ino-chan you've stuck with me this long, we can't back out now. I promise you in the end we will prosper, no one will be severely damaged."

Ino gazed in Hinata's eyes and saw determination mixed with tenderness, "Promise." Hinata smiled and hugged her, "Promise. Now I have to get going my father is most likely waiting." Ino gave an disapproving snort, "For what? Another beating from the clan elders or another 'I hate you' talk or have they finally decided to bran you with the seal." Hinata narrowed her eyes at Ino, "Ino what other option is there, other then sound village?" Ino jumped from her couch and ran to her cabinet and whipped out a scroll, "PLENTY!! Look I've been meaning to show you this!" Hinata glanced at the scroll and saw the symbol on it, she's heard Naruto describe that symbol before, "INO! We can't!! They don't even know what we're capable of, what would these people possible want with us, other then use us to lure Naruto-kun in a trap!"

Ino rolled her eyes, it's always 'Naruto-kun' she was beginning to hate that name, " Look silly 'HE' was once apart of there organization and we know one or two of them personally, soooo it's not like there strangers." They agreed along time ago no to use 'his' name, even when alone you could never be to sure. Hinata gave her the 'I'm not so sure about this' look causing Ino to sigh , "Hey now I'm just saying there's more options, okay maybe this could be a better option, right." Hinata soft smile came to her face, "Right, I'll think about it okay, but I should really get going see ya later, kay." With that Hinata departed Ino to prepare for the next day and the awaiting punishment from her clan for being 'late'.

******************************************************************************************

As Ino approached her teammates, she was greeted with a 'pleasant' surprise. "Temari, so nice to see you again, weren't we supposed to meet you during the mission." Ino had to practically force herself to speak happy . "Shikamaru sent for her to review some new battle plans and what not." Choji finished with a blech and his usual smile. Looking at Ino's bandaged arm Asuma spoke up, " Ino, hey you alright, what's wrong with your arm and what's with that out burst I heard about yesterday. I know your father went on that two-year mission but that's no excuse for this behavior, lets try to less dramatize everything." He meant for his comment to be a slight joke but a warning also but it seems Temari took it all out of contents, "If you behave this way at home hun, I hate to see you on a mission your teams right…..you are a mess." Ino glanced at the grup before her, the fact that they were talking about her behind her back was worse enough but **what** they said…. "Oh! Where's my head lately I'm sorry Temari-_**sama **_and please forgive me my higher then thou team." Ino finished her comment pushing aside her team and walking further in the training fields, again clutching her arm, "If anyone needs me…..don't." was Ino's last words.

Hours later Shikamaru came into the clearing watching Ino from the bushes. Temari gone hours ago and training coming to an end, he was going to scoop Ino and get to the bottom of her more so then usual foul behavior.

"Troublesome." he sighed not even meant for Ino to hear, but he's sure she did. Her back might be turned from him but she looked as if she had to stop herself from attacking him. "Hey, what the hell is your problem _now Ino, _Jeez!I know your beloved Sasuke isn't here anymore but you don't have to take it out on others." He finished his comment with a quick roll in the eyes before she turned around, if she turned around……why wasn't she turning around. He walked around to face her to see a blank expression, her eyes rolled all the way to the back of her head. "Ino?….Oh god, INO! IN-"

Punch!

Rate in the jaw, he stepped back a little shocked by the impact. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" However he knew he wasn't going to get an answer by the look on her face, the look on Ino's face was pure psychotic, she had a smile from ear to ear, eyes back to blue however they were completely glazed over, with what feeling he didn't know, her body was visibly shaking and an inhumane chuckle was coming from her. Her chakra level was so out of control she collapsed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Shikamaru why the hell are you screaming like gi-" Thoughts lost Asuma and Choji rushed to Ino's side. "INO!, whats wrong? What the hell happened, come on try to tell me something!" Shikamara practically yelled at her. "My …..souls (giggle)…..in too many(giggle)….too many….places at once(Burst out laughing)." Not able to complete the sentence she gasp and arched her back, looking like a crazy murderer being electrocuted with a

big.....wide.....

smile.

Then it stopped, "Her mind switching jutsu must be over , we have to tell the Hokage." Asuma wasn't even able to finish his order,

"NO!, tell _**NO ONE."**_

_**********************************************************************************************_

_**Ohhh spicy! Yes? What's the big deal about revealing this to the Hokage. Hpmh! I'm not telling! Don't worry next chappie it's Hinata's time bitches!!!**_

_**PLEEASSSEE REVIEW! Its quite addicting!…..**_


	3. Four more days

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine...(goes in corner and cries)....

!ALRIGHTY THEN!, It's Hinata's turn for the lime-light…..This is happening rate when Ino's having….. A breakdown, yea!, lets go with that. Enjoys!….

******************************************************************************************

With team seven and team eight merging for a bit due to the 'Sasuke' incident, some of the teammates haven't been taking the news so well.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!!, how are we supposed to become a stronger team **EIGHT** if these dobes are here." Yep it was pretty clear, Kiba was one of the angry teammates.

"You think I wanna be here as much as you. I could be doing some real training ." But, Naruto wasn't any better. Somehow his comment fired up Kiba even more, "What! What ya trying to say!? Huh, a 'dead last' is better then us, what you think because team seven is the hype of the village your better then your friends!"

" I'm not saying THAT, What these villagers or you think of me are not a concern. I just wanna get a friend back." Naruto was practically pulling his hair out to get Kiba and the others to understand. During the miniature feud Kurenai and Kakashi were discussing training plans and Shino was…..well off being Shino. Meanwhile Hinata was getting a painful migraine, one from the arguing baka's and the other…..

"_Ino is in pain, darn! I told her about overloading her jutsus….ARGH! I can think better if,-"_

" YOU ALL SHUT UP! Eeepp!.." Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs then quickly shot her hand to cover her mouth reverting back to her shy behavior.

There was total silence, Kiba and Naruto stared blankly at Hinata, Shino tilted his head to the side to indicate he was also shocked. While Kurenai and Kakashi had this 'wtf' expression on.

"Hinata are you okay? Your holding your head pretty tight?" Her sensei asked, she had this worried look on her face. "A-ano, gomen, sensei j-just a minor head-ache if you don't mind, w-we have been out here quite a while….may I?" Hinata needed to find and heal Ino before matters got worse….or she spilled the beans.

"Oh! Hai!, of course, ummm everyone dismissed." Kurenai said, slightly confused and cautious. With that everyone scattered away, especially Hinata. She looked to actually be running.

"HINATA ,WAIT!" Naruto yelled running to catch up with her. Part of Hinata wanted to run faster ignoring him, the other part was willing to stop and listen to anything he had to say…. And that side won. " Y-yes Naruto?" She had a small blush dusting her cheeks and head tilted to the side curiously.

Naruto caught up with Hinata with a small blush of his own, why he had one neither could tell you at the moment, "Well, umm. I wanted to know were you going to be okay and all. I mean I'm hoping the only reason you and Ino are acting so strange, is because your nervous about the spy and retrieve mission, right?"

'_No, because I hate this fucking village.'_was what Hinata was aiming for, but the way Naruto took her hand and held it gently, _'It's like he really does care'_ made Hinata rephrase what she probably would have never said anyways.

"Yes Naruto, just got….butterflies in my tummy." she finished with a small girlish giggle, surprising herself considering she barley even smiles. The giggle caused Naruto to blush deeper, that he ducked his head down. _' Why am I acting this weird around Hinata'_ This emotion was reserved for Sakura, right? _' OF COURSE!!' _"He he, uhh I better get going Hinata. Don't let those uhhh butterflies get to ya eh! Sakura's counting on you!.." Immediately after he said Sakura's name the giggling stopped and Hinata remained quiet once again, "Uhh, sure Naruto. I have to get going ."

Hinata took off once again, this time, she wouldn't be stopping. '_I'm such a fool!! Constantly falling for the same dumb trick….GAHHH get it together Hinata, Ino needs you!.' _

She trained for Naruto, for her clan, for her teammates, for her sensei. What has she done for herself, dammit what has Ino and herself done to make themselves happy.

Every night she prays that the mission is a disaster and Konoha disowns them just for being complete and utter 'failers'.

She wants this just for the revenge, just to feel the vengeance and be whole again, be the real Hinata before this village confined her and made **HER** the caged bird. Jeez! did she hate it here, ' _the moment Ino figures this out…the better.' _With Hinata's last thought she was at the training site with team ten.

******************************************************************************************

"NO!, tell _**NO ONE!**_."

"INO! What the hell are you talking about. We have to inform the Hokage it's obvious your sick!." Asuma tried calming her down, but it seemed her grip on him intensified.

"Oh yes Asuma-_**sensei**_, she's sick alright. Just not in the way you all think she is." Hinata came creeping from behind a tree.

Shikamaru wondered briefly if she got that from Shino.

She knelt down to Ino only to be blocked by her teammates. Asuma eyes narrowed as he watched Hinata get closer to Ino. This didn't seem right, _**she**_ didnt seem right, "Hinata, I don't know who sent you here or why you're here but you must-"

"Let her stay, let her help me." Ino barely could speak, she felt so drained, so dazed. She felt bad but good at the same time, like the pain was her pleasure….and she didn't know whether she liked this feeling or not.

"Shh, Ino. I'm here now." Hinata analyzed Ino's predicament, the smile, the shaking , the eyes, the over use of chakra, "Ino you've done it again, I've told you about using THAT jutsu over and over again. It screws up your head and can kill you if not mastered."

"Wait! What Jutsu, are you talking about?" Asuma questioned, if it's this bad for Ino now….

"It's a higher level of her mind switching jutsu, but instead of her being in one body, she can be in two or three or four or maybe even 100!" Hinata was getting very excited now…

"100!!" Shikamaru and Choji yelled.

Hinata seemed to be contemplating "Well not, really 100 BUT if she trai-"

"NO!, I think you've done enough, just…heal her or whatever. Ino has quite some explaining to do." Asuma eyed Ino in a disapproving manner.

How could she hide such a thing….was there even more she didn't tell her team or her father. With him on his two year mission he left Asuma to cater to Ino, so far he's really screwing up.

Shikamaru observed Hinata critically, she gave Ino a look when healing her that said 'keep your mouth closed' and he could have sworn Ino gave a slight nod in agreement.

With a slight yawn Hinata finished, " I'll take my leave now, Ino I'll be around your house later **okay**." Without waiting for an reply she left.

Shikamaru eyed Hinata as she left and saw the glare he got in return...Oh yes, something was up.

"Hpmh. We'll see about.... that lets go Ino." Shikamaru said, they were going to get to the bottom of everything. Whether she cooperated or not.

Little did they know Hinata didn't quite leave…..

"Four more damn days, I swear four more **fucking days**.

********************************************************************************************************************************

**Dom Dom DOM!.... It's going down next chappie. What will Ino tell them, or will Hinata let it go that far, is Naruto slipping out of Hinata's life after that event or is it getting stronger?.... I'll tell you one thing...**

**A hell lotta questions you've been wondering will be revealed.....**


	4. Explain yourself pt1

Well now where here….the answers to you confused viewers.

(Drum roll)

Let the chappie BEGIN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry…

******************************************************************************************

"Sit." was the only command Asuma was planning on giving Ino, and like the good student she is….she didn't listen. Eyeing him, well actually glaring, like he was the enemy.

"Sit. Down. **Now**." He didn't even raise his voice, but the dark aura he carried now was well enough a warning. Ino made a dramatic 'humph' sound and plopped on the couch with Asuma and the others.

They had left the training field long ago and traveled to Ino's house. Surprisingly Shikamaru led the way there he wanted to know just as much as the others, which was what the heck is wrong with Ino. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Asuma spoke more calmly, "Okay now tell us-"

"I have nothing to say." Was Ino's immediate response. Which was her mistake, Asuma leaned over close range to Ino, face to face. His eyes held so much anger and seriousness she didn't bother to speak out of terms again."Do not cut me off **anymore** and when I ask you a question, you damn well better answer. Do you understand **me**." He spoke in that low dark voice again which didnt only make Ino shudder, but Shikamaru and Choji also. Ino reluctantly agreed and shut her mouth. Leaning back in a chair Asuma spoke again, "What's happening to you? This isn't the Ino I allowed to be on Team ten, explain yourself."

Ino may have been intimidated by her sensei, but she wasn't afraid. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke sharply, "What makes you think the 'Ino' on your team before was the real me. Isnt it possible to be a masked ninja?"

Thinking his words over Asuma changed the question, "So what was the Ino before now?" He could tell he hit a nerve, her hand immediately reached for her right arm (her experimented arm is her right arm, just so you all know).

She wasn't. No she cant answer these questions. It would ruin years of work her and Hinata have been doing.

Seeing Ino contemplating whether or not she was going to answer, Asuma placed a reassuring hand on her right shoulder, "Ino, Hinata's chakra signature is long gone. She has resided you to us, we're here for you…I give you my word."

Raising her head up to see her sensei eye to eye she could see the truth and trust he held in his eyes. Looking around the room Shikamaru was sitting in the chair opposite of her and Choji sitting next to him. Both with equal concern in there eyes. Ino sighed, she may be disobeying orders not only from Hinata but** 'him'** to.

"You must **swear** not a word to anyone out this room. Not the council, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei and especially the Hokage not anyone do I have your word on this you guys." Her team shook their heads signaling her to continue, _'Ah, what the hell why not!' _

"The Ino before….was what **he **wanted me to be. A bubble-headed loud mouth blond that knows more about beauty products then she does weapons. That's hot headed and loves 'Sasuke-kun' even though his head looks like a chicken ass." She said the last part with a distasteful look.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile a little.

However, Asuma and the others (Shikamaru too if he stop smiling) were lost, there eyes were wide and mouth agape. "Who is this 'he' guy, do we know him?" Choji asked. Ino seemed to grip her arm tighter, glaring holes at the ground,

"His name is Orochimaru I'm pretty sure you know him."

Shikamaru's mouth went lower and his eyebrows were rocketed up, Choji had a pale shocked expression and Asuma just put a hand over his face. "God Ino what were you thinking getting mixed up with him?" Asuma's disappointed look was plastered on his face again.

"I don't know…He wasn't always like this." Now that she really thought about it, she really didn't know the reason she joined Orochimaru in the first place, There was a good damn reason, but that reason didnt seem that important after she saw the _real_ him. Shikamaru thought Ino's words over, "Wait, what do you mean 'wasn't always' how long were you and Hinata with him?" The question Shikamaru asked was floating in Choji and Asuma's head also.

"I don't know that either ummm, when did my mother pass away? Because I'm pretty sure it's around that time." Ino sat still trying to remember the years.

"Ino! You were five years old!" Choji intervened with the math solution. "Ah yes, its been 7 and a half years we've been experimented and working under Orochimaru." Finally coming back into the questions field Asuma asked a question the required a long answer, "What laws have you broke? This is gonna come back to bite the two of you in the ass. I need to know any laws and the other bad crap you two committed." Jeez he could feel a headache coming.

Especially with the smile on Ino's face.

"Now lets see, at age six me and Hinata stole records for him of healthy ninjas that could be experimented. At age seven we moved from ninjas to children, he said it was because little kids lasted longer for experimentation. At age eight Hinata made her first kill, and I covered the evidence, at age nine I made mine and Hinata covered my trails. Age ten we helped prepare for Konoha's invasion and trust me this village isnt that hard to break threw no matter how big the hype of this place is, oh! age eleven Orochimaru did a critical experiment on Hinata and at age twelve he did one on me." She finished the biography with a deep inhale and exhale of breath."

"Oh Shit." was Asuma's reply, "Did you kill any Konoha civilians or ninjas?" His mind said yes but rate now at this very moment he didn't want to believe that mind of his.

"Of course not….well not **my **first kill." Well that only left Hinata. "Who did Hinata kill here?" Asuma dreadfully asked.

With a smile again Ino responded, "Her mother."

"Double Shit" Asuma laid his head inside his hands. "What! Li-little H-Hinata!, How I-I mean…how!" Choji burst through with questions.

Ino placed her hand under her chin in a thinking pose, "Hmm, Hinata's mom was really sick after having her little sister Hanabi and she was always in and out the hospital. Her mom was in a lot of pain and took it out on Hinata sometimes. One night me and Hinata visited her mother, her mom looked really pale and painful. Hinata tried to take care of her mom she really did but you know how they have that 'Hyuuga pride' going on with them so she was more then cold to Hinata. She'd push her, spit on her and call her all these foul names. Having that said by your mother, your father and practically your whole clan on a daily basis really gets to you. When we visited her that night she behaved a little different, I think that was the night of the cloud kidnapping on Hinata. She laughed in Hinata's face, called her useless, but Hinata was really strained that night that she couldn't take it, she put her mother's bitter soul to rest."

They couldn't believe it, someone as kind as Hinata could walk around with that calm, nice and shy persona but have it rough at home….could you even call where she lived a home.

Clearing his voice to rid the silence Asuma spoke, "Did she use any clan moves or jutsu's to…kill her mother." Putting Hinata and murder in the same category just seemed wrong.

"Actually the way she did it is why Orochimaru was **very **interested in her. She walked up to her mother smiled at her and slipped this serum in her IV tube, what it was I Don't Know. Thus the serum paralyzed her so she couldn't move, she made it though she could see and feel the pain just couldn't move. Hinata grabbed her mother's throat and placed her thumb on her trachea thus blocking her breathing, while using her other hand to dig her nails in her chest, she did it so hard blood spilled out. Her mother died slowly Hinata made sure of that." Ino looked around to see the sick face from Choji, this weird face from Shikamaru and Asuma's face was kinda unreadable.

"You covered the trail so it looked like a natural death." He didn't need to ask, it was quite obvious.

"I put her hand over her chest so it looked as if she was grasping her heart for air really hard and as for the throat, Hinata healed it so it looked as if it never been touched." Ino had this 'I'm impressed' look on when she was explaining Hinata's role. Asuma eyes narrowed in thought when he spoke, " How could Hinata know how to heal, medicine and all that other science mess at the age she was in?"

There goes that smile again.

"Because **I'm** his successor." Everyone head snapped to see Hinata upside down the slightly open window. Seemed she didn't go anywhere after all.

' _Triple Shit'._

_******************************************************************************************_

_Well tell me what ya'll think I hope you all like, there will be more explanations in the next chappie!_

_See you on the flippie sides!_

_Oh and PLEAASSEE REVIEWS! there healthy for me!..._


	5. End of conversation

!Ello there! I'm back with chapter five! So without further notice…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….Sadly

**"Hello" Emphasizing **

_'Hello' Thinking _

_**"Hello" Intense Emphasizing**_

******************************************************************************************

Shikamaru and Choji heads simultaneously snapped to Hinata's direction. While questions were swirling in Shikamaru's head, _'How the hell was she so good in covering her chakra signature like that?'_ Choji glanced at Hinata then at Ino, they had this new….thing about them they looked so different but yet the same, _'How did we not notice, me and Shikamaru knew Ino for practically our whole lives.'_

Seeing the confused looks on everybody's face Hinata allowed a small smile to grace her face, "I see you've been talking about me and my….success."

"You've gotten close enough to Orochimaru that you let him train you? **How** isn't the question I wanna ask, it's **_why_**?" Asuma just stared at Hinata to study her reaction, somewhere in her there has to be apart of her that still feels for Konoha still cares for this village, and what he saw was...

Nothing…..she reacted like it was Nothing.

"I have good opportunities there in the sound-village is why. This village offers me nothing and I owe this village nothing in return. When I, and hopefully Ino, see time fit we're leaving this hell whole of a village."

Shikamaru couldn't take this, _' leaving'_ when did it ever get this bad, how did they let it get this bad. He seemed to be taking in the news the worst, "Are you trying to get yourselves killed! Konoha won't just let you two get up and leave saying 'Welp! I'm off to be a missing-nin and attempt to destroy the village in the process, bye!' Dammit! Think about who your leaving behind." Hinata followed Shikamaru's gazed and it landed on Ino,

_' So that's who he was referring to, this team bonding crap is getting in the way of my plans. I'll deal with that later.' _Just with that thought Hinata's smile just turned more darker more….colder,

"Humph! You take me as a fool Nara, I don't care how high your IQ is. Do you honestly think I would tell the council and Hokage what I've told you. Besides that would be putting **my** Ino in danger."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed into a glare it could set you on fire and Hinata's smile could freeze hell when facing eachother.

Breaking the tension in the room Choji aked more questions, "What will you tell the Hokage then?" Hinata eyes narrowed and her smile disappeared, " Ino I'm beginning to understand your teammates more and more everday, When your sensei isn't filling his lungs with cancer he's being **nosie** about your life. When Nara isn't playing those ridiculous board games or sleeping he's **interfering** in your life and then theres Choji. If he isn't inhaling food all the time then he'll be thinking about **questions** to ask about your life."

With a small growling sound Choji spoke, "Just answer the damn question."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, " What's wrong polly want a cracker or in your case….. Ham, Heh as for the hokage it isn't illegal to request permanent leave from the village, is it?"

Hinata had a point, villagers leave and new civilians come in all the time. It was a good start for a plan….a plan they didn't want to happen,

"What makes you think the Hokage wouldn't believe us if we told her?" Shikamaru had to come up with the best threat at this moment.

With a sharp glare and snort Ino spoke, " HA! I knew I couldn't trust you. Betrayed by a **_best friend_**, I thought this best friend back stabbing all ended with Sakura. Besides it's your dirty **_'lies'_** against ours. Is the Hokage gonna believe people who couldn't even get a simple retrevial mission right because they **jump to conclusions** to fast in a battlefield and there sensei who's probably to **lazy** to look further into the matter over two 'weaklinks' that's gonna be teary eyes when you all 'accuse' us."

Okay maybe they thought this plan out a lot.

"What are you two planning on doing there?" Asuma barely could speak. Here was Ino, the little girl he helped train and grow as a good ninja and a person. He couldn't stand to see her innocence be tainted by Orochimaru. "Train, live…..destroy, kill. What ever he wants from us-." Hinata was cut off by Shikamaru once again,

"This is a fucking drag and a waste of time. What your doing in the sound-village is the same thing you can do here. What the hell do you have against this village?!"

Hinata glanced at Ino to see her reaction, yep…she was mad. Seeing Shikamaru bombard Hinata with questions and anger she has never seem from him made her….mad. Hinata was right! How dare he **interfere** were he wasn't needed, _'That Temari bitch may need a guy to complete her, but I don't!'_ With new found rage Ino rose to Shikamaru's level,

"It's corrupted! This village and everything in it is corrupted. The politics, the clans, the villagers you fucking name and it's fucking corrupted even the ninjas. This place is so strong willed and bright on the outside, but once you enter this hell whole it's dark and just screwed up. This place takes your innocence away and gives you pain. Konoha makes you know **real pain**." Ino pushed aside her team, who was blocking her from Hinata, and stood rate next to a smirking Hinata.

Asuma eyes were roaming the floor, the way Ino spoke didn't seem like her own words it's like someone drilled it into her for awhile. _' "Gives you pain" "Know real pain" Where have I heard that before?'_ Just like that the answer hit him like a ton of bricks, he's read these files up before and has been informed about it many times, "Pein from the rain village, Ino you didn't."

There goes that smile again.

Linking her arms around Ino's waist (And receiving a death glare from Shikamaru) Hinata pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. "Asuma-sensei….enough information. Only time will tell you the rest, we've made up our minds if we fail this mission Hokage has given us we leave this village and vow never to bother you again, but if we don't fail we stay and continue this so called life in this village." They couldn't believe this Hinata had Ino wrapped around her little finger, they always thought it would be the other way around.

Hinata was suppose to be the follower not the leader, when did this happen or had it always been this way.

"You have given us your word, all of you. Not a word of this to anyone, trust me I have ways of finding any leaked information about us and trust me if I get wind of that, then me and Ino are gone before you even know."

There goes that ice smile again, Hinata never did have a way with words. Even when she did stutter.

Asuma sighed and rubbed his migraning head, "Hai you have our word" he glanced and saw Shikamaru and Choji about to protest, "**All **of us."

Welp! that ended that.

"Well would you look at that, You all talked your way from night till dawn. We should all depart then, since we have must needed rest, if we want to train later on with some sort of energy." Hinata faked yawn, they had to leave, her and Ino had much needed talk to get done. Like when the hell did Ino and that Pein guy become acquaintance.

"Hinata come walk us outside, it's obvious your gonna be here a little while longer then needed." Hinata cocked an eyebrow at Asuma's orders but followed them no less.

Once outside and far from Ino's hearing Asuma spoke with firmness, "Listen brat, I don't care how big of a plan you have or what sneaky thing you have up your sleeve. All I do know is your bringing Ino down with you, and she's better then that. If you wanna screw up your life then fine, but if I even think Ino's in danger, I'm coming after you and if not me then the two boys behind me that care about her also, she's still our family she's **our** Ino. Your a conniving little girl Hinata that for some reason Ino is fond of, so don't abuse it."

Turning to take his leave with Shikamaru and Choji, Hinata spoke with a voice you would never think came from her, it sounded….like a snake.

"I won't abuse what you practically given to me. Ino belongs to me now and soon so many other things will too, so don't get in my way. Or I will get rid of you **_myself_**." With a icy look on her face she turned to go back to Ino's house but not before looking at Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru in the face and putting her right index finger to her lips

"_**SHHHHHH"…..**_

_**********************************************************************************************_

**OMG! I've made Hinata some vindictive meany! Can Naruto bring her back from such darkness and is Ino actually planning things of her own…maybe she's not so much of Hinata's pawn like they think. I didn't reveal too much of there past because it's gonna be put in better use later own….you'll see!!**

**Love, Peace and Chicken Grease! OHHH and PLEEASSEE Review! There appetizing……**


	6. Love Triangles

I'm BACCCKKK!!

Umm something's to clue in so people won't get the wrong impression….Ino isn't Hinata's little pet or anything. They are equal, Hinata just did that to pee off Ino's teammates. I didn't reveal deeper into Hinata or much in Ino's past because it will be revealed later in a more dramatic scene.

In this chappie Naruto gets some spotlight…..so lets go on shall we……

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it still crushes my heart.

_' Thinking' Thinking/ talking to Kyuubi_

**_' Thinking' Intense talking_**

**'Thinking' Kyuubi **

******************************************************************************************

' _Yes Naruto-kun, just got….butterflies in my tummy' giggle_

' _Naruto-kun' giggle_

' _Naruto-kun' giggle_

Oh god! And he thought he'd go crazy with her around, he's going _**insane **_without her around.

He's been dreaming more and more lately of midnight blue instead of bubble gum pink, quiet reserved moans instead of eardrum busting loud moans and pale lavender eyes instead of green ones. He's been thinking about those curvy curves, creamy skin, luscious-

"ARGH! that's enough!" Naruto shot out of bed and shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. If he didn't it would be like the 100th time 'little Naruto' got excited.

He didn't know when or how she got in his head, but he didn't want the thought of her to leave his mind.

Days have gone by with intense training and in a matter of hours the rookie 9 and team Guy was to leave for a second Sasuke retrieval mission. No matter how excited he was to get a second chance, Naruto just couldn't focus correctly on the mission at hand. Not without _**his **_familiar kunoichi watching him, popping out the blue and stuttering a hello. What he missed the most was when they hung out and he'd do something dumb or outrageous, she wouldn't yell at him or call him a 'baka'. She'd just say his name and giggle.

'_Naruto-kun' giggle….._

God did he miss that and even though he refuses to admit it he missed her. However, lately it seems she has been avoiding him. He'd come to visit team 8 and she'd have some kind of excuse about having to leave, and when she's not with her team oddly enough she's with….Ino. He'd go to greet them, but Ino would act as a shield for Hinata and he never gets the chance to talk to her.

He was praying Ino wasn't turning Hinata into another 'Fan Girl' then he'd be crush. He kinda laughed at the thought of Hinata jumping on Sasuke, a squealing sound coming from her yelling, '_SASUKE-KUN!'_.

He knew Hinata wasn't another fan girl though. Whenever Ino whisked Hinata away, she always turn her head towards him and give an apologetic look and then she'd give that shy smile. He needed more then a smile though….

He needed her to _**really **_look at him….. **As a mate.**

He needed her to talk to him….. **As a mate.**

He needed her encouragement….. **As a mate.**

He needed her to be by his side…. **As a mate.**

'_Kyuubi SHUT THE HELL UP!' _He didn't know when, but him and Kyuubi became….

Hell he didn't even know what to call it, but they talked to each other.

"**I am simply saying you want her….as a mate."**

' _Even if I did, and I don't, She wouldn't want a slummy lower then her type of guy. Especially one with the nine tailed fox sealed inside.'_

Kyuubi had to stop himself for becoming too angry at the insult, **" You humans and your inferior excuses, I am not saying just go to her and tell her your whole life secrets. Stop using me as your scapegoat from getting close to people, suck up the fact I'm sealed in you and live your life."**

They debated on this for a while and in the end Naruto ended up as the jackass.

He was the jackass because he knew Hinata blushed around him, He was the jackass because he knew Hinata kinda had a thing for him and He was the jackass because he was selfish enough to do nothing about it….

He hated being the jackass.

So he admitted 'defeat' to Kyuubi and started packing, something he should have done last night. It was just his mind seemed to wonder and time seemed to fly when he thought about Hinata.

"**As a mate"**……'_ARGH!!_'

*************************************************************************************************

Team Guy, Team 8 and Team 7 were all waiting at the gates to leave, and they would have been gone if Team 7 was all there.

"How the hell is that dobe late and he practically begged to be on the mission!" Sakura was fuming over Naruto's lateness, none of the teams sensei's were there and the responsibilities were placed on Temari and herself. So the pressure to not fail Lady Tsunade was beginning to weigh on her.

Her insult towards Naruto wasn't missed by anyone, especially Hinata. She may have been avoiding him for the past few days, but that didn't mean she didn't still care for him. She just had to let him go to this _**wench**_ one day at a time.

"_He he, uhh I better get going. Don't let those uhhh butterflies get to ya eh! Sakura's counting on you!.." _

That's right, Sakura's counting on her. Sakura's counted on Naruto, Sasuke, her, Ino and the whole damn village.

Hinata knew that what Sakura wants…..Sakura gets.

She considered this mission her, 'farewell' mission. Farewell to her feelings toward Naruto, Farewell to her clan bashings and farewell to this damn village. She didn't care anymore, because with or without Ino, Hinata was leaving. Sure she'd miss her teammates and sensei and especially Ino, but her hatred for this village seemed to be stronger then this village and….Hinata stopped her mid thought to glance at Sakura still ranting.

Was that bitch still insulting Naruto!….

Ino could practically feel the anger radiating off Hinata, so she intervened before Hinata got any madder by Sakura's words….and Sakura didn't seem to be letting up.

"Ahem...Dobe? Acquiring some of the Uchiha words aren't we? If I'm not mistaken Sakura, Naruto has saved Uchiha and your ass plenty of times and just like Sasuke you too can't seem to get that through your thick skull." Everyone stopped and looked at Ino and Sakura, they were all shocked and a little confused. Wasn't she a Sasuke fan girl?

"Ino that's enough, get back over here will ya." Shikamaru called out to her, somehow Ino was towering over Sakura and he didn't want any troublesome fights.

Just in that moment Naruto showed up and he could have choked on the intensity in the room, "Uhh, did I miss something?"

Sakura's sharp glare left Ino and went to Naruto, "Just get into formation."

Running towards the group was Temari almost out of breath, "Sorry I'm late, Shikamaru-kun why didn't you wake me?" Hinata's eyes immediately snapped to a tensing Ino, who was currently interested in the ground.

"That isn't my job you're a kunoichi, being on time shouldn't be a problem. Besides my mother invited you to sleep over, not me." Shikamaru directed his last sentence to Ino, but he was sure she didn't get it. Hinata was blocking his eye sight toward Ino practically daring him to try a move.

Team Guy had the slightest clue on what was going on, "If we are quite finished, we do have a mission to do." Neji finished having to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He could see disaster written all over this mission.

Even he new the pairings for this mission was bad, why didn't the Hokage? Having Team 8 with Team 7 would cause Kiba's brashness to showoff and Hinata's shyness to stop her full potential, Shino he didn't have to worry about. Having Team 10 mixed with Temari and some Sand ninjas was even worse, not because of Shikamaru or Choji though. Ino by herself could make chaos, especially her dislike of Temari that itself can make her more brash then Kiba. He had his own team to look out for, this love triangle crap was unnecessary. Broken from his thoughts he could hear someone…

Laughing

"Gomen Neji, Sorry if _**they **_were bugging you, no pun intended Shino, we should get this mission stared before I have a gag reflex._**" **_Ino was bending over laughing so hard and Hinata had this smirk on her face looking at Ino.

"Sharpen up Yamanaka! I cant have you messing up this mission with behavior like this." Ino automatically laughed harder but she still walked into formation.

They were formed with the girls upfront, Temari and Sakura side by side, Ten Ten and Ino side by side and Hinata in the back when Byakugan was needed. The boys in the back formed with Shikamaru and Shino side by side, Kiba and Naruto side by side and Choji and Neji side by side.

When forming up Hinata walked to Temari to introduce herself.

"Uhh, Hi. Hinata Hyuga right? My names Temari." Temari put her hand out for Hinata to shake. However, Hinata never did,

"Hello, yes my name is Hinata and…. I don't like you." She said it with such manners and grace into it.

Ino's laughter only became louder.

******************************************************************************************

Oh! Don't kill me Sakura and Temari fans, its not that I don't like them.

(Cough liar Cough)

But they wont be horribly talked about that much, I don't think there **that **annoying…it just goes with the story.

Review!! Give me your thought _**pretty please… or I'll STARVE…**_


	7. Fond memories

Next Chappie coming right at cha!

I know, I know I'm a cornball...but I'm you guys cornball!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, if I did Hinata and Ino would have more spotlight…

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

"Achoo!" Hinata let out a mousey sneeze. They have been traveling **in the rain** for days and they finally arrived to the 'supposed' hide out. She was wrapped in a thin blanket and was shivering.

"Whoever the Hokage informer was or still is, is a complete dip shit. I doubt the Uchiha is even here anymore." Ino said, it was raining and they were all in a dingy over-crowded cave for cover, it's been hours since her and Hinata left the others as they slept to hang around the mouth of the cave.

They had to relax themeselves some way after the day there 'fearless leaders' gave them. Today Temari practically made them go none stop to sound. She said she wanted to rough it out for prissy Konoha ninjas a bit.

' _Bullshit, she could barely keep up with her own commands!' _Ino huffed, Temari thought she was the baddest thing around, but once she got around Shikamaru she was putty in his hands. When they did get breaks Ino had to stop herself from gagging at Temari's 'flirting' tactics towards him.

Hinata rubbed her sore eyes and explained to Ino, "Sasuke isn't here….Orochimaru-sama replaced him elsewhere upon hearing Konoha Shinobi were coming."

Hinata said this in a casual manner, did they actually think she wasn't going to inform him on everything that was to come. Orochimaru has given her everything and this village, **this village **has given her

Nothing.

So she could care less, as long as Orochimaru kept his end of the deal.

Flashback Begins

A five year old Hinata was sitting on a log in the middle of the forest, she saw a injured bird on her way to the forest and since she always carries her healing ointment on her she figured she'd give it a shot.

She hummed happily laying the bird on a big stone rubbing the bird ever so softly to relax any sore muscles. After applying some ointment on the bird's wing she rubbed it again so the ointment can make a full effect.

"That's a very neat thing you have their." Said a man that came from behind a tree. Automatically Hinata felt threatened, she rose from the ground so quick she knocked the recovering bird back on the ground with a harsh **thump**.

"O-oh n-no, please don't tell anyone about this! I- I-I'm no good at things anyways!" Hinata was practically begging this man, because if he told her clan, it would just be another failing thing she did to dishonor her clan. Bending down to Hinata's level the man picked up the bird and placed it in Hinata's hand. Taking her other hand he clasped it over the bird then took his hand and put it over hers. Hinata gasped at seeing the stranger hand glow and she could feel apart of his energy go through her and into the bird.

It was beautiful

When the glowing died down, Hinata looked the man in the eyes, they were kinda weird. They looked like snake eyes and his skin was so pale.

She tilted her head to the side, he was so unique and dangerous, but she trusted him and she didn't know why.

He took his hand off hers and smiled down at her hands. She gasped again at feeling her hand being forced open, and just then out came the bird from her hands flying with new found energy as if it never was in pain.

"Orochimaru is my name, and yours?" His voice was so kind and inviting, something she never endured at home. "A-ano H-Hinata Hyuuga, n-nice to m-meet you."

"That's a nice name Hinata, but theres no need to be afraid, see my forehead protector it means I'm a good guy a Konoha Shinobi, I'm here to help. You see I'm good at making and doing things to help people too, just like you."

"Y-You are?"

"Ah yes, hey do you like the way I helped the bird?" Looking at the ground with a small blush dusting her cheeks Hinata answered, "Yes! A-ano I want to be like that someday."

Orochimaru had this 'confused' look on his face, "You want to be good in the medical field and science experimentation? A Hyuuga doesn't seem to be that type of person, with all do respect my lady."

"I know I am confused myself Orochimaru-san. I want to be what you are and an excellent Hyuuga as well......I-I want-"

"You want it all…power, smarts you want everything don't you Hinata. You don't want to be a burden anymore."

Hinata lifted her head to look Orochimaru in the eyes again. Her eyes held determination and yet they were pleading to him. "Is that wrong? Please tell me Orochimaru-san what can I do, what am I suppose to do? I don't know you at all and I want to run from you but, I want you to guide me at the same time!?"

A sickening laugh came from Orochimaru, "It's not wrong to want such a thing child. You speak such strong words to be so young. I will tell you this though, stay by my side and soon you'll have what you yearn for and more."

Flashback Ends

'_And more'_

Sure enough she has been more than loyal to him. Now its about time he returned his fair end of the deal.

Ino eyes were searching deep into Hinata's, "So your saying we're basically luring everyone here into a trap? That's low even for you Hinata." Hinata returned the eye connection towards Ino and was pulled deeper in thought.

Ino could always see through Hinata, it was like Hinata could never change.

Another Flashback Begins

Ino sat on the stool of the flower shop crying herself out.

"Daddy! Please don't go on the looonnngg mission. Nobody's here and I'll be alone daddy."

Inochi sighed and picked up a crying Ino, "Ino, bills have to be paid we're not rich or a dominating clan and rate now nobody wants to buy flowers sweetie. Daddy has to pay things so we can get back on our feet's and out of this stump. So we can live in a house above the flower shop right?"

Ino gave a pitiful nod, "Yes daddy...."

"And so you can get that pretty princess bed you always wanted right?"

Insert another pitiful nod, "Yes daddy, umm but daddy who will I stay with?" Inochi seemed to be in thought and Ino sweat dropped, didn't he give this any thought before accepting a solo mission.

Inochi let out a small grin and started tickling Ino, "I'm just kidding princess of course I have a plan already. The Nara's will checkup on you more then needed, because I'll be damned if I have you stay over there house, who knows what that Shikamaru will do." Ino watched her daddy make 'funny faces' again, he always did that face when talking about Shikamaru.

It kind of freaked her out.

"Oh okay daddy, ummm can I go into the flower fields now?" Inochi stopped the 'funny faces' and looked at Ino, "Sure princess, but remember no talking to strangers." Inochi put Ino down after he gave her a big hug, "I won't daddy, see ya!"

Ino went dashing out the door. Rubbing her face clear of the tears from earlier, she finally arrived to a clear field, closed her eyes and dropped herself in the center. She loved it here it was so quiet and peaceful and the flowers, they were so-

"OW!" Ino opened her eyes to see a bee had stung her rate in the nose. Shooing the Bee away Ino held her face, that bee stung hurt a lot and her face was starting to swell.

"A-Are y-you alright?" A quiet voice spoke from behind Ino. Ino began to panic and had to think fast, she didn't want anyone to see her in a ugly state like this!

"Umm go away please, I'm not pretty rate now." Ino had to roll her eyes at herself, that sounded so dumb.

Still the girl stayed, "I-I saw you get stung, I co-could help you know." The little girl bent down and un-covered Ino's face and sure enough it was swollen and tears were coming involuntarily. The little girl held Ino's face and her hands started to glow, Ino was shocked into silence. When the little girl finished she put Ino's hand back on her face to feel how smooth it now was.

"If it matters your pretty either way." The young girl said looking at the ground poking her two index fingers together. Ino was so dumbstruck that she just started to babble, "Ohmygod!Thatwassocool!Yougottateachme,mynameisInowhat'syours?Whydoyoustutter?HEY!wannabefriends!?"

The little girl let out a small giggle, "Thank you Ino and my name is Hinata, and I don't stutter all the time just when I'm nervous plus I'd love to be friends Ino."

Ino just became more excited, "Cool! Hey Hinata-chan you wanna go hang out some more, somewhere else, rate now!"

Hinata's face became somber, "Sorry, but I have training to do with my new sensei." Ino's face became just as sadder then Hinata's, "Oh I understand." She was used to being left behind.

Just then Hinata's face lit up with new found excitement, "Ino-chan! Come with me to train, you said you wanted to learn some of the things I do and my sensei is always looking for good students like me!"

'_No talking to strangers' _Ino slapped that thought out her head as soon as it came, Hinata was now a friend and whoever Hinata knows Ino knows now. "Sure lets go! What's your sensei name anyways?" Hinata small smile just grew wider,

"His name is Orochimaru-_**sama**_, you'll love him!"

Flashback Ends

_'you'll love him!'_

Ino didn't believe Hinata then and she didn't now.

Still, Hinata always had her back and Ino always had hers. The years with Orochimaru, Hinata and her led Ino to know more then she carried on, she knew Hinata's greatest fear and how to destroy Orochimaru with one quick movement. Sighing to herself Ino knew that knowing these things meant nothing, if you don't have the strength to do it what was the point. Just like Hinata Ino waited for her revenge also.....but it wasn't agaist Konoho like Hinata.

Ino sighed and stared up at Hinata, one good perk was she was able to read Hinata like the back of her palm, "Your holding information from me Hinata...**_again_**."

Hinata stopped looking at the cave damp walls and stared at Ino, she was so lost in the past she wasn't even paying attention anymore,

But what Ino just said clicked in quick.

Hinata felt slightly offended, "I'm holding information from you….you mean you are holding information from me. I'm not the one having secret conversations with akatsuki members now am I?"

Ino eyes narrowed, this was always Hinata's trick when she tries to avoid controversy, find a way to change the subject. Ino was about to have a strong comeback until she noticed Hinata's blank stare at her, she looked so hollow and pale.....like a snake.

"Tell me Ino, does the seal on you arm still hurt?"

_**********************************************************************************************_

Awwww! The fond memories of being five again, and how gullible you can be. Ino and Hinata became friends so quickly b/c they were FIVE! Kids do that!!

Sorry about so many flashbacks but the connection b/w Orochimaru and Hinata had to be shown. Plus Ino's past is still pretty fuzzy, but like I said its better for the chappies later to come!

So please stick with me and remain calm….all will be unraveled soon enough!

*Next chappie the tale of Ino's arm experimentation!….*

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!- the reviews take me to my happy place….


	8. Your seal is moving

Got that next chappie for ya!

I'll give it to you for some reviews….just messin with ya, I like writing this anyways!

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto either

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

"Damn rain, Damn cold, Damn Damn Hinata!" Ino said, she had left the cave from Hinata after her comment. _'Does my arm still hurt?! What the hell does she think.' _She subconsciously started rubbing her arm, "ARGH! Its doing it again. Jeez I swear Hinata can be a jinx and a jerk sometimes!"

"Your telling me." Ino almost jumped out her skin when Shikamaru spoke to her, bumping her arm into a nearby tree she hissed at the pain.

'_Damn its like the tiniest things are setting this stupid thing off, I didn't even hit the tree that hard.' _She didn't need Shikamaru here asking more unnecessary questions about her she was annoyed enough, "Shikamaru what the hell do you want. The main reason I came out here was-"

"To get yourself soaked yeah I see that, here." Shikamaru neared Ino to hand her the umbrella he had, it was big enough for two anyways. It was obvious to see he was worried about her, that was the initial reason he came outside because he didn't see her in the cave with the others.

He figured she was off with Hinata somewhere, and god knows he didn't want that.

Seeing the angry look on Ino's face he knew he was in for an earful, but what he got wasn't what he was expecting from her. She let out a sharp cry of pain and collapsed on the muddy ground, withering in pain. Remembering about her last ….breakdown, Shikamaru was more quiet when rushing to her side. "Ino what the hell is wrong with you this time?" He was by her side in a second, and just to get pushed away.

"**This time**, Oh get over yourself Shikamaru. I don't need you, Asuma-sensei or Choji I don't need anyone, so just leave me alone." Ino voice started to crack,, the pain in her arm was getting to her and her will was breaking. All she had left **was** her pride and it seemed to her Shikamaru was trying to take that from her too and she be damned if that happened. So she pushed him more until she became more violent, her pushes became punches and kicks, but all were missed and failed attempts.

_**SMACK!!**_

She got one in though, a surrounding slap in the face and Shikamaru's face made a sharp turn to the side. Rising from the dirty ground slipping a little, Ino was about to leave she figured that slap was enough to get Shikamaru mad and make him leave.

Oh, little did she know.

Grabbing a hold of her from the back, Shikamaru held Ino close to his chest. Why she was trying to knock his lights out was beyond him, he was just trying to help….like always. Ever since they were little, before Ino's 'double life' or what not, Shikamaru has always been there for her.

When Ino's dad was always on solo missions, him and his dad were always there. He even sneak a visit a couple of times without his dad, even though he was sure Inochi wasn't a big fan of him.

Then there were times Ino, Choji and his dad were away on missions together, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino would have sleepovers at his house. While Choji was sleep, him and Ino would stay up later and goof off some. He only stayed up later then usual because Ino couldn't sleep, it was a no brainer to know he would have **been** sleep **before **Choji if Ino wasn't there.

Hell, there was even this one time he went to do one of his solo visits on Ino when her dad was on another solo mission. She was crying because her dad was a couple of days late and she thought the worst…again. He'd came inside, saw her crying and tried to comfort her, then she told him her 'daddy' always gave her a kiss to make her feel better. Mind you, being barely five you do anything you hear and she didn't mention her dad kissed her mostly when she got boo-boos or when going to bed to rid her of any nightmares. Nor did she mention _**where**_ exactly he kissed her, which was the cheek, so Shikamaru planted a big one on her lips. Ino was shocked into silence and Shikamaru was confused a little on why her dad would do something so troublesome. That's when things went hectic, Inochi came running in happily yelling Ino's name until he caught sight on the Nara boy trying to 'deflower' his princess and boy was he angry.

Maybe that's why Inochi was never to fond of him.

Shaking his head Shikamaru got back on track and looked down at a still struggling Ino. They both were soaked to the bone and struggling not to slip in the muddy, slippery ground. "Let go of me you pompous ass-" She let out another sharp cry when Shikamaru simply plucked her right arm, testing to see if his theory was right, which it was, her right arm was causing her pain.

What the hell did Orochimaru do?

Ino was dying to escape the situation, she needed to relax and calm down or she'd have another painful spasm. She was ready to practically plead to Shikamaru to let her go, but upon looking in his eyes she was greeted with, desperation?

_'What the hell is he desperate for?'_ Shikamaru gripped Ino arms and gave her a gentle shake"Ino tell me! Tell me what I can do now to help you…._**please**_." Wait, he was desperate for her?

'_Well I'll be damned'_

Ino resisted the urge to smile at such a painful and serious moment. Only problem was she was smiling and the pain in her right arm had stopped completely. Ino glanced around her to see Shikamaru was rubbing her right arm in a soothing manner and hugging her from the back. She became fully relaxed and Shikamaru could tell by the way she eased into his hold, and he took that moment to lead her to a log under a tree that didn't have much rain going through it. Ino was too relaxed and mellowed to care, Orochimaru couldn't ruin this moment, Sakura couldn't ruin this moment with her bitching, not even that sand bitch Temari-

_Temari_, Oh great she did ruin the moment.

Seeing Ino tense back up Shikamaru was about to calm her down again until she slid away from his grasp and spoke, "You want to know why my arm is hurting me, you want to know the cause of all this?" All Shikamaru could do was nod, he wanted to desperately know. Taking a hold of her soaked bandages Ino released her right arm of it's confining. Shikamaru eyes widened at the sight, her arm was covered with black scriptures on it from her shoulder blade to her elbow. Seeing Ino flinch a little his eyes moved back to the seal which seemed to be…moving?

_Did that fucking seal just move!_

Seeing his shocked expression she explained, " It expands when I'm nervous, annoyed, angry and pretty much anything other then relaxed and happy or when I'm emotionless. Orochimaru thought I would be able to reach my abilities better if I was able to control my emotions a little better. The process hurt like hell that I had to fake sick for a couple of days of rest. I felt violated yes, but I guess it was for the greater good my right hooks are better."

She tried cracking a little joke, but seeing Shikamaru's serious gaze at her she straightened up, "Gomen, we're being serious. That's another thing, my emotions kinda get screwed up when this thing starts acting up. Like in serious situations I find it hilarious and at sad times I'm really happy. Anyways Orochimaru said if I understand and can control this seal I'll be able to exit my body and into others without even losing consciousness. Which will mean I'll still be able to fight in my body and in someone elses and then if I'm able to just do that with my jutsu's imagine-"

"I don't want to. This is dangerous, what you are doing is dangerous Ino. Cant you see, Hinata just lured you into this and now look at you! Your used to become an emotionless experimentation-"

"All experimentation are safely done on me Shikamaru! Don't talk about Hinata that way either! It was my choice, I agreed to join Orochimaru I _**asked **_for this seal I wanted power and strength okay! I wanted it all and I want to leave this fucking village too, full of hypocrites, liars, corruption. Where the poor, like my _**father**_ have to leave his family just to make ends meet while the rich leave for missions when they feel like it. When they can just sit around and play shougi or stuff there fucking face full of food all the time or better yet actually have time to study to be the freaking smartest girl in our class just to get some chicken headed ass guy attention!! So Shikamaru I don't care how _**dangerous **_this is, or how wrong it is I make my own decisions and I want to leave!"

Shikamaru was speechless he never knew Ino felt that way, but still she was a little flawed from what she was saying, "Ino, we don't just choose whether or not we want to do missions. We are protecting our village, we make the risk and sacrifices."

This just seemed to make her madder.

"If being a ninja means sacrificing your family, your youth, your fucking happiness then I don't want it! I rather be one of Orochimaru's bodies then here this place is tainted and I hate it here-"

"Think about what the hell your saying!! You want to leave everything you ever had for _**them**_!" Shikamaru was definitely losing his nerve, Ino sounded very serious about leaving and now that he knows it wasn't just an idea Hinata put in her head he was getting scared. "Your gonna leave your father, Asuma-sensei, Choji, the very place you grew up in and made friends in, your gonna abandon EVERYTHING!!….even _**me**_."

Ino's head snapped to him in a moment, did he even know what he was saying now? Her eyes widen at seeing his hands cup her face, _' What the hell is he doing!!' _

"Shikamaru this is wro-" Shikamaru cut her off with a gentle kiss on the lips, leaving Ino shocked beyond her life, here she was in the middle of enemy territory in the forest, in the rain, in the freezing cold, smooching it up with Shikamaru.

Not romantic at all.

She tried to push away, but he just got more aggressive to a point….where she started to like it. She didn't know why but she liked this side of him, the tall, dominating, dark and fierce side of him not that 'I'm to lazy to breath' part of him but this part. She even started to respond to the kiss with just as much force, he began licking her bottom lip silently asking for entrance, which she timidly complied to. When there tongues touched they both gave a longing moan and then things got heated.

Very heated

Somehow they made it back to the muddy ground rolling around in hit. Shikamaru on top feeling every inch of Ino he could and Ino on bottom feeling every inch of him she could. They became tangled up in eachother legs over legs, tounges over tounges, skin on skin....it was intoxicating. As things continued Ino felt Shikamaru's hand ride up her legs and that's when she knew things were getting out of hand. Breaking off the kiss Ino spoke, "Shika,we gotta wait. I mean I'm really not planning to lose my virginity in the mud, in the rain in the middle of sound village."

That snapped him out of it, he immediately got off of her and stood up and helped her up. Examining her muddy appearance and his he cursed, he wouldn't be hearing the end of this from everyone else. A smirk crossed his face however.

Shikamaru: 1 and Hinata: 0

"Get that cocky grin off your face Shika. You haven't scored yet." Ino finished scowling at him, Shikamaru frowned at what she thought of him. "I wasn't trying to, I just wanted to prove a point….troublesome." Ino raised a questioning eyebrow at him, which in return he groaned, he hated explaining things, "I don't want you to leave me okay?. The point was, you do have people who care for you here and wants you to stay Ino, at least give it some thought." He had those desperate eyes again and Ino just couldn't resist, leaning up she planted a big kiss on him ending it with a popping sound, "Like I said I'm a girl that makes her own decisions I haven't forgiven Orochimaru for what he has done to me, I'll think about it for you Shika."

Smirking he pulled her close to him again, "**Shika**? You haven't called me that in forever…I like it." With that he leaned down and kissed her again.

******************************************************************************************

Far from them Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and scowled. If she knew the Nara was out and about she would have never said those things to Ino. _' I warned that baka! He seems to be the most of my problems rate now.'_ Making her way out the cave and into the rain Hinata rushed to reach Ino, "Hinata? What are you doing in the rain?" Stopping dead in her tracks Hinata processed the voice.

"N-Naruto-san."

******************************************************************************************

Intense yes? I try. So this whole chappie was a Shikino one and you can just imagine who the next chappie will be all about.

NARUHINA!!

I love that couple! (big smile) Welp till next chappie, oh! And please Review!! I miss them_……_


	9. Forgetting You

I'd like to say thanks to everyone who posted "Vengeance" as a favorite story! It really means a lot!

Well (sniff, sniff) before I become all teary eyed (sniff, sniff) here's the next chappie…

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto either

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

"Naruto-san"

Naruto-san? What the hell.

Well he wasn't expecting her to sound happy considering she was frantically running in the rain, but Naruto-san come on. "Hey Hinata, you okay?" Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _' I'm freaking soaked in the rain, do you think I peachy.'_ Hinata's head lowered and looked at the ground, she knew she'd never be able to say that to him though.

It was making her sick

Her mask could fall around the scariest people and she'd take them on with a fury. Look at Orochimaru, you'd think she would crap her pants around him but she hops up and **joins **him. Around Naruto though her mask would never falter, she'd always remain shy, dark and weird Hinata around him.

She made herself sick.

This wasn't her at all, she experimented on people. She enjoyed science not cooking, labs not training grounds, she yearned for the world to be a justified place not….this. Hiding her face from his view she spoke, "N-Naruto-san j-just getting some air. A-ano some muggy, wet….air." she finished lamely. That was the dumbest excuse she had ever heard.

Naruto examined Hinata closely, she was hunched over, her fist were balled up and she was hiding her face from him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she was mad, that and she was addressing him as 'Naruto-san' instead of the usual happy manner. If she was mad at him he wish she just say so instead of letting his mind wonder like this, he hated when she suppress her feelings she wasn't at home she was with him. Ever since they left for this mission, she'd been avoiding him and wouldn't even look his direction her eyes held anger and grief throughout the would trip here. He could tell she was just acting this way towards him since she spoke to Ino and the others so freely.

His eyes narrowed at her, if she thought she could just brush him off like that, she had another thing coming.

Peeking through her bangs she saw the angered look on his face, she wanted to smile and laugh. Now he knew how she felt for a while the buring anger of being ignored, however she must go she had better things to do then this. "I do have somewhere important to go Naruto-san."

That did it.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto snapped and Hinata's head bolted up to meet his face. He looked far from angry he looked pissed, _'What the hell did I do this time' _lowering her eyes more and she actually slouched more if that was even possible, doing this she was closing herself off connection with Naruto more. Thus making Naruto angrier. Stomping over to her, Hinata backed away till her back hit the caves outside wall with a fierce Naruto towering above her. All was silent as the rain was pounding on them, Naruto stayed his ground and Hinata just kept fidgeting.

Why was she doing this?

Fearing him, making him take the dominance he knew damn well when push comes to shove Hinata could be a beast. Yet at this very moment she was cowering back into her shell, she was always doing this around him and his patience for it was weighing thin. Looking intensely into her open eyes he spoke, "Do I really fear you to the point you cant even look at me? Why do I repulse you enough to back away from me and into a freaking cave wall Hinata!"

Hinata was shocked, _'Fear him? Repulsed, what the hell is he talking about?' _The silence from her only made the situation worse, "Answer me dammit!" Slamming his hand to the cave walls beside her head, however Hinata didn't flinch not once. Staring deep in his eyes Hinata could see the sadness and desperation in them, '_It's a shame I just cant give him what he wants anymore.'_ "I am not scared of you, n-nor am I repulsed by you Naruto-san-"

"Would you stop calling me that!" Hinata looked at him with curious eyes and as if he could read her thoughts he explained himself, "Naruto-san! Where did Naruto-_**kun **_or just plain Naruto go, I'm not some guy you just met off the streets why are you being so....bitter towards me?" Hinata eyes became downcast again, "Why? Why do you care **Naruto-san**?" Her words started to leak with venom, she was fed up, he wanted to know why? What the hell kind of question is that, He put her through all this hell for years and then when she decides to move on he wants to know why.

Naruto looked as if he was going to have a panic attack or at least me submitted in a psych ward. " Because! It's fucking killing me you just don't know. If this is punishment for me being selfish then I'm sorry, you win Hinata just….just say my name like you use to **Onegai**." Hinata was just so freaking confused questions swam in her head. He said she didnt know how much it was killing him to feel this way for her, did he know how much he had been killing her? Plus, when the hell did Naruto beg? When was she begging worthy?

Still she was a girl of her word and it wasn't going to break because Naruto asked her to.

Even though he sounded like a mad man she knew what he wanted, he wanted her smiles, her giggles, her soft voice speaking to him again. Not a cold shoulder and meaningless words, but she was afraid the part of her that felt that way for him must never reach surface **_ever_** again. "Gomen Nasai but, I-I cannot reciprocate."

Naruto eyes just got wider and pleading and he became hysterical, " NANI! I-I said I was sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, please Hinata!" Naruto embraced Hinata in a hug she didn't return. Oh god was this killing him, he slid to his knees in the muddy ground hugging her waist burying his head in her stomach. Hinata still didn't respond, lost in her own world, she just couldn't believe what was happening. Could she deny him such a small thing? He'd been denied so many times before and here she was, a girl that had sworn to never cause him pain and was currently…causing him pain. Looking down Hinata saw him in tears, _'He's been denied so much, he's had so little'. _

She knew this wasn't pity she was feeling, it was that damn Naruto freak Hinata in her resurfacing. Closing her eyes tight Hinata felt as if she was at a crossroad, " Oh god! I cant do this and I wont. Naruto-san you have to get up!" Not budging from the muddy ground Naruto stood his ground, he just needed this so _**badly**_.

' _Kyuubi, I'm giving her all I got! She's breaking me, I have nothing left!'_ That indeed was true, he never in his life felt so helpless so worthless.

**"I will only say this once so listen good, is she worth such a thing? I she worth your sanity, dignity and heart?" **There was a small silence till Naruto spoke again,

_'Yes'_

" **And you are still here because?"** Naruto didn't reply he was back with Hinata, and he wasn't out just yet.

Hinata gasped at feeling Naruto move her wet clothing aside and exposing her stomach. Laying buring butterfly kisses on her flat stomach he talked, " Nata-chan don't do this, I'm opening up to you please I'm giving you my all." He stopped kissing her stomach to see a tear stained Hinata staring at the sky. She didn't even notice the rain falling hard on her face as her dainty little fingers found there way to his head, gently griping his hair.

That damn old Hinata was coming back with a fury, "My names for you aren't meant for me to say, you tell me your giving me your all when it isn't meant for me to have!"

Rising from the dirty muddy ground Naruto stared deeply at her, that was always Hinata's problem she never thought she deserved anything. Pulling her back into his embrace Hinata accepted it this time, clutching to him and crying into his chest. "This isn't suppose to happen I'm suppose to let you go, I'm suppose to forget you!"

So that was her plan.

She didn't want to get hurt so she ignored him. "Nata-chan I-"

"Don't call me-"

"Nata-chan listen! Do you want to forget me holding you at this very moment?" Hinata stood silent for a while before she gave a light shake for no. With a sigh of relief he gently spoke again, "Do you want to forget this?" He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Hinata gasped and furiously shook her head no with a deep blush adoring her face.

Smiling at her, his eyes traced her plump lips, "Do you….Do you want to forget this?" He laid a feathery light kiss on her lips that left her breathless, "Oh god no." Hinata gasped out, moving forward into the kiss. Naruto groaned as he deepened the kiss holding her tighter, and when his tongue begged for entrance she shyly complied sending electic shocks down both there bodies when they touched. He explored her in places no one ever have and touched her in places she only dreamed.

Upon needing air they separate, Naruto gave Hinata a sly grin, "My my Nata-chan you are quite the hard one to please." Burying her head in his neck she whispered,

"Being yourself is pleasing enough to me, I just never thought I was pleasing enough for you." Pulling her away and looking deeply in her eyes Naruto spoke seriously, "Nata-chan if you just have me, that would please me enough thats all I want." Biting her lower lip she gazed at him, "We know so little of each other, if you only knew-" she cut off rate there, if he knew about her then what?

She didnt want to find out.

Naruto just smiled at her, "Like a wise….uhh well I was once told that you don't have to tell everything once you first get together with someone, just take a step at a time Nata-chan." When he was about to give her another kiss, Hinata jumped back onto the cave wall clutching her head in pain and letting out a sharp curse, "SHIT!" Biting her lip to hold her screams Hinata fell to her knees.

" _This cant be happening! To Ino yea but to me, He activated the seal on me…..HE'S __**QUESTIONING**__ MY LOYALTY!!'_ Her head felt like it was on fire, pulling her bang out the way she exposed her forehead to the rain.

Naruto gasped at not only her cursing, but also at what he saw, it looked like a curse seal mark?

_'What the fuck.'_

Rushing to her side he held her close until her muffled cries died down. "Nata-chan you okay, should I get the others?!" Snapping her eyes open she held him tighter, 

_'Jeez, now I know how Ino felt.'_

"I'm fine, its just something…..my clan gave me." Yea, that sounded like a solid enough lie, blame those fuckers. Naruto was still confused, "What the hell for?"

Damn it.

"Ano…. loyalty, my withstanding to pain nothing to worry about. If I can withstand this pain I guess they figured I'd be strong enough for heir." Oh god, every word coming from her mouth was a lie, couldn't he see pass it?

"Your clan can be really retarded sometimes, but as long as they didn't put any curse seal on you like Neji I'll be okay. If they did then the village would have to deal with mass murder."

For some reason what he said made her excited, _'Mass murder, Oh please do'_ Shaking her head of those thoughts she blushed, he cared that much he'd kill for her. She forgot about all her problems, about everything just for this moment it was all about her. Tackling him to the muddy ground, all you could hear were the sounds of kissing and giggling.

"Naruto-kun, **_my_** Naru-kun."

Naruto had the biggest smile on his face.

_**********************************************************************************************_

I hope you likey, I'm a big NaruHina fan and I wanted to make it good. I know some wanted this to be were Hinata spills everything to him, but that would be so cliché! There not gonna be all lovey dovey now there are still hardship to come….

So till then….Review please I miss them, I'm glad you like my story, but let me know what you think about it and give me some of your advice.

See ya later!….

TTFN.....


	10. Tables have turned

OMG! You guys have to work with me!

The less reviews the more I think my fic isn't good enough. Please Give this newbie some encouragement and advice….

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto either

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

"Alright listen up! This is how the plans gonna go." Temari yelled gathering everyone's attention. It was morning and they just finished eating and cleaning up camp, now they can prepare for the official mission to begin.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji stood together completely mellow for the first time in a while. After yesterday night Ino couldnt help but have the biggest, proudest warmest smile adoring her face, not only does her arm feel loads better but she finally had Shikamaru by her side.

However, when she looked over at Hinata she had to raise an eyebrow at what she saw. Naruto was standing near Hinata and his hands were near Hinata's twitching in anticipataion next to her as if he was just itching to hold her hand while Hinata had sported a heavy blush on her face.

'_Oh, she has some massive explaining to do, …..tsk, what a hypocrite.'_

"Hinata! Ino! Front and center." Ino blinked a couple of times and looked at Temari, upon seeing Hinata next to Temari already Ino shook her current thoughts away and made her way over. Calmly walking towards Temari and Sakura Ino spoke in a fake lady-like manner, "Yes, all high and mighty Temari and her lackey Sakura, have you summoned me?" Sarcasm dripped with every word spoken, thus making Temari even madder.

"Shut up and listen, you and Hinata seem to work so good together, so I developed the perfect part for you two on this mission." Temari couldn't help the grin sliding across her face, oh she was gonna show this brat.

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes silently to himself, this definitely was a bad idea. Hinata and Ino are from two totally different teams, Hinata specialized in tracking and receiving while Ino favored in spying. They barely went on missions together so it would be difficult for them to conjure up a decent plan. He took a glance at Temari and saw the way she stared at them, especially Ino, Oh and was she glaring daggers a Ino. It was almost like she was setting them up to fail, _'Jealousy is an ugly thing Temari.'_

"Your formation for them is very flawed Temari and you know it." He finally spoke his mind, he was afraid if he didn't he was going to lose his mind in the process. Shaking his head in agreement Kiba spoke up too, "They should be paired up with there **own** teams! Everything would work better that way! It-"

"I made up my mind and the decision is finale now quiet you! Hinata and Ino will infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout with the task of search and capture. Sakura and I will be backup and Ten-Ten will stay in the boys view in case we want her to signal them for further backup." She stopped and looked at Hinata and Ino faces to see if they were agreeing to her terms, she could tell at least Ino wasn't.

Temari smirked at them they looked like two deer's being ambushed, " I advise you two to figure out some pretty damn good plans as will me and Sakura, a lot is weighing on you two. Come along Sakura." With that her and Sakura went back in the cave for solitude.

Ino crossed her arms around her chest and glared at there retreating figures, "What a couple of **BITCHES**!!" She yelled the last word loud enough for them to hear. Sadly enough they stayed in the cave.

Even though Hinata looked calm on the outside, in the inside she was having a silent meltdown, she knew damn well Sasuke wasn't there in the stupid so called, 'hideout' and that it was all a trap. With Temari sending them in first they would get the surprise attack, what the hell was going on! Either Temari knew Ino and her secret or she really was that jealous.

She wanted to believed her first theory more.

Looking at Shikamaru and Choji she briefly wondered if they did actually tell there secret. Walking up to team ten Hinata grabbed hold of Ino's arm, "A word with you, **onegai**." She hissed each word making it sound silent.....but deadly.

With the thought of Hinata's manipulative ways being near Ino, Shikamaru stood up and grabbed Ino's other arm, "Anything you say to Ino, you can say to us."

Looking around Hinata could tell there were too much of an audience, they needed more privacy. Dropping her gripe on Ino she led them to a secluded part in the forest.

Naruto and the others watched as Hinata stormed off with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji behind her. Where they were headed he didn't know, but he'd be damn if he didn't find out. He was tired of being left in the loop.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

When they entered in a quiet enough spot and without waiting for further notice Hinata jumped full speed into her fit of rage, " I think your fucking team betrayed us and snitched Ino! And you know what else, this new position Temari has us in is just a trap for us, that's what I fucking think." Crossing her arms Hinata glared at Ino waiting for her input.

Which never came because Shikamaru retorted back quickly.

"You think we betrayed Ino! If Ino wasn't wrapped in this mess then yeah maybe, but we gave our word and we didn't spill a word of it. Ino are you actually gonna believe **her**, she's leading you rate to the arms of freaking Orochimaru himself, don't you follow her stupid troublesome ways!"

Hinata's left eyebrow began to twitch. **_Oh! _**Was Hinata mad, but she had something in stored for Nara here,

"Your talking to me about **trustworthiness**! You the guy who cant decide who he wants to bone first, one minute your sucking faces with Temari and then the next Ino! If it wasn't for your **damn **hormones we probably wouldn't be in this mess!"

Ino eyes almost popped out there sockets, did she just here right? Was she just being used?

Again….

Looking briefly at Ino, he saw the color leave her face and watched as she become empty in it. Shikamaru eyes narrowed on Hinata and he towered over her staring intensely into her cold icy eyes , " If you continuously keep making these half brained **lies **of yours I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Try me Nara because trust me, the Hinata before is nothing compared to the Hinata now the big difference is,

I. Will. **_Kill_.** You…"

Choji intervened and separated the two, " We're on a mission , damn can you two get along once!? These kind of things should be situated after the mission. Hinata, this is between Ino and Shikamaru this has nothing to do with you."

Hinata's head snapped in Choji's direction, "Listen you tub of lard-"

"Hinata that's enough, Choji's right this is not your concern of me and Shikamaru. However, I agree somewhat with you, I don't like Temari's plan as much as you do she is setting us up for the worst." Coming back from her thoughts Ino got back on track, she would deal with the Shikamaru-Temari issue later.

"Maybe because you sucked face with her guy." Hinata mumbled under her breath.

Ignoring Hinata's words she walked towards her and she continued, "We just have to do this with just me and you….together." She was by her side in a minute leaving a grinning Hinata, just like she thought she knew was gonna come around. Looking across Shikamaru she smirked.

Hinata: 1 Shikamaru: 1, They were even…..

" So what now, your just gonna fill out Temari's plan?" Choji asked seeing that Shikamaru was too damn mad to say anything.

Laying out her plan Hinata spoke, " So far this is what I got, I'll go through the so called 'hideout' first and inform Orochimaru-sama of our presence, hopefully he'll produce minor bruises for me and Ino while Temari and Sakura will arrive as our 'backup' and they'll get the full assault. That way we can have enough chakra to 'save them' come back to the village and move on with our freaking lives. That's all I got."

Ino flinched at the term 'move on', " When you say 'move on' Hinata, you mean what exactly?"

Staring at Ino, Hinata smiled an unusual warm smile, "I mean maybe Konoha isn't so fucked up as I thought."

Ino smile grew and she couldn't help but shriek as she hugged Hinata, " And Shikamaru said you were a no good banshee. You sure proved him wrong!" Glaring wholes at the said Nara, Hinata spoke, "Yea, I sure showed him."

Sarcasm was well seen.

They heard footsteps from far away and Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. "It's just Temari, don't worry she wasn't even in hearing range, Hey we gotta look less plotty and more....ditzy. Me and you gotta look all buddy-buddy before she arrives." Ino fell into role and let out a forced air headed laugh as Hinata forced a blush and covered her mouth as she giggled.

Shikamaru and Choji briefly wondered how they never noticed such forced happiness from the two of them.

They continued laughing this way till Temari came into view,

"Hey, Tweedle dumb and Tweedle D, you ready or not. It's time to start this damn mission and please try not to screw it up." Temari came into fuller view, arms crossed over her chest and she held a commanding stance .

Hinata sighed and began walking, and upon reaching Temari face to face she whispered to her.

"I still don't like you."

************************************************************************************************************************

Naruto silently gasped at what he heard, Hinata couldnt have she would never.

All he could get from there conversation was Hinata and Ino were somehow linked to Orochimaru, and Shikamaru and Choji were sworn to secret. What the hell was going on? Hinata wouldnt leave him like Sasuke-teme did, would she? His world started to crumble around him and he'd be damn if he'd lose someone else to that snake bastard....

Either Hinata was going to be willing to tell him everything or he'd force it out of her.

**********************************************************************************************

**Short wasn't it? **

**Next chappie will be much longer promise… I'm working on it as we speak!**

**Next chappie will consist of fighting and gore….lots of gore. Plus what information will Naruto get from Hinata.**

**It will be a make or break deal for our two couples**

**See you next time and please review…..**

**TTFN!!....**


	11. Blood Bath

Ello, Ello! IIIII'''mmmmm BACK!

I was stuck for a minute for how I was going to put things in order, I knew how but my brain didn't.

Did that make any sense?

Anyhow, It has came to my attention that some viewers are….confused and are going from Naruto manga.

That's not **my** fanfic.

So please keep in mind this is a fanfic not the Manga. If I wanted to go by the original Naruto manga I would.

Anyways on to the next Chappie!!

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto either

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

"Umm Hinata-chan a word with you please." Hinata turned to be greeted by a fidgety Naruto. She resisted the urge to sigh, she just got finished dealing with team 10 and Temari. Not only does she still not trust Shikamaru and Choji, but now Temari was a threat too either that or just annoying.

Zoning back to Naruto she looked at him curiously before agreeing.

He cleared his throat and pointed out the cave, "In private". Across the cave he could see Ino glaring daggers at him, muttering profanity under her breath.

Hinata looked a little shocked, _'Uh-Oh this isn't good…' _Silently shaking her head he lead her to the outside end of the cave where no one was…where there 'relationship' all started.

Hinata took another good look at him,

what was wrong?

Naruto took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes, " So…tell me, about Orochimaru."

Oh.

My.

GOD!!

Hinata almost lost all her balance. How? When?…_**Why?!**_

She needed another one of her quick lies and fast, "W-what about him? Y-y-you know more about him then me." Oh lord, did her breathing feel heavier or what. If there ever was a good time for her fainting spells to happen…now would be a damn good time.

She looked at him and quickly looked away, it was like he could…smell her lying or something. "Have you ever been with him, NOT LIKE THAT! Not with him like me and you, but with him as in working for him?" She knew what he meant she wasn't stupid, but still the shock on her face would never leave.

She still shock her head no though, no matter how dazed she was.

He didn't stop there his questions just came one after another, " Has he ever trained you? Have you ever talked to him? Have you ever seen him? Did you ever let him **touch you**?!" Hinata had to check herself up and down, did she just have liar written all over her face? Is that why he kept asking her questions!

She just couldn't help lying to him however, with each question he threw at her she just shook her head and quietly muttered a hollow, 'no'.

Naruto just about had enough of this, he narrowed his eyes and stared hard at her.

Thus making Hinata positive she had** LIAR **written in a red marker bold print on her forehead.

"Nata-chan, for you to completely _**lie **_to me, it must be **something**! If your not gonna tell me much then tell me this if anything. A-are you going to leave….me?" She couldn't help but gasp at what he just said, she finally got what she always wanted she wasn't going to throw it away now.

She raised her head and chin to match his, she held a stronger confidence with this answer then the rest. She gave a strong, solid 'NO'. Naruto gave her that long hard stare again, asking Hinata she would say he was staring at her shattered soul but that's just her thinking.

He could tell she at least wasn't lying on this one.

Smiling at her, he gave her a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "That's good enough for me, lets go back so you can get prepared."

******************************************************************************************

Ino stayed muttering her profanities to herself as she packed her belongings. She was happy Hinata was changing her mind about fully joining Orochimaru, but the reason Hinata did it she didn't like.

Basically she didn't like Uzumaki Naruto.

She had nothing against the guy personally, she just couldn't find it in her to trust him. He pops out the blue and all of a sudden likes Hinata, he gives her a couple of kisses and comfort while in her toughest time and now there lovey dovey.

It made her want to gag.

There was no way in hell Naruto just upped and forgot about Sakura, the baka has been head over heels for her since the academy days.

She narrowed her eyes further.

Matter of fact, Sakura had Naruto so wrapped around her thumb she could get him to do anything she wanted. Plus Temari had Sakura so wrapped around her thumb, Sakura would be willing to do anything even manipulate others…..but would Naruto stoop so low for Sakura's sake?

'_Argh! This is hurting my head!'_ Upon hearing giggles entering the cave, Ino looked to see the new happy 'couple' entering in. _'He got something out of her I know it!'_. Oh, she didn't like this one bit, when they get back to Konoha Hinata would be doing a lot of talking.

She'd be damn if Naruto had Hinata fawning over him, like he did Sakura!

"BLONDY! You and Hinata get over here, its time to head out." Ino had to resist the urge to sarcastically say something back, _'This sand bitch'_…..

******************************************************************************************

"Not only is this Orochimaru 'lair' fucking weird, but he has booby traps everywhere….Kiba! Watch out will ya, you almost stepped on one….baka." It was clear to say Neji was losing what calm demeanor he had left. This mission was off, this plan was off, every fucking thing was off and he didn't like it.

The boys kept a close distance with Ten-Ten, and somehow they made it in some lab-lair room. They decided to stayed hiding in this room until called upon. They were surrounded by tubes of failed experimental remains, used needles….human remains. Even Shino almost vomited at the sight of all this. "This, this is inhumane…" Shino said no more, he doubt he could he had to fight the urge to vomit with the smell in the room.

"Doesn't this feel off to you guys, not one enemy has been heard, seen or anything." Shikamaru muttered out loud. This was weird, there should have been buzzers going off with them fighting for there lives to escape. "Maybe Ten-Ten took care of it. She holds the youth-"

"Never mind." Shikamaru cut Lee off as soon as possible, Lee was something he didn't want to hear rate now.

They heard a bucket fall over and they all jumped, quickly turning to the direction of the noise ready to attack. All the fuss was for nothing for it was just an enraged cursing Kiba, " Son of a **bitch**! I stepped in a fucking **urine **bucket!" He quickly took his foot out and to the nearest sink to get water, he couldn't take much more of this place.

Naruto groaned out load and covered his face, " That is it! I cant take much more of this… We're sitting as freaking backup letting the girls probably get there face pounded in! Didn't anyone notice its **too **fucking quiet around here!" That snake bastard was probably **touching **Hinata, and he couldn't let such ideas leave his mind.

"Shut-up Naruto I just said that, besides don't you think we know this. It sounds just as fucked up to us too, but Temari is on this power high that she refuses to listen to reasoning." Shikamaru sighed, Temari was putting a lot of people in danger and this wasn't like her.

Kiba came back with a still smelly shoe but it was soaking wet with water, " Hey don't you and that sand chick have this fling going on….go and charm her a little so we can help out without her telling the Hokage." Shikamaru eyes narrowed at this, he was about to retort a snide remark but Neji cut in.

"Haven't you noticed yet, all this is basically Shikamaru's fault. If he didn't juggle two blond bimbos while on this mission Temari wouldn't be behaving this way." Shikamaru stomped over in Neji's direction, forget it being too damn troublesome this guy finally plucked his nerves. " What the fuck are you getting at **Hyuuga**."

" If it wasn't for **you** and Naruto over here, Temari wouldn't be so jealous and confused with her plans, Ino wouldn't be so damn louder and dysfunctional then **normally** and Hinata, **Hinata **wouldn't be so damn dazed and ignorant of what the **fuck** is around her! That's what I'm getting at Nara!" Oh, Neji was pissed all logic flown out the window forget Hyuuga pride, forget Nara's troublesome outlook on things.

Once the two boys got in fighting distance, Choji broke it up. He snatched Shikamaru up and pulled him back to the corner and practically shoved Neji back too. "This is not the time. For crying out loud how many times do I have to **tell **you all this! Once we get back in the village Shikamaru can figure his relationship problems and Naruto can figure his. Rate know our **only** priority should be watching the girls backs like we we're told, until further notice-"

Just then Ten-Ten came crashing the door down, bruised up and bleeding . Neji rushed to her side followed by Lee, " Ten-Ten! What happened whe-"

"Lee give her breathing space!" Neji pushed Lee aside and examined Ten-Ten, her ankle appeared to be sprained, a couple of bruises on the bones here and there and some deep cuts but none that were critical. He smirked down at her and she smiled at him, "I see you handled yourself just fine Ten-Ten."

Her smile soon dropped to a deep frown, "Yeah, I did okay but still we got trouble. They were practically waiting for me like two or three of them. They must think of us girls as no competition because the ones I was fighting fucking sucked."

Naruto eagerly shook his head egging her to continue, "What else Ten-Ten." Her eyes held anger to it as she spoke, "I don't know how but this…..is a set up."

******************************************************************************************

" I hate this fucking place you know that right." Ino looked over at Hinata to see if she heard her, Hinata seemed to be admiring the lab studies, the smell, the vomit and urine she kind of felt at peace here. She didn't want to think about love issues, teams or Orochimaru she just wanted to….experiment. Even if it meant dismembering your test subject or injecting them with things that would mutate or kill them.

God she loved it here.

She still gave a light 'humm' to Ino's statement. " You never were a….scientist type of person. You were more of a feisty fighter, blood interested you more then the human organs Ino." Ino smiled at this but soon jumped when she heard the door behind them creak open. She tried not to shiver when she saw who it was, but the Goosebumps were automatic.

"Well, well well if it isn't my….colleagues. Came to watch the fall of me or them?" Kabuto said it so casually with that mysterious aura hanging around him. Hinata sighed in relief, "Kabuto-san, I thought you were Orochimaru-sama….ano where is Orochimaru-sama?"

His smile could split his face in half.

Ino didn't miss for a second what he meant about the fall of him or 'them'. The 'them' being the rest of the people on the mission, but still she couldn't help but ask this question.

" Kabuto-san, is the sand-nin Temari working with Orochimaru again?" He arched a eyebrow at her and spoke, "We have no use for her, she just came with the Gaara-package deal and since we don't have him she basically means nothing to us now." Ino wanted to throw a fit right now, so Temari was just being careless on this mission…..bitch.

Hinata was getting a little suspicious, Kabuto didn't come here to talk and Orochimaru was nowhere to be found, " You never answered my question.". Kabuto's head turned towards Hinata and in a snap of a second his eyes turned malicious. He leaned in her personal space till he was practically touching noses with her,

" He is currently teaching that Uchiha brat how to control that seal of his, so he sent me."

Hinata slowly started to back away but he just got closer, "He sent you as what exactly." Kabuto put his mouth to Hinata's ear and whispered huskily in it, " To rid him of his leftover….baggage." Hinata eyes widened, Orochimaru did betray them this trap was for them included.

" **Test my ass!**" Ino yelled as she jumped on top of Kabuto's back. She snatched his glasses off and started scratching his eyes, she was trying to gouge them out. Kabuto tried reaching behind him to pull her off, but Ino seemed to be squirming and to small to actually get a grip on. Hinata snapped out her shock and activated her Byakugan. And boy was she mad....

She was so enraged, _'2 times'_

So angry, _'4 times'_

She never felt so betrayed., _'8 times'_

She's given this man her all, '_16 times'_

She believed this horrible man, '_32 times'_

She let him make her into a monster , _'64 times'_

Just like him. '_128 fucking times!'_

"**Die**, you son of a bitch!" Hinata fell to her knees but continued to try and get up, tears in her eyes. If she couldn't trust him…then who? She put so much time and effort in this, just to end it like-

What the hell?!

Kabuto's body that laid on the floor poof out in smoke, what it was replaced by was a sound-nin. Hinata eyes bugged out her head when she heard clapping in the background.

Clap

Clap

**CLAP….**

Holy crap he used Shikon no Jutsu !

"Nice Hinata, good to see your more then just brains. I'm sorry to do this I really am but….you two have to die."

******************************************************************************************

"Temari, I think we need to admit we'd lost Hinata and Ino." Sakura announced, she was tired of walking in circles her and Temari lost Hinata and Ino long ago. For all she knows they could be dead by now, even she had to admit the plan was kind of bogus.

Temari rolled her eyes, "We're not lost just-" She stopped when she heard a blood curdling scream not far away.

She took that scream as Hinata's.

" I told you we weren't lost, come on!" With that Temari and Sakura ran to the noise.

******************************************************************************************

Kabuto was covered in blood, obviously it wasn't his but none the less. At the current moment he had Ino by the hair, while Hinata lifeless body laid on the floor right next to her.

Blood was **everywhere**…

Ino was bleeding so much internally she just basically vomited blood all over the cold hard floor, that currently looked like it just got new red carpeting done.

Hinata couldn't move if her life depended on it, she just watched. Kabuto did her the worst, Chakra no Mesu was a technique she always feared from him she just never thought he would use it on her. He aimed at he back to most and oddly he was aiming for Ino's front.

She began blinking back to reality when she saw Kabuto near her, how the hell did he over power them so quickly?

He turned her over onto her stomach so her back was facing him, what the hell was he doing? She screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt him removing her jacket and shirt leaving her clad in her brad. She looked across the room for Ino just to see her currently knocked out, and Kabuto had her pinned to the ground.

Fear got the best of her, "Kabuto! Why,….._**don't**_!"

For a second his eyes flashed with pity and guilt, " Hinata please understand, this is not my intentions. Orochimaru-sama said to do this, it is…for the best he says. **Gomen Nasai**!" He took a scalpel from his pouch and laid it on Hinata's back skin, cutting her skin like a puzzle piece. Hinata let out a sharp cry when he ripped the skin he sliced out.

3 slices of skin he ripped out.

The cuts were so deep, her spinal cord was showing. More blood sprayed across the room and Hinata finally passed out from the pain.

"Oh. My. GOD.!!" Sakura yelled, she arrived at the scene before Temari and was horrified to see the room she was in. Blood was **everywhere**, and Hinata looked as if she'd been practically skinned alive. Kabuto turned to her with a surprising dark aura around him, at the moment he had a solid grip of Ino's neck.

"Haruno, I advise you to leave now. If not imagine yourself in this situation, you're a young one don't be foolish…." If she was surrounded by others, if she had a more steady grip of the situation she'd stay and do her damn best to help. Rate now though…..she ran, as fast as she could.

Ino's eyes became alarming, Sakura turned her back on them. " You _**FUCKING TRAITOR**_!" Ino was going crazy, she couldn't believe this was happening to them.

Kabuto watched as Sakura bumped into Temari on her way running out and how Ino gave another last minute attempt to be saved, " Temari, please! Help me! **PLEASE**!!" Kabuto's grip on Ino's neck only tightened stopping her from begging further, not that it did much help. Temari gave a quick examination of the room and the predicament that Hinata and Ino seemed to be in, she could tell it was rigged. Just because Kabuto was there alone….something was still up, something was still in that room. " Ino! Listen I'm going to go get help, I swear I'll return, hang in there!"

The hand Ino had reached out to Temari dropped at her side, un-freaking believable she thought for a second, "Temari don't, _**TEMARI**_!!"

"Shhh, shall we continue." Ino's head snapped over to reveal the very man she basically had nightmares about. " O-O-Oro-Orochim-maru!"

Insert Maniacal Laughter….

******************************************************************************************

By the time Temari reached Sakura she was already with the rest of the team, Ten-Ten seemed to be pretty banged up and Sakura looked like a scared blowfish. Out of breath Temari tried to speak,

"B-B-Blood! K-Ka, Oh fuck it follow me!" With that she led everyone to Ino and what was left of Hinata.

******************************************************************************************

"You know Ino, I could never know whether or not you were completely loyal to me." Orochimaru couldn't help but smile at poor Ino's face expression. She was on her knees with tears streaming down her face, eyes puffy red from the fear and stress of the situation, "Orochimaru-sama, please I have been nothing but the utmost loyal to you." He put his hand up to instantly silence her, "No, no you let your emotions get in the way of what true potential you can have you know. I think we should fix that."

Ino closed her eyes and let out a whimper, "Please, Orochimaru-sama…" She couldn't even finish as she just sat there crying. She basically had nothing left, she was betrayed by every person that possibly counted in her life, she just had nothing left to give.

Smiling down at her Orochimaru rubbed his hand across her face, "Now, Now Ino you were never the type to beg. I can see your beauty and your sanity is all you have left darling. Lets see what you do without both!"

Ino's head snapped up and she screamed at what she saw, a monstrous entity that she only heard stories of the 3rd Hokage doing before he died. Appeared behind Orochimaru going through him and into her, "H-how, you cant, you shouldn't-"

"My dear, over time you can learn anything. Especially one that almost ruins your life, and now with this I shall take something you cherish. Consider this my gift to you, if I take this then you'll just have to learn to master your clan techniques a different way…..a way without your **sanity**!"

Ino was horrified, could he possibly do such a thing! Feeling her control over herself slowly slip she realized he could. In a matter of moments Ino practically forgot how to breath,

"Kabuto while she's in that state extract her skin also."Kabuto walked over to Ino and gave her the same pity/guilty look he gave Hinata.

However how painful it was, Ino appeared to be looking at him with a big **smile.**

******************************************************************************************

Temari and the others reached the room to find nothing but a blood bath.

This room looked and smelled like the other room they were in, Shikamaru looked over the room and spotted to skinned forms. Signaling the others they ran towards the corps and were shocked out there lives, Sakura let out a loud scream and buried herself in Naruto's chest.

Hinata and Ino lay there, Hinata with her spinal cord visible and Ino with ripping's of her front side to the point where you could see her rib cage.

Temari hugged Shikamaru close to her crying, "Oh God, Shikamaru I tried so hard…I fucking really did!" He returned the hug trying to hold back his tears.

'_My INO!'_

They didn't want to believe this none of them, especially Naruto. "Naruto, come on we have to signal for back up. You cant stay here." Sakura held his face in her palms while connecting his forehead with hers. However Naruto was in a daze, he couldn't leave Hinata after so long he'd been yearning, wanting to show her his love for her and he finally got her just for her to….

He hugged Sakura tighter crying in her shoulder, everyone was trying to be so strong for a situation that needed nothing but emotion in it .

They were **turning** away.

They were **leaving** them to rot.

They didn't even dive them a **second** thought.

They just risked there lives for these **ungrateful** fools…..

"**YOU BASTARDS!!"**

******************************************************************************************

That was…..long! The longest I ever written!

What'll happen now, did our heroine Hinata and Ino die!?

Of course not!! So see you next chappie for the results…..review too!! I missed them!….

TTFN!!


	12. Realization

And I'm back! And might I say I'm quite impressed with the progress I've been making. (Cheesy Smile)

My new fic "Bugging You" is out and more ideas are rolling off my head!!

But back to Vengeance, I'd still like you guys input on it!!

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep…..**_

"Argh! Damn heart monitor." Ino tried her best to cover the light that was in her face. She tried her best not to move because to be honest, she felt like shit.

Her chest was killing her and she had a horrible headache, but soon sounds and images where becoming clearer to her. She could tell by the smell alone she was in a hospital and ICU for better measure. _'How did we get back in the village? Where's Hinata!?' _She didn't see her in her room, what if she didn't make it!

Ino became frantic.

She tried getting up just to have a sharp pain hit her like no other. She screamed out in pain and collapsed back on the bed, her chest felt like it was on fire and she could have sworn her skin was ripping and a added bonus was her head wouldn't stop spinning. She heard footsteps and figured they were coming to check on the noise, when she cracked open her eye rage filled her like no other.

It was Sakura. _'Bitch #2'_

Behind her was Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji and…..Temari _'Bitch #1'_. Ino examined her teammates and visitors, they all looked annoyed and frustrated she didn't see not one once of fear, relief or even sadness in there eyes. She looked at Temari and her eyes continued to go down to were she saw her and Shikamaru's hand laced together.

Then she finally cracked.

Before Sakura could even attempt to check her Ino pushed her away, she didn't care how painful it was she had enough of these **people**. " Get out! Get the **FUCK** out!" Everyone around her eyes widened and Sakura attempted to hold Ino down until she calmed down. That just seemed to make matters worse, Ino punched Sakura straight in the nose and tried to pull her down on the bed with her. Asuma grabbed Ino's hands and held them behind her back, while Choji took Sakura from Ino's grip.

"I think it will be best for Sakura and Temari to leave, they can get there words and questions in later. Sakura can you send another nurse in please." Asuma continued to hold Ino's struggling arms as he gave them orders. As the two girls left they gave Ino this apologetic and guilty look and departed.

Rate now would be the perfect time for a cigarette, Asuma rolled his eyes, but he couldn't he had to find out what the hell happened on this mission to leave Ino so…..destroyed. "Ino what-"

"Do not even** speak **to me." Her words were spoken with venom, she couldn't even look at them. It was worse enough the mission assigned to her and Hinata was practically suicide and yeah maybe she could handle the whole Orochimaru two-facing them, but her own teammates! They basically watched her as she bleed to death on the floor and when they were sure she was dead, they turned there backs on her!

'_They wanted me to die' _It was all coming clear to her now, she should have known.

"Ino, we just want to know if your all right. What Temari and Sakura explained happened to you and Hinata is horrible. They tried with all there might to help you two, but they were out numbered and couldn't get a good vision of what happened to you two. So please, fill me in at least." Asuma sat on the hospital bed besides Ino and stared in her eyes, god did they look so empty.

Ino recited in her mind what Asuma said. She did it over and over until one part came to mind at full blast. "They were out numbered? They tried to help?! They did **nothing**!" Asuma stared at her eyes and couldn't tell whether she was lying or not, her eyes could barely focus on one area for more then a second.

Shikamaru moved closer to Ino, thinking maybe she was still too emotional to answer these questions. " Ino, maybe your over reacting. Sakura and Temari are well trained, they would never abandon a situation unless they saw fit. Maybe-"

"BULL SHIT! That was not the fucking case. Are you calling me a **liar**!" Ino had just about enough and when Shikamaru didn't answer but cast his head down and muttered a 'troublesome' she went insane. She pushed him and Asuma aside and got out of bed.

Holy Shit did it hurt her, but she did it.

******************************************************************************************

Hinata laid on her stomach in the hospital room, she was wide awake and doubted that she got any rest from the journey back here. She assumed the only reason Ino and her was recognized of being alive was because of her loud outburst.

'_YOU BASTARDS!'_

Oh yeah, that was it. She guessed her temper got the best of her, now that was something rare. She couldnt help herself though, the way they 'cried' at there so called deaths and how they 'wished' that they could do more. Oh, and that Sakura deserved to have a award for best actress, she made Naruto putty in her hands……again.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought, he used her.

Naruto actually had the bronze to use **HER**! She was a replacement for that green eyed monster.

Hinata was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the door creep open, the mumbling sounds she did hear were very familiar.

"You've been a disgrace for the last time Hinata."

Her eyes widened in horror and she made an attempt to move, but was soon held painfully down by a Hyuuga clan member. Even though doing this in the past proved to be worthless Hinata still did it.

She screamed for help........

******************************************************************************************

Ino made her way to the waiting room in big steps to see Sakura, Temari, Naruto, Neji and basically everyone else from the mission along with there sensei's. Upon seeing her main targets she launched herself at Temari, but stopped mid-reach when she heard a blood curdling scream.

"HINATA!!"

******************************************************************************************

One clan member slammed her onto her damaged back, while the other held her arms above her head and another held her feet. She looked around the room to see her father in the corner not even making eye contact with her and a Hyuuga elder in front of her with a scroll in hand. Her struggling stopped and it seemed her breathing went with it, "Why?" She already had a good idea of what they were planning to do with her and she just wanted to know, why?

What they gave her was silence, and if silence is what was the answer then she wasnt going to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cries and pleas. She understood there ways now, she understood them all know.

Her eyes snapped to the door when she heard banging and Ino's voice on the opposite side. She smiled to herself, whenever Ino talked you'd never have to worry about her mumbling, basically because she never did her voice was always loud as ever.

Outside the door Ino stared hard at the Hyuuga guard at the door to Hinata's room, "Get out of my way before I make you." The man before her just had an emotionless face when he stared at her and said nothing, "Ino this is Hyuuga affairs, there is nothing we can do." Ino glared daggers at Asuma and shook his words right off. Listening to these people just seemed to get her hurt.

"Open the door or I will break it…..and you." Again the Hyuuga man stayed unmoving but he spoke this time, "Little child I will break yo-"

He never got to finish as he hunched over in pain and shrieked in a high voice, Ino had gave him a nice, hard swift kick in the gonads. Taking this opportunity while he was down, Ino kicked him in the head until she was sure he was unconscious.

"INO! What the Hell, you-" Asuma stopped himself short sentence throwing his hands up in defeat, Ino wasn't even listening. Stopping her would result to negative actions only and basically she was acting on raw emotions from the near death experience. He was pretty sure no one else wanted to stop her either, not because they were afraid of her that was far from the real reason. They were worried and wanted the best for Hinata as much as Ino and were willing to fight her family for her.

His gaze landed on a certain blond off in the corner, he was sure quiet all of a sudden. He had this guilty look on his face too, what the hell did happen on the mission, everyone looks guilty?! He was taken from his thoughts when he heard a loud cracking sound. His head snapped to Ino and saw that she had put her fist through the door to unlock it from the other side.

Damn…..

She actually succeeded too, but he felt that maybe it was too late. As Ino and the others stepped into the room they saw Hinata knocked out with a couple of bruises on her arms from being held down so much.

Oh yeah, they were definitely too late….

Her forehead was wrapped up and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was under it. "She's your own flesh and blood how could you do such a horrible thing! She's done nothing wrong." Asuma raised his eyebrow at Naruto, the boy finally got over his shock of everything and spoke.

Good for him….

A elder from the Hyuuga clan looked at Naruto in disgust, "She hasn't done anything wrong? Yes she has, she's done plenty."

"What, what the hell did she do! It must be pretty damn awful since you branded her for life with the Hyuuga curse seal you **bastards**!" Asuma watched as Kakashi held Naruto back from the elder,

okay now he was pushing his boundaries….

"She's breathing isn't she, that's a big enough burden for our clan." With that the elder and the other three clan members left the room and rate out the hospital. Everyone in the room was speechless, how could anyone be so cold, so empty enough to disregard family.

Ino made her way to Hinata's bedside and sat beside her. She wiped the few loose strands of hair, that had fallen out of place from all the struggling, and smiled at her. She was beautiful, even in pain.

"When she awakes, please let my daughter know I am deeply sorry. When the elders make there decisions it's a done deal, my hands where tied." Hiashi was on his way out the door, even he couldn't be apart of what took place he himself felt disgusted.

Naruto spoke from behind him, "Your not the only one whose sorry, we all should apologize. This should have never happened…." His hands were shaking and his voice was cracking, Hinata didn't deserve this….nobody did not even the worst person in the world.

Kurenai looked everyone over, there mortified looks, defeated egos and just plain sadness was enough for her to know that what ever happened they were so desperately in need of forgiveness. "Naruto, everyone listen. As time goes by they will know that what has happened was a mistake, your all rookies some more then others and you all were afraid and made bad decisions. They know your all sorry…."

"Your not sorry." Everyone looked over to see Hinata glaring at them. Ino holding her hand in hers staring at them with a devious smile. Naruto had never seen Hinata's eyes so void of emotion, " Hin-Hinat-"

"Your not sorry…..**but** your going to be."

******************************************************************************************

It was raining and Hinata finally felt calm. After Ino had practically forced everyone out the room they actually had time to relax. It was kind of funny actually, they talked the night away about past memories. When they first met, when they first had a sleepover, when they first did everything together…..even killed. She was actually relaxed and almost at peace, but she was still mad as hell.

Those bastard watched them die, made up lies to cover there tracks and didn't even **try **to dispose of there bodies. Hinata briefly wondered how they lived anyways, there skin was ripped off in places that would immediately make you die. Orochimaru really wanted there skins for some damn reason too, and she was going to find out. She was going to find that out and find a way to get these traitorous bastards back.

In all due time. Fist she needed a new plan, a fresh start.

New people to trust.

New things to learn.

Old habits to kick.

New Vengeance to fulfill.

"Ino, do you still associate with the Akatsuki?" Ino looked confused for a second but hesitantly shook her head 'yes'.

Hinata grew a smile that could give the devil shivers….

"I would like a word with them." Insert maniacal laughter……

******************************************************************************************

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!! What are they planning NOW!!

Do you think Konoha deserves what's coming to them?!

Pfft, IDK!

The explanation of how they did survive will be in the next chappie!! Oh and Review!!!

TTFN…..


	13. Fake Tears

Ello, Ello! I'm back with the next chappie…..

The survival explanation is here.....kinda. Plus I know some people don't think this Naruto is very caring for Hinata, but he actually is and just keeps his **real **emotions more to himself. Even though this is a Naruhina and Shikaino, Hinata and Ino will still be paired with other people in the middle, but in the end they will end up with there men! So without further notice….

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

_One Sheep_

_Two Sheep_

_Three Shee- URGH! Why am I doing this!?_

Naruto stared at his ceiling in frustration, he was finding it very difficult lately to sleep.

**Guilt**

_No it wasn't my fault…_

**Heartbroken**

_Relationship never had time to cause damage…_

**Yearning**

_She made it clear she didn't want to see me…_

**Your LIES**

_Dammit!!_

Naruto rolled over to his stomach, this conversation with Kyuubi was giving him a headache. **"It's your own fault."** Naruto raised an eyebrow, _"How in the hell is this my fault?" _Kyuubi rolled his eyes, this kid could really be a jackass. **"How ISN'T this your fault?"** Naruto was in a thinking pose for a minute before he started listing things, _"One, I didn't give her that ridiculous mission plan. Two, I was nowhere near around her to help. Last but not least, Three, she should have figured Orochimaru was going to betray her." _

Okay this kid was THE jackass….

"**You sound like a fool. One, if your mind was more on your mate then the 'Uchiha' traitor you would have spotted the real flaws of that mission. Two, you may not have been around her, but instead you left her with two people who most likely don't have her best interest at heart. THEN you say she should have known Orochimaru was going to betray her, don't you think you should have known the Uchiha was going to betray you. Not only did you set her up for failure but you're a hypocrite at the same time."** Naruto was actually shocked, Kyuubi never really spoke this much….logic.

Was his logic even right? He thought he was pretty level headed when Temari laid out the mission plan, but then again he knew if Sakura was in that position he would have paid a little more attention.

He also thought that leaving Hinata and Ino in the care of Sakura and Temari was pretty smart, but then again Temari couldn't stand Ino and Hinata with Sakura was like having two strangers watch each others back.

The last part had to be wrong! Sasuke was nothing like Orochimaru, Naruto couldn't possibly be hanging around someone that was bent on revenge and yearned for an unbelievable amount of power that was slowly making him lose himself. Yeah Sasuke was nothing like that, right?

…….

……

……

_Oh dear god! I am a hypocrite, I did set Hinata up!_

"**Talk to her"**

_I don't deserve her, she doesn't deserve such a bad life with me around_

"**Over dramatic aren't we? What are you going to do then?"**

_I talked to Ero-Sannin and Tsunade today, I can go on the training mission for those three years. Hinata doesn't deserve what happened to her, nobody does I want to give her time and breathing room. Her and Ino are mad enough as it is._

"**Your planning on telling everyone when?"**

_Tomorrow, when Tsunade calls us all in to review over the mission._

"**She's going to be there?"**

_Oh yeah…._

**Bummer….**

*****************************************************************************************

Tsunade looked around her office room, every single person in the room either looked angry or pitiful. Ino and Hinata actually got out the hospital a little early to attend, she guessed they wanted to hear every last excuse said. Each person sat with there respectful team members and sensei's except Ino and Hinata, she didn't like where this was going. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, this was going to be a long day.

"I'm pretty sure you all know why I called you here. So lets get at it, this mission ended worse then the first retrieval mission mostly because the target wasn't even there. Please someone tell me what the hell happened."

Ino watched as Temari stood to talk, she couldn't wait to hear this one. "Basically Hokage-sama, we weren't prepared. We didn't really study up on the area and we didn't think of the possibilities of such a simple task being messed up."

Tsunade raised a arched brow, how was this mission close to simple? "What was the simple task?"

Temari looked at her as if it was obvious, " Spy and retrieve. That's all Hyuuga and Yamanaka had to do, I made sure they wouldn't get into combat if it came and I even gave them two backup groups. All they had to do was spy on the situation and if the target was spotted in a secluded area, retrieve him. I couldn't have made it any easier, I picked them because this was what they specialized in. Yamanaka specialized in spying and Hyuuga retrieving, plus they are supposedly well trained so I didn't think a real problem would occur."

Son of a bitch.

Neji stood next. The room was getting tense and he for one was already getting agitated, "Hokage-sama with all due respect, she's lying." Temari snapped her eyes to him and glared, Tsunade on the other hand looked anxious. "How so?"

"Yes, I believe the mission would have went somewhat well if what Temari said was right. It is true that is what Hinata and Ino are good in, but she didn't have it set up that way. Hinata and Ino were to be the first into Orochimaru's hideout and the backups were too scattered to really be there. The hideout was so cramp it really didn't have space for hiding to spy and the target wasn't even there to retrieve. It was obvious it was a trap once Ten-Ten came badly wounded and the fact we were so scattered it took us forever to find them. Even with our own special abilities it took time for us to correctly find them, it was like we didn't really find them till it was too late." Neji looked at Hinata and Ino standing in the far corner, "And I'm really sorry it took so long, this shouldn't have happened."

Tsunade looked at the two girls, they didn't seem fazed by Neji's apology. She figured they needed to understand maybe the reason for all this, "Hinata, Ino maybe you are taking this the wrong way. It is quite odd that everyone doesn't find you till your laying lifeless on the floor. Maybe Orochimaru set it up so that nobody would get through till then."

Ino personally didn't want to hear this bull they were feeding her she just had one thing really on her mind, "Have you figured why we're still alive. From all the whispers I've been hearing in the hospital we're supposed to be dead."

Tsunade frowned at that, what the hell bought this up? "The nurses or anyone else shouldn't be giving out information like this, but since your curious yes for a moment you two were dead." Ino eyes almost came out there sockets,

"How are we still alive?!"

"Orochimaru wasn't intending on killing us, him and Kabuto probably healed us barely when they were finished with what they wanted from our bodies. Something I still don't know about." Hinata said, it was kind of out of the blue so everyone was pretty shocked when she spoke so calmly.

"That makes the two of us Ms. Hyuuga. Another thing I'm curious about is how do you know Orochimaru's primary intentions so well. I've been reading over Sakura's and Temari's report for this mission and you came up a lot."

Hinata had to resist the urge to laugh.

What they had on her was nothing. Basically all they have on her is 'he said-she said' crap and can easily be thrown out, but she liked to be entertained. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Hinata, she felt as if she was being toyed with. "In Temari's report she stated, off the bat you didn't like her and you and Ino would very often have these 'secret' meetings. In Sakura's report she stated, you disappeared in and out of the cave frequently and were having some intimate relations with one of your fellow comrade. Now care to explain?"

Like she said, she loved to be entertained.

"Hokage-sama I told Temari I didn't like her bad behavior, she was giving Ino."

"Bad behavior? I didn't see this in anyone's report." Tsunade had this confused look on, and the confusion was disappearing and being replaced with anger. The thought of her ninja's covering another's ass for there screw ups and bad behavior was unacceptable, plus she was pretty sure they probably thought Hinata wouldn't say anything because of her shy demeanor.

BINGO!

She was reacting just how Hinata wanted her to, "Yes, I believe Nara and Temari were having a relationship before the mission. Ino told me they had this argument and she comforted Nara thus causing a miniature relationship with them thus-"

"Causing Temari to be jealous and a unclear thinker. I see Hinata." Tsunade was now staring hard at a gaping Temari. It all made since, she herself had seen the two around the village a little too close for comfort and Temari is known to have a very bad attitude.

Shikamaru eyes were wide open, she just lied to the Hokage. This bitch was playing no games, she twisted the situation and came up with a solid lie, "Hokage-sama, look with all due-"

"Nara, rate now I want to hear the rest of what Hinata has to say. I'll deal with you later. Now Hinata about the rest of there reports."

Hinata found it incredibly hard not to smile.

"I was simply trying to comfort Ino and get her head focused on the mission at hand. That was the reason Ino and I kept disappearing, if Ino went into the mission with all the stress Temari was performing on her it would have been worse."

Hinata saw the Hokage shaking her head in agreement and briefly wondered if she was this stupid. "Also in Sakura's report, I leave the cave a lot during the night for training. You can ask anyone here whether or not they seen me mostly train at night, especially my cousin. As for intimate relations with anyone there on the mission Hokage-sama-"

Hinata paused and scanned the room, everyone's faces were priceless….especially Naruto's. Shikamaru looked as if he wanted to choke her, Sakura and Temari were all bug eyed and shocked she actually was saying this and Naruto looked so….broken.

Hinata smirked to herself. _"The feeling's mutual….Naruto-kun"_

Tsunade cleared her throat to get her attention, "You did have a relationship there didn't you." Hinata put her head down and let out a sob, well to everyone it was a sob.

To her it was a chuckle…

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry. I- I just been admiring him for so long and was s-so happy to be able t-t-to fight by his side, I lost focus. I'm so sorry, but I learned my lesson my job always comes first. I promise I will never let a loveless relationship get in my way, I promise I will never let him use me again!" Ino had to hide her smile from everyone, _"And the award for best actor goes to…."_ Oh yea Hinata was good.

Naruto on the other hand looked heartbroken, she didn't feel anything. She thought it was 'loveless' and she was 'used'. He tried so hard, he tried to give her his all, "Hinata-chan-"

"Naruto please I think you've done enough." Ino said as she walked over to Hinata and comforted her, _"And the award for the second best actor is…."_ Ino had skills too.

Tsunade looked at the 'crying' girl, she knew rate off the bat Hinata was talking about Naruto. She liked that boy for so long it was a shame, and for Naruto to use her….wasn't like him? Maybe he did need this training mission with Jiraya after all. Speaking of training mission, "Naruto, do you have something to share?" However Naruto was nowhere to be found, he must have left after Hinata broke down.

Rubbing her temples more she just wanted to dismiss everyone after she told of Naruto's training mission, "Naruto will be taking a long mission AND before anyone interrupts it will be probably a couple of years. It's a training mission he actually wanted to take and now after today I think he might need it. Anymore questions ask him and not me. You're all dismissed."

Everyone made there way out slowly, they felt as if they were lectured about the 'do's and don'ts' of being a ninja. As Hinata and Ino made there way out they let out a relaxed sigh and started stretching there muscles, upon there relaxation a group of angry people marched over to them…well the angry people were actually there friends.

"We need to talk….now." Asuma took a firm grip on the two girls arms, behind him stood basically the whole rookie nine and Gai's team along with there sensei's.

Yeah, they didn't look so happy, "Problem guys?" Ino blinked at them, hiding a smile.

"**NOW**!"

******************************************************************************************

Well he's not happy is he? To bad for the whole 'why are we still alive theory' seems like Orochimaru would have to explain that.

And did Tsunade really believe all those lies, one or two maybe but ALL of them!...Welp we'll see...

Everyone's going to get to ask Hinata and Ino a question about what the heck's going on! If you have a question you want to know about them in this fic, tell me and I might put it in and answer it! So review and let me know, TTFN!!


	14. Explain yourself pt2 Moving On

Here's the next Chappie! Also thank you for the reviews…..LOVE IT!!

Ahem, sorry I was watching Dragon Tales with my niece….

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

_' Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

Boy did everyone look mad.

Hinata and Ino sat on a big rock together, while Team seven, eight, ten, Guy and Sand-nins sat with there sensei's on the opposite side.

All staring daggers at the young ladies before us.

"Come on someone has to speak up, I can cut the tension in this area with a knife." Ino finally spoke up, they were in the middle of the forest with no one else around. For some reason Ino didn't like being alone with people that was mad with her. Hinata however…..

"Silence helps them think of more bull Ino, didn't you know?" Hinata had this blank face on, no emotions could get in and none could get out. Still she was having fun with this, Naruto looked destroyed, the sensei's looked ticked off and everyone else couldn't tell who they were anymore.

Oh yea, she was having more then fun!

" I didn't know you thought so strongly Hinata, please explain more on how you feel." Kakashi finally decided to speak up. It was interesting these two girls caused so much trouble, but what got him more was the fact he knew they weren't going to stop here.

Oh no, they were just beginning.

"You see, sarcasm like that leads to a smaller team seven. Sasuke then Naruto….what next? I wouldn't say Sakura, mainly because no one wants used goods." Ino spoke, she stepped in front of Hinata. Hinata played her role in front of Tsunade and now it's her turn to handle them.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, something wasn't right. They had quick remarks for everything and they seemed too calm and collected. "I underestimated you two, tell me what are you further plotting."

Ino had to stop herself from looking at him as if he was insane. _'Plotting? What the hell do we look like? Oh yea old man we're going to give you all our plans.'_

"With all due respect Kakashi-sensei, we just want to….move on. Train with our teammates and attempt to forget this whole mission ever happened. The mistakes, the flaws the….forgetting we were still alive part, everything. I just want to….start over." Hinata blank face was still on and her words were just as empty as ever.

Emotionless sarcasm, god you gotta hate that!

"Just forget, right?" Naruto pushed his way through everyone, he didnt want to believe this was his Hinata he just had to see her blushing face one last time.

"Everything, right?" He would just get closer to her.

"What was said?" .....Closer

"What was seen?" .....Closer

"What was DONE!? How can we forget, how can I forget? Nata, I don't want to." He was face to face with her and held a pleading look. No one missed the 'Nata' nickname and were quite curious of how serious there relationship was.

However, Hinata's facial expression didn't wavier. "Uzumaki, that's what starting over means. You can do the same, leave, go, start over you deserve that much. I will do the same." They never broke eye contact and he never saw her blush, the truth finally hit him and he couldn't take it anymore. Naruto walked out the forest and away from Hinata.

"Naruto!" Sakura attempted to grasp him, but he shook her hold away and continued walking. "Hinata, what the hell?!"

"It's all about moving on Sakura, things need to be changed." Hinata eye's struggled not to look at Naruto's retreating form, it kind of pained her.

Keywords….**Kind of**.

"Really! So what big 'moving on' thing are you doing that's hurting Naruto like that. Now I'll have to cheer him up later!" Ino rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Tea bagger."

Hinata ignored Sakura's comment and announced something, "I want to request to the Hokage later on, that I get solo missions for a while. I think I need to be alone before I really can start over." Everyone's head snapped to Hinata, what the hell was she thinking!

"Hinata, do you know how dangerous that is! Your not even high enough rank for that." Kurenai looked a Hinata like she grew two separate heads. She cared too much for any of her students to be in danger. "Not only that sensei that would be brash and stupid, I also want to further my skills in the medical field also, me and Ino." Hinata looked over at Ino and winked, it was her turn for interrogation.

"Is that true Ino? You actually want to be in the medical field?" Asuma was in disbelief of Hinata's whole story, but when she brought Ino in this he knew it was a big lie. Ino could barely stay awake when Tsunade was giving a quick lesson on the subject. Later when asked what she thought about it she replied, _"It was retarded…."_

"Yes Asuma-sensei, what if this skill was needed for an emergency. Plus….I was thinking of doing a couple of solo missions myself and with a couple of more practice with my clan abilities I can do solo missions out of the village."

Now Asuma looked beyond mad, he looked furious.

It was rare he stepped out of his chilled composure to be active, but in this case he was going to. "I forbid it." Ino looked at him with an arched brow, "You cant do that, with what authority. The Hokage words always go over a sensei's." Asuma nostrils flared and his lips tightened, this girl was actually questioning him and his better judgment. "First of all, your father has given me all authority over you while he's on his extended mission. Meaning I'm your legal guardian and second because I know what's best for a mere child."

He has just started 'The Ino' up….

"Oh really. If you know what's best for me then you wouldn't have let me be skinned alive! Have my fucking sanity ripped out of me! I cant even tell who's-who now without concentrating for a while. You know what I'm out of here, nothing left to say to jackasses." Ino pushed aside the group to head out the crowded forest, upon her doing this Shikamaru attempted to stop her just to be blocked by Hinata.

"Wrong move Nara, leave her to me. I think the last thing Ino needs is comfort from the very person who betrayed her." Hinata bent over to whisper in his ear, "By the time I'm finish telling her about you, you'll be seen as nothing more then a perverted slime ball." She backed away from him to view his face, and she got the reaction she wanted too.

The look of pure utter hatred….toward her.

"Now what kind of manners is that Nara, running after another when your one and true love is standing over there." Hinata pointed to Temari off in the corner, "You've been awfully too quiet Temari-san, thinking of the correct way to deep throat." Everyone's eyes widened at Hinata and her words, while Temari speeded her way towards her and hulled off and punched Hinata in the jaw.

Hinata fell on the ground rather hard, but still she slowly got back up and noticed no one bothered to help her…..again. Swallowing the blood threatening to come out her mouth, Hinata finally broke her blank mask and smiled at them. "Jeez Temari, I get it you already know how to deep throat. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Lies! Everything that comes out your mouth is all lies! Ever since the beginning, lie after lie! What is true that you speak!?" Temari looked ready to kill, she kept her mouth quiet for too long and know the Hyuuga was pissing her off.

Hinata staggered her way over to her with a big smile, no one could even guess that was Hinata with a smile that big. "Well I lied about not liking you or wanting revenge on anyone, I just wanted to blow some steam. I really respect you and how you handled a rush mission, really I do." Hinata's smile never wavered and it was starting to make Temari sick. She mumbled a quick 'Apology accepted.' and turned to leave when she heard Hinata call out to her.

"What I said apology accepted, we're cool." Temari narrowed her eyes when she saw Hinata's smile grow.

….

….

….

"Happy Opposite Day!"

******************************************************************************************

All Kunoichi and Shinobi were at the gates to see Naruto off.

He kind of wanted this to be a personal matter but didn't say anything of it, as long as his real friends were present. Respected people bowed to him and he could sense the fakeness from them, he ignored them though he was pretty good at that after so many years.

Jiraiya spotted Naruto easy in the crowed with his loud orange screaming at him, "Hey kid! Come on don't have all day things need to be done!" Naruto glared daggers at him, he sure knew how to ruin a moment.

"Pervy-sage!…." Naruto turned around to wave one last goodbye to his friends, but he noticed Hinata wasn't with Neji. Neji gave a shrug and a pity look towards him, he knew he was kind of hoping Hinata would at least show up. With a fake smile he turned back toward Jiraiya, "I'm coming!" you could sense the sadness in the way he spoke.

_Moving on……Change….Forgetting_

Maybe Hinata did have something there, maybe he did need to forget. Forget the betrayal he unintentionally did, forget his bad decisions, even forget his knuckle-headed behavior but he could never forget her.

Not Hinata....His Hinata.

When he comes back he'll be a new man for her, he'll be her Naru-kun again! "Hell Yea I'm coming!" With that he sprinted towards Jiraiya and his new mission.

******************************************************************************************

Atop a tree far away from the crowd Hinata and Ino stood. Hinata with a swollen jaw and a black eye and Ino frowning besides her. Hinata rolled her good eye at her, "Can you stop pouting, I'm trying to watch Naruto leave. You have nothing to be mad about, you don't have to apply ice to a fucked up face." Hinata finished with slamming her ice pack to her face again.

"You should have let me at her. She had no right to hit you….twice." Ino frown increased, she really didn't like that Sand girl.

"No, I wanted her to. She thinks I'm weak, she thinks we're weak. I'm not initiating any attacks on anyone until I am sure we can handle it and until we have the right….backup. Orochimaru didn't cut it so now we're trying your sources."

Ino looked amused with this, "Oh really, explains the solo missions you want to take up." Hinata shook her head in agreement, "Less time with the people holding us back, more time with people pushing us forward."

"Agreed, but before I go and file my share of paperwork towards the Hokage may I ask why your so interested in Akatsuki now?" Ino's only answer was a smile from the swollen Hyuuga's face. With a smirk in return, "Enough said, I'll be back." and Ino made her leave.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

When sure Ino was gone someone spoke, " When **did** you believe in Pain-sama's belief's?" Hinata snorted at this, "I don't, I actually think it's the dumbest thing I ever heard. However, I heard he doesn't go back on his word. I need his word on something, I need to get stronger, I need to watch this village burn."

"Unfinished things here are holding you back. Be stationed here for a while, gather information and we'll train the two of you on days off and at night." Hinata looked at the shadow curiously, "Unfinished business? Itachi, what are you talking about?"

Itachi came from the tree shadows and looked down with Hinata at the crowd below saying goodbye to Naruto. "You and Yamanaka spoke too much to certain people." She followed his gaze to Ino's team, "That's team ten, Ino's team. They're the only ones who know, why?" Itachi looked at Hinata with a blank stare.

Hinata briefly wondered if that's how she looked the other day. It was kind of scary….

"They have to go, as in die. Not Ino's business to know about this, Pain-sama said they would get in her and our way of succeeding. Especially with there sensei by there side." Hinata looked over Asuma for a little while longer before something dawned on her, "Are you giving me my first mission?"

"Deal with it. Kill there sensei first, watch the team crumble then kill the remaining two." Itachi said it without a care, like it was normal to him. "I must take my leave, training will begin tonight so tell Yamanaka. We allowed you two in Akatsuki for a reason, don't make us want to take it back. Remember if our people quit, they don't quit alive." With that he poof out of sight, leaving Hinata to her thoughts.

'_Uzumaki when you see me again I wont only be a different women, but a different Hinata…..I'll be a killer.'_

******************************************************************************************

Done! That was kinda rough....

Welp I'm pretty sure I'm going to do a time skip on this next chappie and skip to three years with minor flashbacks here and there....

New Hinata, New Ino...New Everyone!

Next Chappie alot of stuff wil go down, so dont miss!....and dont forget to REVIEW!!

TTFN


	15. Preperations

Ello, Ello! I'm back with the next chappie! This will contain the time skip and much more….It's a little sad, but don't get mad at me! Lets all just go with the flow…..

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

' _Thinking' Thinking_

**'Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

**'_Thinking' Intense Thinking_**

******************************************************************************************

Three years, three whole years Hinata and Ino have been in the village.

Secretly stealing, blackmailing and killing. Not from there village though, they were too smart for that.

**Flashback!**

_The man known as Pain slid his fingers over Ino's neck, happily watching the shivers go up and down her spine at his touch. He could feel Hinata's glare as he did this, he could tell she wouldn't dare let him see her glare at him nor tell him to stop. This girl was different, she was a Hyuuga none the less. They were known for hiding emotions, for killing without feelings, to cause wars for simple pride._

"_Why are you here." The way Pain spoke it didn't seem like a real question, which got Hinata confused. "For strength." Hinata was so confused, she didn't even think he heard her since he was still 'playing' with Ino. Who was currently standing like a statue, she didn't blame her if a man with that much power was touching her she'd be too scared to move too._

_Rejection might not settle good with them._

"_Stupid girl I know that, come now you're a Hyuuga. Stand tall, speak firm and tell me what you want with that blank expression your clan is good for." Pain still didn't look at Hinata and she was beginning to think he didn't take this seriously. Hinata let out a low growl, if he thinks they snuck out of there homes, met in a dirty old abandoned cabin and in a dark and smelly place just so he could play with Ino he was dead wrong._

"_I-I want to get stronger…. I want to this village to f-fear me….I WANT YOU TO FACE ME!" Hinata finally lost her cool and snapped. She cursed her timing in wanting to be brave….fiddlesticks! _

_Pain stopped rubbing Ino's back and looked at Hinata amused, "You think I'm not taking you seriously? Do you know who and or what you are messing with child? The fact that I came personally myself is enough reason for you to know I am extremely serious." His amused face quickly changed to a blank one._

_Hinata on her part was still angry, "Then show it. Teach me, Train me do something! How am I supposed to gain power to destroy when I'm learning nothing!" Hinata really wished she'd learn to shut her mouth, she thought she'd be a pro at it._

"_Destroy? Never mentioned that earlier, you hate the village to the point where you would destroy?" Pain arched a brow at Hinata. _

_She was getting interesting,_

_ "Hai, I'd do anything." Hinata lowered her voice and stared in the eyes. "You'd be willing to do work for me that would ruin you, inside and out." He directed this to both Hinata and Ino. Which both answered with a firm 'yes'._

"_I think we have something here now. I will make my decision later when you officially leave the village, but till then you're stationed here. I will be giving you missions while your either on your solo missions or at night, nothing resulting or causing effect in your village....not yet. Meaning you have to keep up, a result of not doing that will equal death." His expression was serious, as what Hinata expected._

**Flashback over!**

When they finished there solo missions early they would start the mission Pain-sama had given them. They weren't alone though, they had teammates just not there original one.

**Flashback!**

"_Who the hell are you Hn?!" Deidara said rather rudely to Ino, he was a tall blonde haired man with a ponytail in a similar style as hers. Ino rolled her eyes at him, "Who are you the transvestite around here or something?" Deidara looked ready to kill at that statement but a rather large….man came to stop him. Ino would like to call him a man, but his appearance in general stopped that. He was a tall kinda large muscular man, he kind of reminded her of a giant scorpion....she wouldnt dare tell him that though. When he walked towards her he appeared to be squatting and Ino wasn't really sure if he was walking, more like sliding._

"_Haven't you seen a true work of art before little girl!?" He sounded angry at her just staring at him like he was a side-show or something. Ino straightened her posture, "Umm my names Ino, your new team member for the moment." She sounded hesitant and cursed herself for it, "For the moment?" the man said to her. "Umm yeah, well until me and Hinata, my permanent partner, get the hang of things." Ino had the slightest clue why she was intimidated by this man, for crying out loud she saw a walking and talking plant earlier!_

_The big man grinned at her, "Sasori, that is my name. The man, yes man, you were arguing with earlier is my partner Deidara. Tell me Ino, you and your other partner are young and very pretty why choose this place to get away?" Ino narrowed her eyes at him, he seemed to be taunting her. "You make it seem as if this is a dream vacation! What do you mean why did I pick this place, where else do you go when you have nowhere else to go!?" Oh Ino was staring up again._

"_Home." Sasori said with a serious face._

_Ino eyes downcast and she went silent for a while, "And then when that's not an option, when that's the very reason why you came here. Sasori-san I want more then a home okay."_

_Deidara smirked at her, "You want them to pay….maybe even dead." Ino's head snapped at him in a glare. "Kid, its written all over your face. Your village betrayed you and now you want them to pay for it, it's the classical story. Very cliché, old, tired out. What makes you so different from the rest of them Eh?"_

_Ino smiled a smile that could split her face in half._

"_Because my revenge will be beautiful, my wrath will be covered with the most elegant blood and my deaths I bring will be more special then a supernova..... Anymore questions?" Deidara and Sasori looked at each other before Deidara spoke again with a grin, "Well how do you do partner."_

_Far off Itachi, Kisame and Hinata were watching the new team form together. "Be lucky you got us kid, those two are nuts!" Kisame said looking down at Hinata, who gave a shaky smile in response. 'Are you sure your not nuts?'_

**Flashback over!**

They trained with there teammates forming a bond they wised they didn't have, being connected with them did begin to interfere with there Konoha work. Juggling the two without them clashing was a difficult task.

**Last Flashback!**

_Asuma watched as Ino came early to practice, she usually did but she looked different today. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked scared up. On the side of her face that usually did have a bang sliding down was a little wider and thinker, covering majority of her face on the left side._

"_New look, you already changed outfits didn't you?" Ino could tell it was a joke and attempted a soft smile in return._

_Asuma didn't have the heart to tell her that her once soft smiles were now cold and pointless. She's smile now and it looked like she was plotting something._

"_Sorry I'm doing that weird smile again, aren't I?" Ino could tell by the look on his face that she was right. Asuma sighed, "Ino." Ino stiffened, he knew what she was doing at nights and on her solo missions when she wasn't with her team. He caught her many nights staggering in her house either covered in blood or bruises. Of course he asked her….and she cried the first time, broke down and told him everything. Of course he told her to quit and she said she would…the first couple of times. After a while though she became distance, waved him off with a 'I am' and kept it going ignoring the hollow feeling inside, he figured she drowned it with the new drinking habit she aquired._

"_Asuma-sensei please, I'm going to do it." Ino pleaded with him to drop the subject, he and her both knew she wasn't planning on stopping. It became more then a 'power' issue now, "When then?" He asked her._

"_When then, what?" Choji asked coming towards them with Shikamaru trailing behind him. Ino thanked the lords they weren't there eavesdropping , "Nothing Choji, come on put the chips down and lets go run some laps to warm up." Ino said to Choji who was looking at her strange, "Ino umm, not to be rude but today must not be your good day. Considering you didn't want to put make-up on." Ino just smiled at him and ushered him to run with her._

_Shikamaru sighed as he leaned on a tree branch near Asuma, "She's been ignoring me more, she follows orders correctly with little to no complaints though." Asuma arched a brow at him, "But she's ignoring you?" Shikamaru mumbled a 'troublesome', "Yeah after missions she acts as nothing but coworkers and doesn't speak to me. I know me being Jounin and her Chuunin it would be kinda weird but this is ridiculous. Choji still finds time." Asuma sighed and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Shikamaru don't be this stupid. Give her time, you know after that 'incident' she wasn't going to look at you the same. Plus now your DATING the girl that she hates and you still expect her to be the same towards you, just give her time and don't push it." _

_Asuma ushered Shikamaru to run laps along with Ino and Choji while he thought it peace._

**Flashbacks Finally over!**

Hinata snapped out her 'daydreams' when she say Ino running up to them on the Hokage mountain. Thinking over the years, some of which she spent spying on Ino and her team. She was certainly still trying to find the best way to kill Asuma without Ino knowing it's reasons behind this, either that or kill him and blame someone. It's been three years and she still couldn't figure a way to kill the bastard! Well she figured some ways, just not any that wouldn't leave Ino in shambles, she's became quite the gem for Pain-sama. So with team 10 in the way Pain-sama wasnt getting Ino's full trust and attention, and that wasnt flying by so well.

"You guys ready, we gotta do this fast before you're all sensed." Ino said taking in breaths from sprinting there. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi were there and ready for the plan. Ino was to perform her mind-switching technique and split her soul into three.

One for Tsunade, one for that Jiraiya and one for Sasuke.

Of course she didn't have the chakra for all three tasks, so that's were the others come in giving her the chakra she needed. They all gathered in a big circle with Ino in the middle, forming the correct hand movements to continue.

"You ready for this?" Itachi mumbled into Hinata's ear. Leaving her grinning, as she watched chakra flow around them and felt her own leave her. Laughing a little she thought to herself....the time has come, this village was going to catch hell from them…..

******************************************************************************************

Well I guess this chappie was more of an informing one, filling in some blanks of the past three years.

What was the plan for Ino to go in Sasuke, Tsunade and Jiraiya? Find out next chappie.

Character will die next chappie I'm pretty sure you all know who. But to be honest I'm kinda thinking it over….I really like him! Tell me your opinion on it....**PLEASE**!!

Well I guess you guys will have to see next chappie the real outcome….TTFN!


	16. Caught

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm BACK!! And I have a announcement….

I COLULDNT DO IT!!! I Luv Asuma, I cant kill him off its my fic and I forbid!! So sit back and enjoy how I pull this one off…

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi

'_Thinking' Intense Thinking_

******************************************************************************************

Hokage Tsunade:

-Age: Around her 50s

-Marriage Status: Widow

-Best in: Medical Jutsu and Upper body Strength

-Worst in: Emotions, Can easily be weakened when provoked on certain things.

-Rank: Kage level

Legendary Jiraiya:

-Age: Around his 50s

-Marriage Status: Married, to whom still pending

-Best in: Summoning, Chakra control, Strength

-Worst in: Still Pending, but he can be brash when upset

-Rank: Kage Level

Sasuke Uchiha :

-Age: 15-16

-Marriage Status: None

-Best in: Sharingan Abilities, Swordsmanship and Strength

-Worst in: Upper body strength, Emotions: Meaning he has anger problems

Notes on three above:

-Tsunade suffered severe emotional damage when late husband died. Acquired gambling and drinking habit, but still a strong and harsh fighter. Has a strong upper body and relies on her hands the most, out of her two comrades Orochimaru and Jiraiya she is the weakest.

-Jiraiya is carefree and barely seems a threat, but when forced into battle or when he really wants something can be an extreme threat. Favors summoning Toad relations and there are still information unknown to us of him.

-Sasuke comes as emotionless and cold when truly he is angry. He hides his emotions very well, but can still be provoked and weakened when family affairs come up. Other then this information what Orochimaru has taught him is still slightly unknown….for now.

Plan on the three listed above: Yamanaka will perform her Shintenshin Jutsu and split into three, of course she will need extra chakra from the others, she will briefly be in Tsunade enough to hold a meeting with the rookie nine, team Guy and there sensei's to send them on a retrieval for the 3rd time for Sasuke Uchiha since he will be around the area.

Then she will briefly be in Jiraiya for him to change routes to meet up with the rookie nine and Sasuke. Last the Uchiha will be redirected by Yamanaka to the same exact area as rookie nine and Guy, Sensei's and Jiraiya along with Uzumaki Naruto. Then the ambush begins….

******************************************************************************************

Hinata closed up the scroll Itachi gave her and put it in her jacket pocket. The plan had worked so far, Ino came through, which just meant her chakra control was getting better. Currently they were with there village teams on there way to a third 'retrieval' mission, but in Hinata's case her assassination mission. Team ten sensei Asuma had to die today and nothing was going to stop her, she'd been delaying this for too long. She'd got her comrades Hidan and Kakuzu to agree to help her in the task, them wanting to take him down for there own reasons she assumed.

"Hinata you okay? You've been pretty quiet?" Hinata turned to look at Kiba, good old trustworthy Kiba. She's going to miss his face, hopefully during the ambush it wont get ripped off. "Hai, Kiba-kun I'm fine. Please stop worrying." True she didn't give a damn if he worried or not, but it added to her 'shy-good hearted' nature if she did. Turning her smiling face from her comrades she looked over at Ino's team, who was currently scowling in her direction. Ino gave her a smirk though, she could always count on Ino to bring her spirits up.

"Okay we've been at this for hours, lets take a break." Hinata rolled her eyes, why was Kakashi lead of this anyways, he was too emotionally attached for this. Ino left Tsunade body before she even picked the leader of the mission, she was surprised she didn't say 'what the hell just happened' when she saw everyone in the room. Ino's gotten stronger though so she didn't expect that to happen, when Ino goes into someone's body she can change there view on things completely. The person could say they liked babies and once Ino's been in and out of them the person whole view on babies just changed. Of course she knew Ino would had to need more chakra for dealing with Tsunade and Jiraiya, even if it was for a minute. However it worked and she was grateful, but Kakashi as team leader come on! Even Asuma had to frown on this.

Of course there guard wasn't down while they were on break, but they tried to relax as much as possible with possible killers in the forest with them. Everyone was with there respectable teams, well team seven was as together as they were going to be. Sakura and Kakashi looked pretty put together. Hinata didn't talk to Ino the whole way there just a couple of side glances, she didn't want Asuma to get suspicious. She turned her head when she heard Sakura scream like a banshee.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura practically tripped on air to get to him, which Naruto was all to happy to accept. "SAKURA! I missed you guys, what are you doing here?!" Even at a far enough range the guy was loud as hell. Hinata had to admit he looked good though, tall, tan, muscular and the joy he always carried with him. Back then Hinata would have loved that joy, but now she just wanted to squash it. She shook her head to free herself of the anger building up, she needed to focus at the task at hand. If Naruto was here now it was only a matter of time before Sasuke got here….then Akatsuki. The moment she finished her calculations of time she had left she saw Naruto making his way towards her and her team. "Hey Shino! Looking…uhh relaxed. Where's your Sensei?" He didn't really have much to say on Shino's part, he changed his attire to more heavy clothes and you could barely make out his face. "She wasn't feeling up to the mission, so she stayed at the village. Nice to see you to Naruto." Naruto eyebrow twitched, same old Shino.

"Naruto man when did you catch some height?!" Naruto play punched Kiba in the arm for saying that, jeez he wasn't that short back then, "Gosh I'm fine thanks for asking Kiba." Naruto's attention turned to someone he's been dreaming about for three long years. She looked beautiful, long hair, curvy figure, kissable lips….okay his mind was wondering again. "H-Hinata, umm nice to see you again. Y-You look….beautiful." Naruto frowned at himself, stuttering? How LAME was he?! "Uzumaki-san, nice to see you again….I suppose." Kiba and Naruto gasped at Hinata, Naruto more then Kiba. He was hurt, destroyed even, but was shocked to see Hinata lean into him and whisper in his ear.

"I suppose I do miss you, nice ass by the way….and if I was you I'd duck." Naruto's mind tried so hard to comprehend everything Hinata said after 'nice ass', but he did catch the duck part. Snapping his head to look behind him he saw a kunai fly towards his face, and duck he did. "Still slow as ever…dobe." Naruto snapped his head to the person the voice belonged to. "Teme!" Naruto was practically growling, three years had given him a lot of time to think, sure he wanted Sasuke back, but only if he was screaming like a little bitch for Naruto not to beat the living crap out of him anymore.

Both boys grunted in pain as they felt needles hit there necks, Sasuke being first to fall. "W-What the hell." Naruto looked behind him to see Hinata with a handful of needles in her hand, whether they were poisonous he didn't know. While Ino was over on Sasuke side throwing a few more needles in his neck for good measure. "Ino your going to kill him if you keep doing that, two is good enough." To show she was right she inserted another needle into the dizzy Naruto and watched him fall to the ground.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Asuma barked over at the two girls, who by the way were not fazed. "Getting done what TWO retrieval mission could not, all it took were two-" Ino stopped talking when a punch landed on her cheek knocking her to the ground. She quickly got up to see a girl with glasses staring at her, "Look what you did to Sasuke-kun, now apologize." Behind the girl were sound nins, a couple she recognized from sealing the 3rd Hokage and Orochimaru up into that fight.

Ino began to smile at the small group, she could just taste there blood already and she could imagine the beautiful things she could do with it. However she felt her soon to be fun was soiled when a familiar chakra signature was felt, "Sorry Karin darling, but I cant play rate now." Karin looked at her curiously, "How do you know my nam-" She jumped however when she saw a sword go threw one of her men head.

Out came Kisame with a grin on his face, "Who's next?" The once chilled rookies and there Sensei's got into thee fighting positions, while Hinata and Ino did opposite of them. "Hyuuga, Yamanaka! What are you doing?!" Kakashi broke his composure and hissed at the two girls. Ino blinked and looked over at Hinata, "I think its call treason, right?" Hinata looked at Ino with a blank face, "That's right Ino, it is."

"Ino, get the sound nins escaping Sasori and Deidara are there waiting for you." Itachi jumped from the bottom of a tree and looked at Ino, "Hai!" She smirked then dashed towards the direction they went.

Shikamaru found it quite odd that they were planning on fighting them when it was three against eleven. He was pretty sure some of them could be beat easily, but they were still out numbered. Then again Itachi did manage to kill his whole clan and Kisame…he looked crazy enough. Hinata capabilities were still kind of a mystery to him, she managed to lie this far, right?

Okay now the ground was shaking and he was kind of freaked when he saw stems coming out the ground and was it him or was the flowers growing bigger? It wasn't him, the flowers were getting bigger and the stems wrapped themselves around several of them. Okay lets see now, Sakura didn't have the strength to unwrap herself, so she's out.

Ten-Ten couldn't get to her weapons in time, so she's out.

Lee, well damn you'd think he'd be fast enough, guess not so he's out.

Shikamaru cursed, how the hell did three get taken down already!

Some were currently trying to avoid eye contact with Itachi, which left them blind to the things around them, which each by each got them taken down. So lets see again, Choji got taken down by a giant Venus flytrap, Kakashi is going at it with Itachi meaning no help to them, now leaving them with six people left. How the hell did this happened was beyond his idea, but it only got worse when two others came. One had white hair and was exposing his chest, the other covered head to toe and you couldn't see his mouth, but he did have some weird eyes. Now its four who-knows-what ranked missing-nin against the six of them, plus a still mysterious Hinata on there side.

Hinata seemed to be more of a observer then anything, she kept her eye on Hidan especially as he descended towards Asuma. She jumped a little when she noticed Shikamaru get his head bashed in with the back end of Kisame sword, what a shame he should be more on guard.

******************************************************************************************

"Ino what are you doing here?" Sasori looked at Ino confused, "Itachi said you guys were waiting for me, but it looks like you already had your fun." Ino pouted as she looked at the dead corps around her, she then straightened up in thought, "So you guys didn't need me?" Deidara shook his head, "These idiot were nothing without there leader and since Uchiha is out of commission….it was cake." Sasori spoke up, "That Karin girl did get away, I think she went to pick up the sleeping Uchiha boy." Ino's mouth formed a smirk, "Over my dead body!" She wanted payback anyways.

******************************************************************************************

When Ino arrived back to the spot she was shook, everything looked dead. Her arms roamed over to Shikamaru and Choji, then to Asuma…he looked dead. He looked gasping for air, covered in dirt and his own blood...again he looked dead. That Karin girl and Hinata were fighting though, which she was sure Hinata wouldnt hurt Asuma it only meant that bitch Karin did it, giving Ino the greatest reason to bash her face in, which she did. "You BITCH!" Hinata jumped out the way as she saw Ino throw herself at Karin giving her the thrashing of her life. Her eyes snapped back over at Asuma as she saw him grunt and attempt to get up, she thought Hidan took care of that. She scanned the rest of the area to see Itachi and Kisame were gone along with Hidan and Kakuzu, damn she hated it when they left her in these situations. She noticed Kakashi and Guy rising along with everyone else but a little weaker, she could make a run for it but leaving Ino was not an option. Ino was too much into the fight to leave anyways, the Karin girl wasn't holding up so well seeing she took a turn with her before Ino.

The situation she was in was bad, she could either knock Karin out grab a destruct Ino and try to get the hell out of there, which she was sure wasn't going to happen seeing some of the fallen people were slowly getting it together. Or she could heal Asuma from dying and try to come out as the pitiful victim again in front of Tsunade, which she was sure Tsunade was catching on quickly.

Hinata sighed and kneeled down in front of a dying Asuma, "The second choice is better." She mumbled under her breath. Hinata grunted as she felt herself being drained of her last bit of chakra, she'd started fighting as soon as she saw enough people were down, but the remainder that was standing was hard for her to take down. Asuma slowly regained his composure and started to breath normally, "So your not that much of a traitor after all." Asuma mumbled under his breath slowly sitting up, "And your one hell of a healer."

Ino landed one last punch on the jaw before she heard Asuma speak, "Asuma-sensei!" leaving Karin to slowly disappear from there sight. She was knelt beside Hinata near Asuma in a minute, but the joy in her face didn't last, "By Konoha laws, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino you are under arrest for treason." Hinata and Ino put there hands up above there heads and smiled, "H-Hey guys, I can explain." Hinata said with a bright smile.

******************************************************************************************

Told you I couldn't do it, me luv Asuma…He's my bitch.

Till next Chappie…ttfn

Oh and review….


	17. Lets explain part1

Well lets see now…Ino and Hinata are now 'arrested' for treason, lets see how it turns out!

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

"_**By Konoha laws, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino you are under arrest for treason." Hinata and Ino put there hands up above there heads and smiled, "H-Hey guys, I can explain." Hinata said with a bright smile.**_

Explaining was something that was in dyer need at the moment as Kakashi was glaring at the two girls. Hinata briefly wondered if he had such authority to arrest them, then again he was higher rank being a sensei didn't really stop the ability to arrest someone.

"Save your breath, explanations from you at the moment means nothing." Hinata had to stop herself from glaring at Kakashi, now he wanted to be big, bad and macho. "Let the kid explain, she did save my life so there has to be a valid reason behind it." Asuma said while rubbing his sore spots as he rested against a tree.

Ino glared at Kakashi, "I don't see you questioning Uchiha over there, so BACK off." Hinata wanted to snap at Ino and bolt at that very moment as Ino got all the attention back on the two of them, she was just fine with Asuma and Kakashi arguing with each other. "Yamanaka your in enough trouble as it is, I advice you-"

He stopped rate there as he heard the two sleeping figures move around, Naruto groaned while clutching his head, "I know I wasn't out drinking again with Pervy-Sage, so what-" He stopped as he looked around and memories started to come back to him. He jumped up and looked frantic, "Where's Hinata!?" He was met with glares from everyone else.

"Where's Hinata? The girl betrays us and knocks you out and you say _'Where's Hinata'_!?" Sakura was practically fuming at Naruto, "Thanks for asking we're FINE, BAKA" Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "I can SEE your fine, but I didn't see Hinata yet. How couldn't I know your not fine when half of you were bunched over me!" Hinata smirked over at him….a Naruto with a faltered mask, very interesting.

Sakura gaped at him, "Well if you feel that way-" Naruto cut her off with a hand in her face, "I do, and Sasuke's over there. Put your attention were its not wanted, with Sasuke." He didn't mean to be so mean to Sakura but, DAMN she was irking his last nerves. He just woke up with a headache and a sore body and she yells at him, what the hell was her and her vocal cords problem.

Asuma snapped his fingers in front of Hinata's face to bring her back to the task at hand, "If I was you, I'd explain." Hinata stared hard at him, why was he trying to give her another chance she was a total bitch to him over the last three years. She figured she'd find that out later so she looked over at Kakashi and straightened up, "It's hard to explain when I don't know what you want to know." If looks could kill Kakashi would have Hinata 6feet under with his glare.

"How did you get associated with those guys, your better then this." Kiba said. Well to her surprise other people other then Kakashi was asking her questions, everyone was gathered around them sitting on rocks and logs.

It was clear escaping was out of the question.

Hinata looked at Ino for her to answer, " Well three years ago to be exact, we got a position to earn greater things in life. They aren't as bad as you think, they just help us get stronger with no strings attached actually. How does the old saying goes umm, 'You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.' "

Everyone stared at Ino like she was crazy, that didn't answer the question at all.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "When we got out the hospital three years ago, Akatsuki made us an offer. So far it came out pretty good except the fact half of you were supposed to be dead. However I wasn't really expecting Uchiha to bring a small army of Sound-nins with him or the fact that Uzumaki came with a legendary Sannin, that really screwed up plans. Kept two of our people from coming in for the second ambush, Itachi and Kisame retreated seeing as you all stubbornly refused to stay down too."

"So they betrayed you?" Neji said in a flat tone, he was pretty mad about this and the fact he was actually someone Hinata beat a moment ago. Ino began to laugh at Neji, "Heavens no! Unlike you guys they take care of us."

"So they'll be back?" Sakura chimed in, "Yes Sakura, they just got finished fighting and left JUST to make a u-turn and come back to fight…baka they're not coming back." Everyone turned to look at Sasuke as he struggled to sit up, it was pretty hard especially when firmly tied up. "And you joined Akatsuki why again?" Kakashi made this hand motion for them to continue, "Why else. They wanted us to know how betrayal feels, I'm guessing that was the main plan in the beginning. After a while with Akatsuki though, it changed their opinion on us as you can see…it's not about getting us back anymore since they're still with them." Asuma looked at Ino when he said this, so many nights that girl hadn't slept properly because she was cursed with what Akatsuki had shown her. So many times he told her to leave them and she said she would, but the next day she would act as if they never had the conversation. He knew the only reason Hinata had healed him was because of Ino, she had a bond with him and team ten and Hinata was slowly trying to break it. So far she did a good job with her and Shikamaru.

"You would think they would just want to rip Sakura and Temari heads off, why kill all of us?" Sakura stared wide eyed at Naruto, what the hell was he doing. "Well when several other people around them decide not to check for a PULSE, you would get kind of mad when you see them turn there backs on ya. I may not be a medical expert, but I know you should check the pulse before you count anyone dead." They looked at Ino confused, why was she smiling and wasn't she training in medical things a bit to know.

"Before you say anything, I didn't have a clue in what to do with any of my medical training. Hinata was always somewhere near by when I 'performed' any medical task, so she did it instead of me, but 'shhh' it's a secret."

Okay so not only was Naruto nuts, but so was Ino.

Hinata just seemed to do what she does best, sit in the back quietly and observe. Thinking the situation over and think of the perfect escape route that was what she was good at, that and other homicidal things. "You two do understand once in Konoha you will be sent to interrogation for information." Hinata had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Kakashi, well DUH that was going to happen. They weren't just going to act like this never happened, like she didn't just try to severely remove anyone's head. "We're not retarded, we knew the consequences if we got caught. We're not those simple children from before if you haven't noticed."

Leave it to Ino to tell someone off, but the good thing was she was excellent at _**stalling**_.

That was always there game plan, Ino was a natural at being loud and getting all the attention on her while Hinata stayed silent in the back plotting. What she was plotting rate now was anyone's guess, "You'd let us die?" Everyone including Ino turned to look at Hinata. The voice she used was the voice everyone grew to know and love, shy, sweet Hinata.

Not _'I'm gonna rip your face off'_ Hinata.

"You'd watch Konoha hang us from above that easily?" Her voice made you want to hurt yourself for hurting her. Hinata didn't want to pull out the weakling card, but they were in deep shit at the moment. If they bought this stunt, then they'll buy the whole ordeal she was about to do.

Ino hid a smirk at this, Hinata was a cruel one she used people's emotions and twist them around till they didn't even know what to feel. Herself on the other hand was a mind manipulator type of person, the two were similar but different. Ino wanted to see them break, wanted to see the fear on there face as they lost there mind. Hinata on the other hand could care less whether they showed there expressions. She always kept her emotions in straight while the people around her was in chaos, always been that way.

Even when she was younger she's always had her emotions in check. Neji was the one that lost his cool in there fight, Naruto was the one to ALWAYS lose his cool in a fight and Kiba would lose his cool just because she looked as if she was hurt by an enemy.

Her cool was always intact, the key to it all for her was to hold back. Never forgive and never ever forget, just smile and keep it moving then later when there guard is down break them.

"Kakashi is not saying you're going to die." Asuma sighed and rubbed his temples, did he look that stupid, Hyuuga wasn't fooling anyone…..well not him anyways. "What about me then? I'm not from a prestige clan, I'm not a Uchiha or a Hyuuga those elders would can my ass and wouldn't care. If I go back to that village-"

"We wouldn't let you die Ino, we'd protect you." Asuma looked over at Shikamaru, bad timing for him to try and earn Ino back. Especially this Ino, this wasn't there Ino this one was just playing along with Hinata.

"You'd save me? Who are you fooling YOU would kill me, you're so whipped by that sand bitch that you cant even think straight."

"INO! That's enough!" Asuma snapped at her and for a moment Ino almost stood down….for a moment.

"WHO ARE YOU TO-"

"Ino." Hinata immediately hushed her up, and Asuma couldn't stand it. Ino practically treated Hinata as if she was the only one left in her life. "Why waste our time trying to plead our case with them, if anything they would throw us under. Uchiha is back and that's the elders concern the most, they wouldn't have so many retrieval missions if they weren't concerned with him the most. Treason is bad that is a no brainer, but now that golden boy is back so is there blindness to things." Ino had a questioning stare at Hinata, she was quiet for a while and this is the best she thought up? Does she know how deep shit they were in? The mischievous glint in Hinata's eyes let Ino know that she still had a few tricks up her sleeve so she could relax.

But DAMN she hated to see Tsunade mad….

******************************************************************************************

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Tsunade was in a bad enough mood, but reading the report on Hinata and Ino made her day worse. She was called into the interrogation center for two treasons, she thought since they got Uchiha it would be him and another Uchiha had with him. To her surprise though it was Hinata and Ino, when she read the report she was lost for words.

Kind of…

"What the hell is this bull shit about, those two wouldn't dare….Hyuuga isn't even capable of healing to this high enough level." She was whispering her best, but it sounded more like hissing. If word got around that Hyuuga and Yamanaka were traitors they'd be executed in a minute, people were already afraid of Hyuuga's fighting tactics and Yamanaka's jutsu's.

" What you are seeing is true, they committed treason. What are we to do?" Tsunade glared at the Anbu next to her, "Round up the people that were on the mission and bring in Yamanaka and Hyuuga….I'll talk to them. THAT WAS AN ORDER FROM YESTERDAY!" With that the Anbu left….quickly.

******************************************************************************************

Hinata didn't like this at all, this separation plan of there's. Her and Ino were on the opposite side of the room of each other, while everyone was staring at them….hard.

Tsunade tapped her pen on her desk as she glared at the two girls, "Treason? That's a big deal young ladies and from what I've read on the report it's been going on for a while." She spared a glance at the Uchiha in the corner chained pretty good, "You just be happy you're not dead." Snapping her fingers the three Anbu near Hinata, Ino and Sasuke grabbed them and sat them in these odd chairs. "Hokage-sama, what are-"

"Something I've been saving for a rainy day." She said as she laid helmet type things on there heads that were connected to a big screen. Sticking little suctions to there skin that were also connected to the screen, "Now, instead of asking questions, just to get phony answers I'm just gonna look in your memories and take the truth." Everyone in the room looked at her in disbelief and shock, Ino and Sasuke looked pretty shook too.

Hinata on the other had smiled….


	18. Lets explain part2

Sorry about the long update, its been on my mind but I couldn't get it out….

So what's this crazy machinery Tsunade has for the three traitors? Well lets see….

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

"So it's not going to fry there brains or anything, right?" Asuma looked at Tsunade like she was nuts, he was beginning to think all females were. "Nope, I set it to what I want to see and it all comes spilling out. It might hurt the more they try to fight it though, but nothing critical." Hinata had to bite her lip to stop smiling, Itachi warned her they had this new thing out, but it was flawed."

"Setting this three years back, I've been dying to know what happened with you two and Orochimaru." Ino looked at Hinata and saw the calm look on her face and relaxed too. Even though she could feel the helmet tighten on her head and the suctions start to chill her body, she looked completely relaxed.

Looking at the screen everyone viewed,

"_I hate this fucking place you know that right." Ino looked over at Hinata to see if she heard her, Hinata seemed to be admiring the lab studies, the smell, the vomit and urine she kind of felt at peace here. _

_She still gave a light 'humm' to Ino's statement. " You never were a….scientist type of person. You were more of a feisty fighter, blood interested you more then the human organs Ino." Ino smiled at this but soon jumped when she heard the door behind them creak open. _

"_Well, well well if it isn't my….colleagues. Came to watch the fall of me or them?" Kabuto said it so casually with that mysterious aura hanging around him. Hinata sighed in relief, "Kabuto-san, I thought you were Orochimaru-sama….ano where is Orochimaru-sama?"_

Pause

"Colleagues? You where working with Orochimaru too?" Tsunade said, has these girls ever been loyal to them? The two of them said nothing, "Alright then." Tsunade resumed where it left off.

" _Kabuto-san, is the sand-nin Temari working with Orochimaru again?" He arched a eyebrow at her and spoke, "We have no use for her, she just came with the Gaara-package deal and since we don't have him she basically means nothing to us now."_

" _You never answered my question.". ……." He is currently teaching that Uchiha brat how to control that seal of his, so he sent me."_, _"He sent you as what exactly." Kabuto put his mouth to Hinata's ear and whispered huskily in it, " To rid him of his leftover….baggage."_

" _**Test my ass!" **__Ino yelled as she jumped on top of Kabuto's back. She snatched his glasses off and started scratching his eyes, she was trying to gouge them out. _

"_**Die**__, you son of a bitch!" Hinata fell to her knees but continued to try and get up, tears in her eyes. "Nice Hinata, good to see your more then just brains. I'm sorry to do this I really am but….you two have to die."_

Pause

"You actually thought Orochimaru was a fair person?" The two girls again said nothing, "You thought he was fair because he sheltered you, applaud your achievements. So did I and I see we both fell hard on our asses." They looked up to see Anko next to a now closed and covered window. "Difference between me and you Anko-san, I don't hate him. I think quite high of him, yes he betrayed me, yes I want him dead. Without him however I wouldn't have become so much stronger." Anko looked at Hinata as if she was insane, Tsunade muttered under her breath, "Lets resume the damn thing."

_At the current moment he had Ino by the hair, while Hinata lifeless body laid on the floor right next to her._

_Blood was __**everywhere**__…_

_Ino was bleeding so much internally she just basically vomited blood all over the cold hard floor, that currently looked like it just got new red carpeting done._

_Fear got the best of her, "Kabuto! Why,…..__**don't**__!"_

_For a second his eyes flashed with pity and guilt, " Hinata please understand, this is not my intentions. Orochimaru-sama said to do this, it is…for the best he says. __**Gomen Nasai**__!" He took a scalpel from his pouch and laid it on Hinata's back skin, cutting her skin like a puzzle piece. Hinata let out a sharp cry when he ripped the skin he sliced out._

_3 slices of skin he ripped out._

_The cuts were so deep, her spinal cord was showing. More blood sprayed across the room and Hinata finally passed out from the pain. "Oh. My. GOD.!!" Sakura yelled, "Haruno, I advise you to leave now. If not imagine yourself in this situation, you're a young one don't be foolish…." If she was surrounded by others, if she had a more steady grip of the situation she'd stay and do her damn best to help. Rate now though…..she ran, as fast as she could._

Pause

Everyone turned to Sakura, "You lied on your report." Tsunade was glaring at her, a lot could have been avoided if these people told the truth once in a while. Sakura looked down, "I'm sorry for-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Bitch you left us to die and your sorry!" Ino looked as if she was going to pull all the equipment off her and charge at Sakura, but Hinata's firm grip on her hand brought her back to reality as Tsunade resumed.

" _You __**FUCKING TRAITOR**__!", _

" _Temari, please! Help me! __**PLEASE**__!!" _

" _Ino! Listen I'm going to get help, I swear I'll return!",_

_, "Temari don't, __**TEMARI**__!!"_

"_Shhh, shall we continue." Ino's head snapped over to reveal the very man she basically had nightmares about. " O-O-Oro-Orochim-maru!"_

"_You know Ino, I could never know whether or not you were completely loyal to me." _

"_Orochimaru-sama, please I have been nothing but the utmost loyal to you." _

"_No, no you let your emotions get in the way of what true potential you can have you know. I think we should fix that."_

"_Please, Orochimaru-sama…" _

"_Your beauty and your sanity is all you have left darling. Lets see what you do without both!"_

"_H-how, you cant, you shouldn't-"_

"_My dear, over time you can learn anything. Especially one that almost ruins your life, and now with this I shall take something you cherish. Consider this my gift to you, if I take this then you'll just have to learn to master your clan techniques a different way…..a way without your __**sanity**__!"_

"_Kabuto while she's in that state extract her skin also."_

Pause

Naruto practically begged Tsunade to put it on pause, "We already know what's next, I rather not see our replay of being idiots." They seemed to agree with him. Shikamaru couldn't even look at the screen when Kabuto came up to Ino and….he didn't even want to think about it.

"How did you survive this? I'm sorry to say but all logic says you two should be dead." Tsunade was confused severely at this point. She looked over at a mumbling Uchiha as he said 'baka's' and spoke, "I know why, just resume it."

And she did…

_Sasuke was walking down the halls of Orochimaru's true lair_, _he's been with the guy for a while and still didn't have a clue why he had pictures of the annoying fan girl Ino and the weakling Hinata hanging in his laboratory. He arched a brow when he heard Orochimaru and Kabuto mumbling to each other it was rare he caught them off guard. He decided not to let it be known he was around and decided to be nosy, "Hyuuga is good, her healing abilities can rival my old comrade Tsunade. She's getting smarter too, her science abilities goes beyond mines….she's getting too good." Kabuto looked at Orochimaru curiously, "She wouldn't betray you, why think like this?" Orochimaru smiled at him, "I have the Uchiha now so they're no longer needed for me. I don't care what they do on there own, so clear me of my baggage Kabuto."_

_Kabuto was confused but agreed, "They will seek revenge for you." Orochimaru shook his head in agreement, "You wouldn't be able to kill them anyways." Kabuto looked even more confused, but Orochimaru stopped him, "Like I said, Hyuuga is getting stronger. She's not dumb she doesn't trust me completely, caught her once doing a unsupervised experiment. Later she turned that substance into food that her and Yamanaka ate, after that day its been hard to actually cause them critical pain."_

_Kabuto eyes widened, "They cant die!" Orochimaru rolled his eyes at him, "Yes they can die, how I'm not quite sure and I'm pretty sure Hinata doesn't know how she did it either….they were five."_

_Kabuto briefly thought Orochimaru was loosing it, "Kabuto no need for weird looks, just make sure when you cut me of my baggage you…scar them. Break them, make it impossible for them to continue."_

"_How exactly will I do this." Orochimaru thought for a moment, "Yamanaka is into beauty, very self conscious. Remind her she's not perfect, show the ugly side of her. As for the Hyuuga, she seems fond of what she has left in the village, which isn't much. Drill in her mind that Konoha is out to get her, then send notice to the Hyuuga elders that her mission ended with her at fault."_

_When Kabuto was about to take his leave Orochimaru called out to him, "Bring me skin." Kabuto looked at him weird again, "Cant do experiments on already experimented skin, I just want souvenir's." Kabuto shook his head as he left Orochimaru alone._

Pause

"I heard enough so I left before I got seen, you two should feel special after hearing that I watched my back of Orochimaru." Sasuke looked at Hinata and Ino like it wasn't a big deal.

To them it was a GIANT deal.

"The person at fault is Orochimaru, not your friends. If they managed to forgive you then you could them." Ino glared at Anko, she was getting tired of this lady quick. "Perhaps if they did forgive us." Ino looked over at Hinata, Ah she caught on now. Hinata continued, "We've done so much wrong, why would they forgive us." Her eyes were downcast and Ino followed suit.

Asuma rolled his eyes, "Hokage-sama, I request that they be watched. After some time they can be trusted again, Shikamaru has a small apartment not to far and he lives alone. He could keep watch of Ino and I'm sure Neji could keep a watch on Hinata at the Hyuuga manor."

"I'll watch her!" They turned there head towards Naruto. Tsunade looked confused, "I thought you would want to keep watch on Sasuke." Really she did, "No, Sakura would want to do that. Neji would be good watching her in the morning, but I could at night." Neji glared at Naruto, "In her bedroom, I think not." While Naruto and Neji briefly got at it Hinata stared at them bored, but in her head she was mad. She didn't like either of them and didn't want to spend a second with them, but it was either this or stay in a prison.

"That's enough you two! I've made my decision anyways, Hinata will be watched in the mornings by Neji and the nights by Naruto. Ino will be watched by Team 10, but with Shikamaru at nights, you all are never to leave each other sights. I want you in there even if they have to take a shit do you understand?!" They all nodded at Tsunade expect Ino and Hinata….they could care less.

******************************************************************************************

Tsunade rescheduled a time for them to come again next week, she still needed more information. As for Ino and Hinata they were with there temporary 'watchers', "This is bull shit." Ino said looking at Hinata, "Well it was either this or being with Uchiha in prison, you make your pick." Ino looked at Asuma like she wanted to bash his head in. "Whatever _**Asuma**_." Asuma frowned at her but she pivoted around to Shikamaru, "I'm ready to sleep now, lets go to your 'luxury' apartment."

Shikamaru glared at Ino, he'd had just about enough of her. "We save your ass and this is the thanks we get, you're treating us like we fucked up. Okay we get it, we did fuck up three years ago, but we're trying to make up for it now….give us some credit and stop your bitching."

Hinata smiled at Shikamaru, "He's right Ino, Nara has been trying so hard to make up for his mistakes. Remember he tried when him and Temari were caught lip locking behind YOUR flower shop. Then he skips one on one practice with you to get his brains screwed out by her. Then he looks down at you and tells you to stop your bitching because he's trying. Yeah Ino he cares so much."

Hinata walked up closer to Ino and whispered in her ear, "While you're at Nara's don't let him break you, use him to your fullest….and break him in the process-" Neji yanked Hinata away from Ino, "No-no none of that, Hokage orders." When Hinata snatches her arm from Neji she looked at Ino, "That's an **order** now Ino." With that she turns to the direction to the Hyuuga manor and leaves followed by Neji and Naruto.

"She's brain washing you Ino and you know it." Asuma looked at Ino sternly, he wasn't very fond of Hinata but held some respect for her since she saved his life. Ino ignored him though, "Hey Shikamaru show the way to your house, I need rest now. On my way there feel free to enjoy my **bitching**." She smiled at Shikamaru as his scowl deepened.

Oh this was going to be a fun night.

******************************************************************************************

All I got to say is Naruto and Shikamaru are in for the night of there lives….

Oh and REVIEW PLEASE!!

TTFN….


	19. One Night Stand

**Here's a Chappie coming at ya!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!**

' _**Thinking' Thinking**_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

Ino couldn't help but laugh when Shikamaru started walking faster, she was staring hard at him throughout the whole walk and it was starting to get to him. He stopped walking when he noticed Ino stopped, "We're a block away from my house, I want to pick somethings up from there."

"Something like what?" Ino looked at Shikamaru like it was simple, "Oh I don't know BRAS, PANTIES, NIGHTGOWNS…clothes you idiot." Shikamaru didn't say anything but motioned for them to go to her house…he was getting so sick of this Ino.

Once at her door she looked at him, "Don't mind the smell of paint I'm getting the flower shop redone." Again he didn't say anything so she opened the door and the smell of paint was strong. "Wouldn't the paint fumes kill the flowers?" Ino smiled at him, "One- not if you know what you're doing and I am a flower expert and Two- I'm throwing these out anyways I finally got the money to plant the flowers I want." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her, she sure has a lot of money all of a sudden, "So you're paying the mortgage, electricity and what not, along with that you're getting the flower shop redone and getting new flowers. With the salary of a Chuunin and what money you make here."

Ino smile didn't falter, "What can I say, business is booming."

She left it alone there and they made there way up the stairs to her house. Her house looked like it haven't been touched in years, it wasn't dirty it was very clean, but it looked like no one lived there in years. "I'm mostly in my room." Ino explained.

Shikamaru stared at her smiling face for a while,"You have a answer for everything Ino." She looked at him for a moment and turned away, "Well which is worse, having no answers and looking suspicious or having all the answers and looking suspicious?" She smiled when he didn't answer, "I thought so, I'm going to pack."

She stopped when she sensed him following her, "What do you think you're doing?" She looked at him curious, "Hokage orders, I follow you everywhere in your room, in the bathroom you name it." Ino narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't want you to." Shikamaru stepped closer to her, "Why not, got something to hide in there." He watched as she stepped down and smirked at him, "Why yes I do, but seeing as you're going to follow me in there I'll have to get it later." She turned around fast enough that her ponytail hit him painfully in the face.

******************************************************************************************

When Hinata, Neji and Naruto reached the Hyuuga manor Naruto could have sworn he heard Hinata growl. "Listen Naruto, I take my leave here since my room is on the other side of the manor. They moved Hinata-sama room over to the branch house." As Naruto watched Neji leave he looked at Hinata, so she wasn't apart of the main branch anymore.

"Come on idiot, I'll show you my room." He rolled his eyes behind her back...

Naruto hated how the manor was like a maze and he hated it even more since Hinata was walking so fast he could barely keep up. "Hey wait up-" He bumped into Hinata's back since she made an abrupt stop. "Why did you stop in front of this closet?" Hinata glared daggers at him and hissed, "BAKA! This is my room." Naruto face turned red from embarrassment, "Gomen." Hinata opened the door and walked inside, "Yeah, you always are."

Naruto frowned at her and stopped her from slamming the door in his face, "Remember I follow you everywhere, even your room."

Hinata looked at him bored, "Oh joy." She moved aside and let him in.

Naruto stared at her room, she could fit a desk and a mattress in there and that was all and had a small closet near the door. Hinata sat on her mattress looking bored, "You're not going to change into a nightgown or something?" Hinata grinned at him, "Well aren't we the pervert tonight."

Naruto waved his arms around, "N-not like that, I mean so your comfortable when you sleep!" Hinata had a disappointed look on her face, "Oh. Well I would but your tall ass still has the door open, which is blocking my closet." Naruto quickly shut the door and turned to see a smirking Hinata. "What is it now?!" He was getting tired of her looking at him that way, like he was a piece of meat or something. "You know Uzumaki I may hate you, but you still have a nice ass!"

******************************************************************************************

They finally reached Shikamaru's apartment and he was exhausted, Ino made it hell for him. First she wanted to pull out each lingerie piece by piece. Then she put it up to her body to see how it looked on her, like she didn't know she bought the damn thing. It took her 30 long painful minutes just to pick out clothes that she probably wasn't going to wear.

Shikamaru locked his front door and began to lean on it while Ino plopped on his couch. "Nice dig you have here Shikamaru. It's nice to know you have your own place like me!" She was bouncing on his couch and looked at him with a sunny smile, "No Ino, you live with your dad." He immediately cursed under his breath, Asuma told him Ino's dad was missing in action since last year. That's why Asuma had guardianship of her, "Nope my daddy hasn't come back from his mission yet, so until he comes back its my place!" Shikamaru couldn't help but feel bad for her now, she was in denial and wanted to stay in her own world.

Ino scooted over on the couch and allowed Shikamaru some space to sit, "I wont bite, just want to talk. It's been Three years and you haven't talked with me." Shikamaru hesitantly sat next to her, "Other way around Ino, you haven't talked to me. It's been you and Hinata for the past three years remember."

Ino smiled at him, "Poor Shikamaru, you're so confused. You can always have more then one friend, you're being selfish." Shikamaru looked at her weird and she began to giggle to the point were he was smiling too.

"I screwed up, I know this." Ino was leaning her head back so she could stare at the ceiling, Shikamaru missed this side of Ino. It was just like old times when they use to hang out all the time before she became so wrapped up with hate, "And yet you still continue to do it."

Ino looked at Shikamaru and grinned, "Is it a turn off?"

******************************************************************************************

Naruto didn't know how it happened, when it happened, but it did. His feelings for Hinata came back ten fold and now they were begging to be released, "Umm…thanks." Hinata smirked and made her way over to her closet, picked out a few things and laid it on her desk. She slowly removed her jacket and let it fall to the floor, along with her pants, "You sure you want to stay while I change?" Naruto slowly recited what Tsunade told him, "H-Hokage o-o-orders…"

Hinata grinned as she took her mesh shirt and tank top off, leaving her clad in her bra and underwear.

Naruto gulped, they wear leopard striped.

"Uzumaki which one do you think I should wear for tonight, the skimpy short-short gown, which by the way is see threw or just this big shirt...with nothing under?" Naruto would get a nose bleed from either one, but he turned around from her so he wouldn't do just that, "Whatever you want to wear, its your body."

He could hear Hinata laugh as she laid on the mattress, "Did you change yet?" He could hear her giggling, "Nope, turn around." His body froze when he heard the tone of her voice, this wasn't right, this wasn't his Hinata. He told himself when he did turn around he wasn't going to do anything drastic, but DAMN did she have a body. Curves in the right places, creamy probably tasty skin, a butterfly tattoo on her belly button and a giant black jaguar that covered her entire back and breast that could rival Tsunade. When she licked her plump pink lips he saw a tongue ring come out and then he noticed his will was breaking.

"Come play with me." Naruto had to remind himself that he was watching this girl. Suppose to guard her and make sure she makes no trouble, "I'm here to watch you, so stop this." Hinata giggled more as she spread her legs opens a little to him, "Here's some space, come play with me…._Naruto-kun_." The way she purred his name Naruto's will broke, he got rate between that inviting space and laid kisses on her neck. Hearing her moans....

"_Naruto-kun"…. _

_******************************************************************************************_

Shikamaru jumped off the couch and glared at Ino, "Oh, I see your plan now. Low even for you Ino." Ino burst out laughing, "Shikamaru I just asked a question I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize you and Temari's relationship." Ino gave him a big smile and Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, "We broke up." Ino hopped up from the couch and yelled, "What! Who ass do I have to beat for this!" Shikamaru smirked at Ino, "Ha Ha very funny, it was actually my idea." Ino sat on the couch again and patted at the seat next to her, "Come tell Ino all about it!"

He sat down again and stared at her wanting to say, 'it was because of you, I really did care for you.', but decided against it. "Good friend, lousy girlfriend." Ino laughed at him, "Yeah I know what you mean." Shikamaru raised a brow at her, "Never mentioned to us you had a relationship before." Ino laid back and put her legs up on his lap, "Some guy from Akatsuki, you wouldn't want to hear about." Suddenly Shikamaru wasn't in a good mood anymore, "Yeah you're right."

He looked Ino over and noticed the wrappings she once had from her shoulder blade to her elbow had extended. They wrapped all the way from her shoulder blade down to her fingertips, "Never got it under control I see." He said while picking up her hand examining it, "I could if I wanted to, just never felt a reason to fight it anymore. I want power and certain sacrifices have to be done in order to do it." Shikamaru dropped her hand, "You sound like Uchiha." Ino face turned to a frown then back to a smile quick, she got up from the couch and stared at Shikamaru then made her way to straddle his lap. "Big mistake saying those words."

Shikamaru turned his face from hers, she was getting way to close for comfort. "If this was a different scenario, like you not being on treason watch them I'd be glad to reciprocate." He groaned when he felt Ino press down on him, she leaned in close and licked his ear. "Tell me what Temari couldn't do to make you happy." Shikamaru's mind at the moment was gurgled, it was funny what a women could do to a man sometimes. His body was on fire and the girl he's been yearning for was seducing him, he grabbed her hips and pressed up to her, "She couldn't be you." Ino showed Shikamaru that soft smile of hers and then he flipped her over.

Oh he was gonna…..

**Next MorningNext MorningNext MorningNext MorningNext MorningNext MorningNext MorningNext Morning Next Morning NextMorning Next Morning**

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and….drafty? He looked around to see Hinata sitting at her desk going through his pants pockets, he quickly got up and snatched it from her.

She looked at him grinning, "You know Uzumaki Naruto, I know all about you. Kyuubi container, strengths, weaknesses….you name it." Naruto eyes widened at her, surely not by just going through his pockets, "I've looked you up, there had to be a reason Akatsuki wanted you other then your nice ass." Naruto glared at her while looking her over, she looked as if she didn't get any sleep, "You stayed up all night?" Hinata smiled at him while she traced his stomach, "I don't really sleep."

Naruto grabbed her hand and stared at her, "You seduced me, you didn't mean anything you said last night did you?" Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled at him, "Not one bit of it….Uzumaki-san."

******************************************************************************************

Shikamaru woke up to no one next to him on the couch, he looked around and found Ino at his kitchen counter.

She was looking through some files he had lying around and was copying it onto a scroll, Shikamaru ran up behind her and snatched the files from her. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ino looked at him with a blank expression, "Looking around…**_baby._**" Shikamaru at that moment knew that last night to Ino meant….nothing.

******************************************************************************************

Aww poor Shikamaru and Naruto….

What to expect for next Chappie, well Hinata and Ino arent through just yet!!

REVIEW PLEASE!! **TTFN**...


	20. Stopping the act

Oh come on don't let last chapter hurt your feelings! So what Ino and Hinata played a little mind game with Naruto and Shikamaru, just remember in the end they get there man! Besides Shikamaru and Naruto can play that game as well….

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

Tsunade smirked looking at the four in front of her, she didn't quite know what happened last night and to tell the truth she didn't want to know what happened. Naruto looked depressed and Shikamaru looked as if he wanted to ring Ino and Hinata necks off, but little did they know she did have new information on the two girls and was quite satisfied with herself, "Well, well girls I have to say over the past three years you've got me."

Everyone from the other day including Ino looked suspicious at Tsunade while Hinata had this annoyed look, "I mean really playing the innocent card until the very end. It was brilliant I give you two thumbs up Hyuuga, not only did you play me but your own friend Ino as well!" Ino snapped her head at Hinata quick looking shocked for a moment, "Oh Ino you didn't know. Well let me inform you, I was able to look through some more of your memories and Ms. Hyuuga memories were very hard to come across. I got some though and boy were they something."

Tsunade pointed to the screen and they watched everything come to place….

"_You know what has to be done right." Itachi reminded Hinata….again. Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes, "Team ten with the exception of Yamanaka will have to be taken down. I know, I know __**HE **__doesn't like the fact Ino is so connected with her old team."_

_Itachi stared at Hinata long for a second, "I'm beginning to think you don't either." Hinata glared at him hard, who did he think he was a mind reader, "I could care less who Ino is infatuated with as long as it doesn't infect me." There was a long pause before Hinata spoke again, "However, I do think with team ten gone Ino would be a better….person."_

"_You mean tool, she would be a better emotionless tool." Hinata head snapped at him, "I mean what I say, I don't see anything or anybody as a tool. There is a purpose for everything!" Hinata heard this strange noise come from Itachi, when the noise got louder she realized he was laughing at her. This ass had the nerve to __**laugh **__at her, "You refuse to believe…that you are turning to what you fight hard not to become."_

_Hinata flared her nostrils and her lips thinned in frustration, "What are you talking about!" Itachi walked up close to Hinata to the point that she blushed, a old habit that she got rid of months ago. He held her chin and guided it to a mirror, "You see the similarities, the sneaky and conniving things you're doing. You are the exact replica of Orochi-_

**!!SLAM!!**

Hinata had to be held down on the table by Kiba and Shino when she had the nerve to attack Tsunade. The fact Hinata had the balls to try and strike a superior meant she was losing her calm demeanor and Tsunade was going to use it as an advantage, "I hit a nerve right?!" Tsunade got close to her face and smiled at her and boy was Hinata pissed, "Look at the mirror Hyuuga are you not the exact replica of-"

She was cut off by Hinata's high pitched screaming, "Who do you think you are!! I am **nothing** like him!" Tsunade walked to a cabinet and pulled out a picture, she walked back to Hinata and grabbed her cheeks as she held a picture of Orochimaru's criminal profile in front of there face.

"This is your future. This is what you are becoming. This is **YOU**."

In her struggling frustration Hinata peaked over at Ino from the corner of her eye, Ino looked too emotional for her liking. She knew Ino wasn't someone she could count on for a situation like this, so she did what she does best.

Fake it.

She stopped struggling, laid her hands up in a forfeiting matter and smiled at Tsunade, "Okay you got me I guess I do have an anger problem. It's just the false pretense you put up there made me a little mad" Tsunade smile dropped and she glared at her, "**False**?"

Hinata had to stop herself from smiling, she knew the machine Tsunade had, had flaws to it and now was a better time then any to mention it. "Yes you didn't mention that this….contraption can get dreams and memories mixed up did you."

Tsunade eyes widened in shock, how the hell did she know about that. She figured from now on this wasn't the Hinata she knew, this was Akatsuki Hinata and she didn't like her one bit, "The image wasnt a dream Hyuuga."

"Your words against mine." Hinata didn't even falter when Tsunade slammed her fist on the table making the people around her jump, "Do you have any idea who you're playing with child! My word over yours is truly better-" She motioned for an Anbu to come over, "Take her to lock up with Uchiha, rate now the sight of you sickens me I need time to think." The Anbu roughly grabbed a smiling Hinata and hauled her out the door out of sight from everyone else.

Ino was badly confused she didn't want to believe that Hinata was the one that had Asuma lying on the ground dying. She didn't want to believe that Hinata drilled it in her mind that Karin was the one that hurt Asuma, Hinata was her closes friend she wouldn't do something like this. Tsunade eyed the hysterical Ino and figured now was the best time to talk to her without Hinata giving her mixed signals, "Has reality hit you yet Ino, its not to late for a change." Ino snapped her eyes to Tsunade, was she telling the truth?

Asuma was standing in the corner and was badly wishing Ino had the balls to stand up now, it was the perfect time no Hinata, no pressure, just her time to finally make her own decision.

"You're a liar."

All hope and wishing vanished from his grasp when he heard Ino say that. He could have sworn you could see the color drain from his face. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, "You're a naïve child. She's using you….and I think you know it."

"You don't know Hinata and you don't know what you're talking about!" Ino walked over to the chairs that took her memories, she sat down and applied the suctions on her.

_Hinata looked in the darkest part of the forest to find Ino crying, she'd been looking for her for hours after she heard Ino got her first solo mission from Akatsuki and she was pretty excited to hear about it. "You ran away from the base again, Oi what's wrong." She saw Ino's tear stained face and wanted to punch whoever made her like this. _

_Ino smiled at Hinata and tried to wipe her face, "I've gotten my first….solo mission from them." Hinata knelt down and wrapped Ino in a hug, she thought Ino would be excited she didn't think she would take it like this. "I am to lure this man in this dirty hotel, dance for him, drink sake with him and if it comes down to it…open my legs to him…then kill him!"_

_Ino was crying so hard, Hinata hated to see her like this, so pained and broken, "If you don't want to do it I'll do it Ino." Ino broke from Hinata's hold and stood up, "NO! You've done enough of my solo missions like these, every time I get one you go instead because I back out…..I-I requested it!"_

_Hinata jumped up to her feet looking at Ino like she grew an extra head, "What the hell! Why, who wants one of __**these**__ missions?!"_

"_Well I need this, to grow up! You have to stop fighting my battles….everyone needs to stop fighting my battles!" Hinata grabbed Ino by the shoulders and shook her, "Are you nuts! What if-if you get….RAPED or something!" Hinata wanted Ino to badly understand she wouldn't be around to help her in these situations, that's why she didn't want Ino to go on these missions._

_Ino laughed at Hinata, she was funny when desperate. "You know I'm the craziest person you can find, I'm through talking about this Hinata I'm doing the mission." Hinata watched as Ino turned to leave, she was racking her mind to find something, anything that would change Ino's mind. "SHIKAMARU!"_

_That did it…._

"_What about him?" Ino stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at Hinata, "You told me a while back that you l-l-loved Shikamaru, you wanted him to be your first RIGHT?!" Just saying love and Shikamaru's name in the same sentence made Hinata want to gag. "Past tense Hinata, I can find another suitor for the job-"_

"_Well you don't want that suitor to be the guy you're suppose to assassinate!" Ino gave Hinata a weird look before sighing and leaning against a tree, "Well no I don't…Why the heck do you care anyways!" Hinata remained silent before leaning against an opposite tree looking at Ino, "Well when we were younger, girly and infatuated with those two Uzumaki and Nara we had….plans."_

_Ino smirked at Hinata across from her, the girl was blushing. "You mean we use to plan how our first time were going to be with them?" Hinata face became redder, "Well you didn't have to be so BLUNT, but yes. I mean we may be on the 'oh we hate there fucking guts' rampage, but still-"_

_Ino burst out laughing, damn could Hinata ramble on an awkward conversation. "Hinata get to the point please."_

_Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't want you to go on the mission because….I want your first time to be special, you know we gather on a girls night out socializing about how sweet and loving our first time is. Not that you got yours during a mission by some fat slob…you know! Jeez I probably sound like some dark, shy, weirdo right now!"_

_Ino blinked at Hinata, "Blunt much?" Hinata looked at Ino smirking at her, "Oi its not funny I'm trying to be sentimental here! Jezz, you remember how excited I was to talk to you when Itachi __**even kissed **__me, we sat up all night doing each others hair and painting our toes while pigging out on my sweets." Ino gave Hinata a sincere smile, "I get where you're going, but like you said in order to get stronger things have to be sacrificed and if this is one of them…"_

_Hinata threw her hands up to stop Ino, "Okay LOOK! I have a idea, let me go on this mission with you as back up and if I see that you can handle it then you can do more solo missions okay?!" Ino looked skeptical for a moment but agreed, Hinata sighed in relief and walked up to Ino. "Thanks, you know I got your back right? Always!!" Ino and Hinata laughed as they shared a hug and headed back to the hideout…._

"When the HELL did you two find time to do missions here and with Akatsuki!" Tsunade was grasping her hair and looking at Ino, "I mean where the hell was everybody when these two found the time to leave the village and do this crap?!"

All was quiet until Asuma coughed and spoke up, "Uh with all due respect YOU did give them the missions that gave them the leeway to umm do this." Boy if that wasn't the biggest smash to her ego she didn't know what was, "DAMMIT!"

Calming herself down she glanced at the pitiful looking Ino, she didn't want these girls to get the harsh punishment for treason. They are young and aren't exactly thinking things through, besides she doubted the all mighty 'Uchiha' would be treated the same as them, "Ino look, I understand Hinata's not a bad seed. I understand that's she's your best friend and you'll do anything to protect her, but I also understand this isn't you. This lifestyle isn't you even Hinata said so and if you ask me the only reason Hinata did revive Asuma was to give you a second chance. So I'll make a deal with you and you alone…"

Ino looked her over, she knew she wasn't lying and was being honest. She didn't like the fact she thought she was so vulnerable, there were things she did in the past that she wasn't proud of and yet still enjoyed doing it. So she'd play along with whatever Tsunade had for herand when she sees the time right her and Hinata would get the hell out of this village, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I'll get Hinata out of lockup and the two of you will still be on watch by Naruto and Shikamaru, but what you have to do for me is get Hinata back." Ino looked at Tsunade like she was crazy, "Nani, Hinata's here." Tsunade gave her a stern look, "Look Hinata's here I know that, but I mean here for her village here. Rate now I feel as if Hinata's going down a path that pretty soon she won't be able to be saved out of. Sasuke never killed anyone from the village, attempted yes. I cant protect Hinata if she kills anyone from here. She'll be officially labeled a murderer and a missing-nin if she flees. If she's as close to Itachi as what I've been seeing on screen then maybe her will to kill her clan has raised to a even higher level. You get where I'm going at?"

Ino wanted to sat, 'I know what you're talking about, I just don't care.' but she decided not to, Hinata was a big girl and knew what she was doing rate now nothing was going to change her mind. "Ino." Ino's head snapped to look at Asuma, "Look believe it or not Hinata listens to you and takes your words into consideration. She wouldn't have saved me if you weren't involved…" Well that was true Hinata would have left him to rot.

Jeez she didn't need a pep talk to confront Hinata, "Hai, Alright I'll do it then!"

******************************************************************************************

Shikamaru was glaring wholes into Ino's skull rate now, they were currently in his apartment and Shikamaru wasn't letting up on the stares. "Do you want to have a staring contest? Because rate now I'm not in the mood." Ino was already aggravated she didn't get a chance to talk to Hinata today and figure things out, but now Shikamaru was breathing down her neck.

"How was the mission?" Ino's frown deepened at him, "What?!"

"Your mission, the one on screen did you…you know?" Ino made a disgusted look at Shikamaru, "You are a ASS HOLE!!" Shikamaru dropped his lazy gaze and actually looked mad about this, "And you're a IDIOT for thinking taking a mission like that was going to make you stronger." He got up from the couch from her and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Look you ASS you don't know what that mission did for me so shut the hell up!" It was Shikamaru's turn to look disgusted, "I know that guy probably helped you stop thinking about having sex with me."

**!!SMACK!!**

"Don't. You. EVER!! Talk about me that way….for your information I killed the guy without spreading my legs or sucking any cocks! I keep my dignity and know how to handle myself SO SCREW YOU." Shikamaru blinked a little and rubbed his score cheek Ino just smacked, he couldn't say she was a whore since last night they didn't go 'All the way'. He wouldn't call her a whore anyway he did love her.

Sighing and muttering a 'troublesome' he went back to the couch to comfort a fuming Ino, "Sorry. Look you know I had the right to be mad from last night, but I shouldn't have taken it that far." Ino looked over at him and practically saw him gravelling, she let out a light giggle, "Get up Shikamaru, some watch guard you are. Playing with the criminal and stuff…" Shikamaru frowned at her, "You're not a criminal you're my friend, like you said you screwed up and stuff happened. A real criminal wouldn't go back to protect there dying Sensei and friends."

Ino nodded her head in agreement and everything got quiet, Shikamaru turned to Ino and noticed she had black spots under her eyes, "You don't sleep much I see, meaning you're going to be up for a while….so what do you want to do till you're sleepy." Ino gave him a sultry smile before heading to one of her bags.

"I brought this just for a boring occasion, so what do you say?" Shikamaru looked at Ino then the big bottle of Sake she had in her hands and smirked, "Ladies first…."

******************************************************************************************

"Murderer."

"Shut up."

"Monster."

"Shut up."

Naruto rolled his eyes for like the thousandth time, Hinata had done nothing except call him names relating to the Kyuubi for the past hour and it was getting old.

"Demon."

"Hinata shut up." Hinata smiled at him, she was getting somewhere now. "Ohh you said my name before you said shut up this time. Did I hit a nerve?" Naruto smiled back at her, it was his turn to get her back now. "No, but it seemed Tsunade hit a nerve with you. I can sleep at night knowing my demon isn't free, but you, you have to fight just to keep yours quiet."

Hinata frowned at him, "You're not playing fair Naruto!" Naruto smirked at her, "Ohh you said my name this time. Did I hit a nerve?" Hinata crossed her arms and began to pout, all was silent for a while neither making eye contact until Naruto broke the silence. "I saw some of Ino's memories on screen, when you didn't want her to go on her first solo mission. You were nice and gentle the Hinata I know and care for."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, "You saw EVERYTHING?" Naruto grinned at her, "Yeah, even the part where you wanted me to be your first." He frowned all of a sudden when he thought about her and Itachi, "And the part where you said you and Itachi kissed and are involved." Hinata had to smile at his unbeknownst jealous behavior, "I never said we were involved, I said we kissed and that's it. I guess I'm still looking for that Romeo to come and…..deflower me." Naruto smiled at Hinata when she mumbled that last part, she wasn't quite the blunt type now or back then.

Hinata straightened her composure and cleared her throat, "Anyways its not you because I hate you, remember that." Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed she was blushing if only slightly, if only he could change her even if a little he would. "Sucks for you because I love you." Hinata almost bumped her head on her desk when she was lying on her bed, "Shut up." Naruto raised a questioning brow, it seems the 'shut up' tables have turned.

"Sweet Pea." He crawled over to her.

"Shut up." She'd unknowingly back away to the corner.

"My _**sexy vixen**_." He cornered her.

"Naruto shut up." He grinned at her and clamed her lips, taking her breath away. She gladly excepted pulling him closer to her, craving more of his body heat. Until he pressed down on her making her moan in delight then he abruptly removed himself from her, leaving a frustrated and aching Hinata. "If you want to play this game dirty then I can too. I can love you and still be cold-hearted to you, just like you did to me last night."

Hinata sat up breathing hard, "What are you talking about?" Clearly her mind wasn't thinking right since she couldn't remember what happened not even 24 hours ago. "You used me and pretended like last night meant nothing to you. You said words to me that I damn well know you never said to anybody else, then you say it was all an act and lies. So tell me Hinata which is it?" He looked deep in her eyes and saw her struggles for an answer.

"I don't know and to tell you the truth I don't want to know." She said but began to pout as she saw Naruto move to the far side of her room leaving her alone on her bed. "Then have fun sleeping alone tonight." He smirked as he saw Hinata puff out her frustrations and turn away from looking at him, he meant what he said and if Hinata wanted to play dirty then so could he….

******************************************************************************************

Ohh snap-a-doodles!! Naruto played her, and who could keep there Sake better Ino or Shikamaru?

I really kind of thought Hinata was sounding kind of gay when she mentioned Ino's virginity, but then I was like hey she's just being a protective friend! It was just an awkward situation for her….

Besides they're both pure as can be and its gonna stay that way for a while, next chappie Ino talks to Hinata and she retaliates pretty negative….

Review please I miss them and hearing you're thoughts, they're really good. For the story and me!!

TTFN!!…


	21. Hinata's had enough!

I'm BACK! Sorry for the long wait, I had/have to do a lot of training since I'm leaving on the 21st for boot camp.

I'LL MISS YOU GUYS!! (Tears up) But I have to go, gotta help my country!! As for my stories, I'm pretty sure 'Bugging You' will be finished by then, but 'Vengeance' might be put on hold until my return….Don't worry I'll finish it though I PROMISE!!

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Ino would have more action!

' _Thinking' Thinking_

'**Thinking' Emphasizing/ Kyuubi**

'_**Thinking' Intense Thinking**_

******************************************************************************************

'_My head is killing me!' _

Ino sat up with the most agonizing headache in her life, why oh why did she say she wanted to have a drinking contest with Shikamaru. Remembering about him she turned looking for him, just to see him lying naked beside her.

Wait?...

Naked?...

Shikamaru eyes popped open when he heard a loud shrieking sound, "What the-" He was put into silence when Ino threw a pillow straight into his face. He put the pillow down and saw a panicking Ino, she looked out of place and disoriented. He briefly wondered if it was because she wasn't expecting to get so drunk and for last night to happen, she wasn't in control so she couldn't handle the situation thrown at her rate now.

'_Okay, stay calm. It's just the snake Shikamaru, no one important you have no feelings what so ever for him and it meant nothing. Besides you were drunk so it doesn't count!' _

Ino smiled to herself, she was drunk so it really didn't count. "Jeez thank Kami, I almost had a heart attack there. I'm going to take a shower." Shikamaru stared at Ino for a while, just like that she was back to action he didn't have a clue what she was thinking but he knew whatever the case she's over it now.

Yes she is bi-polar, but still he just had to know.

"Do you want to know what happened last night?" He was currently brushing his teeth since he finished taking a shower from his room, he had to stop a smile coming to his face when he saw Ino doing the same thing as him. Ino rinsed her mouth and looked at him bored, "Nothing to want to know, I was drunk a simple mistake is all I need to know." After rinsing his mouth Shikamaru grinned at her, "Don't wanna know the nasty things you said? Or the fact that you tried to rap me?" Ino's face lit up after hearing that, she couldn't have been so whorish not to this dick head.

She still knew some things about last night like she was still a virgin that was a fact she could tell, but Shikamaru could have taken advantage of her but he didn't. He probably still behaved like the gentleman he was even though he was slightly drunk, "You could have had taken advantage of me…why?" Shikamaru's grin faded and he slowly locked his fingers with her's even though she attempted to let go, "Because….I see myself falling for you again. Corny I know, but I do care for you even if you don't want to see it."

She wanted to smile, to believe him, to forgive him but she couldn't bring herself to because somewhere in her was yelling that he was lying. That he was going to betray and break her again, "I should go and talk to Hinata now."

******************************************************************************************

Hinata frowned upon seeing Ino come up to her, she was sitting on a rock at the training grounds. She was irritated that everyone she knew where hiding in bushes and trees as if she couldn't sense them, but she remained quiet it was only a matter of time before they got there's. When she saw Ino she saw weakness, she looked defeated and as if she let this village get to her again and it personally pissed Hinata off.

"Uh we need to talk Hinata." Ino came up to Hinata looking pitiful, "I don't think words are necessary you look like you haven't been listening to me. Tell me has the Nara boy been good to you?" Ino's face flushed before she fixed a glare to Hinata, "Has Uzumaki been good to you?!" Hinata faced looked indifferent to her statement and stayed emotionless. "Actually no, don't get me wrong I've tried but he just insist on our relationship being more then just 'enemies with benefits'."

Ino heard rustling in a tree ahead of them and figured they were being watched, why they were being so noticeable was beyond her. "Maybe you should listen to him." Hinata frowned at this, Ino did let them get to her. She knew having her and Nara together was a bad thing, "Maybe you should get a back bone and put your head in the game." Hinata got off the rock she was sitting on and made her way to Ino she could feel killer intent being aimed at her from a certain tree, she was sure Team 10 was on that tree. "It hasn't even been a whole week before you decide you want to go back to Konoha, what a freaking traitor! What's the matter Pain-sama hasn't been laying it on you good enough!?"

Ino froze and she was pretty sure everyone gathered around them did too, Hinata let a smirk grace her face before she spoke again, "Oh you guys didn't know, your beloved Ino was banging it with the leader of Akatsuki. If anything she is the one to watch out for not me." Ino pushed Hinata back on the rock and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "THAT'S ENOUGH!! I just came to talk and you get all defensive on me like I'm one of these guys. I'm your friend how could you-"

"How could I what?! You don't know what side to take one minute you're my trustful friend, the next you're Konoha's dumb-blond slut! The minute you open your eyes and see they're just using you the better….AND WOULD YOU ALL GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BUSHES!!" Hinata turned to the direction they were hiding and one by one she saw them all leave the bushes and trees either embarrassed or angry, she didn't know or care.

"You thought getting Ino to talk to me is going to change my perspective on you!! You don't seem to understand the harsh meaning of 'betrayal'. I don't see you as friends, teammates, relatives or even lovers!" Hinata turned to Ino and looked at her in disgust, "Oh and FYI Tsunade had sent Anbu and Jounin to our places to investigate what we have in our homes relating to Akatsuki, she had our so called friends over here as a diversion in case we decided to sneak home. As your friend I took the opportunity while Uzumaki was sleep to go to your home and remove any known evidence. I did this as your friend, what will you do as mine?"

Ino felt like a fool, again she was used and she was actually starting to believe them. She didn't even need to turn her head to look at her teammates, "I'm sorry and I promise to follow you to the end." She whispered to Hinata so only she could hear leaving a grinning Hyuuga.

Again Asuma needed a cigarette badly, really how in the hell did Hyuuga leave Uzumaki's watch? Plus he didn't have the slightest idea that Tsunade had sent people to go to there homes, if anything Kakashi knew and didn't present him with the information.

He really didnt like that guy...

His head was beginning to pound and he just needed some alone time with his team, whether Ino wanted to be apart of it or not.

"Ino lets go." Ino heard Asuma say to her, she gave Hinata a soft smile and turned to leave. She wasn't going to be the fool anymore nor was she going to be a puppet, she wasn't going to help Hinata destroy the people she cared about nor was she going to let them destroy Hinata. She'd figure a way to play the vigilante of it all, a way to get Hinata to listen to her without the pain of her friends. How was beyond her idea...

******************************************************************************************

"HINATA-CHAN!!"

"HINATA-SAMA!!"

Hinata rolled her eyes when she heard Neji and Naruto searching for her, she'd snuck away from the two after her horrible meeting with Ino. She just needed time to think without dumb and dumber on her trail, so she sneaked away to one of Orochimaru's old labs he had around the village. It was underground and no one knew about it, she cleaned it up a bit and started to do experiments when she had free time.

She had to agree with Itachi and Tsunade, she was becoming what she dreaded.

She froze a little when she heard the door open, but continued on her latest experiment. She figured it was time Naruto and Neji saw her hobbies anyways, "Hinata-sama!! What the hell are you doing?!" Hinata peeked over at Neji and wanted to laugh, he actually looked scared. "I'm ripping this squirrel skin apart after I take it's fur off. You see if I can figure out how to make this squirrel live with severe skin tissue damage then I can figure how I made me and Ino survive from Kabuto's attack. Then I can modify it and make whatever I did even stronger, thus making me stronger."

Naruto knew Hinata had some of Orochimaru's traits after spending a great deal of time with him, but this was insane. "How many squirrels have died in this process?" Hinata looked at Naruto insulted, "Jeez Uzumaki I only used this squirrel!" Naruto and Neji both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, at least she wasn't going around torturing squirrels, "But around 10 rabbits have died, along with maybe 15 birds and don't get me started on raccoons! Maybe this squirrel will be the one though!"

Naruto rushed over and snatched the squirrel away before she did any real damage to it, "Uzumaki, what the-" Naruto grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Are you insane! First you disobey an order to stay by our side and sneak away to this damn laboratory , which I am guessing belonged to Orochimaru-teme. Then you experiment on living creatures killing them in the process, what are you gonna do when animals just don't satisfy you anymore?!" Hinata was pretty sure where Naruto was going with this and growled at him, "You just get your kicks comparing me to him huh!? I came here intentionally to clear my head after the stunt you guys pulled off earlier-"

Neji could feel a bad headache coming and just wanted to mute the two bickering people, it was worst enough he was gonna catch hell for the both of them coming back to the compound late. "Hinata that's enough!! Lets just get the hell out of here and pretend we didn't find you torturing animals in one of Orochimaru's labs. If Tsunade or the councilmen found out about this I hate to think of your punishment."

******************************************************************************************

"Ino."

Ino turned her head towards Shikamaru and fixed him with a hollow smile, "What." Shikamaru groaned and looked at Ino pleading in his eyes, "Don't be like this, you know I had nothing to do with this if I would have known I wouldn't let it happen like this." In all honesty he had nothing to do with the situation and would have protected Ino if he did know.

Ino wanted to believe him really she did, but now was not the right moment to believe him. She couldn't trust him now when she didn't even trust herself she had to push him along with everyone else she cares about away for a while.

"No need for explanations to try and win my heart, since my heart belongs to another." She could see Shikamaru tense up and scowl at her. In all truth she wasn't in any shape or form in love with Pain, they were what you would call 'fuck buddies', without any real 'fucking' being involved of course. What could she say the guy knew how to treat a girl, even if she was twice the age younger then him. "So Hinata was right? You love a murdering monster….troublesome."

Ino's eyebrow twitched for a second, "Sorry to disappoint you, but just like you did I moved on. Unlike you however I didn't move from girl to girl I actually fell for this guy-"

"HE'S A MURDERER!!" Shikamaru nostrils were flaring and he was furious, "He kills for what he wants and he's manipulative." Ino actually found humor in this, he was jealous and it was actually a turn on….in some odd twisted form of hers. "Not only have Sasori and Deidara had my back, but so has he. I care for him and would fight by his side till the end!" She wasn't lying on that part, he'd given her so much over the past years that she would follow any order he would ever give her.

Shikamaru could see the admiration in her eyes when she talked about this man, she did care for him he could see that much, but love him? "I'm going to bed." Ino saw as Shikamaru got up from the couch never breaking eye contact with her, his eyes carried hunger and possessiveness. "And you're going with me." Ino gave a shriek when he picked her up from the couch, "Nara Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing?!" Shikamaru didn't say a word, just swung her over his shoulders and carried her to his room and shut the door behind him.

"You're lying to me." Shikamaru threw Ino on the bed and watched her bounce, "What the hell?! What gives you the right-" Ino froze when she saw Shikamaru crawl on top of her, "I'm getting close to you again and you don't like it, you're feelings are coming out and you don't want to handle them." Ino tried to back away from him, but anytime she got to far he'd grab her hips and slid her back to him, "Well tough, grow up and handle the fact that maybe, just maybe you can love me again."

If she admit this and broke her will to resist, then she would be showing just how weak she was. Hinata would never trust her again and Pain would have her head, so was losing everything worth it?

Ino took in a sharp breath of air when she felt Shikamaru's lip lay on her neck, soft kisses turned to nibbles and before she knew it her neck was bleeding. It was like all problems flew out her head and Ino let out a airy laugh, "Who would have known you like it rough?" She gasped when she felt his tongue crawl to her right ear and lick the outer shell, "Freaky too, Temari is one lucky girl. Tell me does she approve?"

She let out a small scream when Shikamaru turned her over on her stomach, he let out her ponytail and took a rough grip of her hair. "**IS**? You mean **WAS** a lucky girl. I told you once and I'm not saying it again, I'm finished with her because the one I adore is rate below me." Really all this talking and sentimental stuff was too troublesome for him, but for Ino to get it through her thick skull he was willing to talk all night. He groaned when he felt Ino grinding against him, "I don't believe you, sho-"

**Crack…Crack…BOOM!!**

Both pair jumped out the bed when they heard Shikamaru's front door burst down, "Guys!!" Ino was the first one to burst out his door to see a frantic Choji, Asuma not to far behind him. Ino fixed herself the best she could under there gazed and saw Shikamaru stumble towards her. She could sense Asuma's disapproving gaze on them but ignored him, "What's wrong?" Choji broke the silence before Asuma got the chance to speak, "Hinata attacked a Hyuuga elder!! They had her under arrest but she escaped, do you have any idea where she-" Ino blew past Choji and ignored there orders for her to come back, she knew where Hinata was headed for and knew the perfect shortcut.

******************************************************************************************

Hinata swiftly made her way up the Hokage monuments undetected, those damn elders caught her coming in late with Naruto and Neji. Naruto tried to make up an excuse instead of just telling the truth of there where about in the lab, of course the Elders didn't believe him which was a no duh. They told Naruto to go to her room and Neji to his and wait for her, of course Naruto refused, but she told the loud mouth boy to just go. He did hesitantly and when they were sure he was in her room they did it, they activated the seal on her. Sure it hurt like hell, but Hinata refused to give them the gratification of causing her pain and maybe a brain function problem. So she turned her pain into rage and her pained face turned into anger, she was sure they weren't attempting to kill her, just see her squirm for a bit.

When she felt them stop, she jumped up and laughed at them and boy what a sight it was to see the Hyuuga elders actually frightened. She noticed them about to activate it again and she was sure this time they were going to kill her, so she attacked first. Of course they were actually going to voice out there pain and in doing so got her caught and arrested. Neji and Naruto came flying out the rooms quickly, but unbeknownst to them they gave her a excellent diversion and she used it to her advantage to escape.

So here she was now, hiding all the way to the top of the Hokage monument watching the village below her. This is the spot where she would signal for emergency back up and a Akatsuki member would be coming to assist her. She was about to make a signal when a blond Ino knocked her over, they were near the edge of the monuments a little too close for comfort if you ask Hinata. She highly doubted if she fell that she could still escape the village, or even live. "Ino get off me! What are you doing?!" Ino scrambled off her and pointed to the way she came, "Asuma, Choji, Shikamaru and everyone else that knows about the incident is on there way. Sending for help would be worthless and what the hell happened?!"

Hinata got up from her spot and glared at Ino, "I was attacked and so I retaliated, I'm sick of being here and I'm leaving. Stay here if you want, have a fun life with your team because rate now personally I could care less." She walked passed Ino and figured she'd find a way to sneak pass the miniature army coming towards her. Well she was until Ino grabbed her arm, "Just stop to think!! You're being-" Hinata ignored her and landed a solid punch to Ino's jaw and launched herself to Ino's fallen form.

"INO!"

Hinata cursed her luck, perfect timing for everyone to show up when Ino and her get into a little fight. It wasn't like they never fought before, sometimes Hinata started it and sometimes Ino started it so to Hinata it was just another fight to see who's right. However this situation was more urgent since Hinata was dodging being sent to jail and she wasn't blind she did notice the angry mob making its way to cease her. "Sorry Ino, I'm leaving with or without you." Ino eyes widened as she noticed Hinata moving there form closer and closer to the edge, she attempted to make her body heavier or harder to grip so Hinata couldn't move, but what could she say the girl was strong to be so small.

Everything went in slow motion for everyone as they saw Hinata stand up with Ino over the edge, holding Ino around the neck they saw Hinata smile, "Bye-Bye." With that she hauled Ino and herself over the edge.

******************************************************************************************

Oh no! Hinata finally snapped, will they survive?

Well no duh, but I like cliffies....Next chappie will kinda revolve around Ino and Pain relationship and Hinata and Itachi. Where I came up with the 4 of them being together is beyond me, but I like it!

Please review and show you do luv me!!

TTFN...


	22. Memories, Sister bonding and Kidnapping!

HERE I AM!! I'm freakin back guys!!

I missed you guys soooo much, and I missed my story. I tell ya basic training for the military can be a cold hearted place, BUT it shaped me up to a sexy beast and now I feel better then ever especially since I've actually finished something.

I NEVER finish anything!!

Ahem Anywho, I will not let my fans or myself down I will finish this story!! BY THE WAY Thanks for all the reviews guys that helped a lot too!!

Ahem so lets review: so far I read 'Vengeance' over and I had to admit I had some grammar errors and was it me or when Neji and Naruto found Hinata in the lab was it funny to you guys like it was to me with the whole squirrel thing. Anyhow I left off with a intense cliff hanger, what can I say I like'em, Hinata and Ino get into a little squabble and under pressure Hinata carries them over a cliff.

So without further delay on with the story….

* * *

_Everything went in slow motion for everyone as they saw Hinata stand up with Ino over the edge, holding Ino around the neck they saw Hinata smile, "Bye-Bye." With that she hauled Ino and herself over the edge._

"ARE YOU FREAKIN NUTS!!" A smiling Hinata stared at Ino as she yelled at her, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" _'So little faith Ino'_ Hinata thought as she still smiled looking at Ino, "Oi stop being so negative Ino. Look." Ino followed Hinata's finger and looked.

Oh Kami, when they say they'd bring emergency backup they weren't kidding. She'd expect Itachi to do that for Hinata though….

_**Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…**_

_Ino had to stop herself from a big gasp to come from her lips instead she settled to hide behind the door. The sight before her was to much even for her to believe, well not too much. Two so called 'cold-hearted', vindictive-murderers were cuddled together on a bed whispering to each other. She wasn't that shocked by the scene, everyone betted on these two it wasn't to bad to witness she just owed Kisame some money._

_Wasn't like she wasn't going to steal the bet money from another anyways…._

_Damn she wished she could hear them better but she squabbled off further away so they wouldn't since her chakra, especially Hinata she could tell Ino a mile away. Damn was her curiosity killing her though, Ino arched a brow when she saw a black cat walk by her. 'Cat and curiosity, really Kami.' She began to smile and shrugged her shoulders, she liked the odds against her._

_Hinata stared at Itachi blank face and smiled to herself, she grew to see pass that face. The blank stare he was giving her now said that he wanted to stay with her in the bed for a **very** long time and she was loving it. She'd been around Itachi so long she could almost read him to the tee. She was impressed he actually let her in, she'd guess that he probably saw her screwed up enough to._

" _That's not why, but you are screwed up."_

_Oh did she forget her face was spilling her thoughts when it came it him. "I don't want to know why and I doubt you'd tell me." She'd like to know one day why he had a soft spot for her, but she knew him he'd probably keep it to himself until his last breath. She prayed that it wouldn't come to that though._

"_I do want to know why I'm still __**there **__though." Itachi wasn't confused when she said this he knew she meant Konoha. His grip on her waist tightened and he looked deep into her eyes, he hated explaining to someone who was basically being tortured at home why to wait it out a little longer. Hinata was a strong, beautiful demon and he wanted her here with him for reasons no where near lovey dovey or anything like that, Hinata was his possession and his alone simple at that. However it just wasn't quite time yet and she was gonna stop pestering him about it now, "This conversation is annoying I don't like repeating myself twice." __Hinata had to hide a growl, she knew he may care for her but that wouldn't stop him from putting her back on track with her duties or showing her not to irk him. He was wiser, more experienced and held more strength then her and she wouldn't dare cross him, "I will say this though you will know when __**I **__come to get __**you**__." With that he pinned her to her bed and stared at her with hunger._

_He sure did know how to make a girl feel special…_

_On the dresser of Hinata's room stood a black cat that would roam around the base sometimes, the black cat looked as if it was smiling and got comfortable as the two in the bed got a little more 'acquainted' with one another._

_**Flashback over Flashback over Flashback over Flashback over Flashback over Flashback over **_

Ino couldn't believe she actually stopped to watch and was much of a pervert at that, she always blamed Pain for making her like that though. She couldn't be mad at him though she loved being around him too much because when around him, she was a strong monster with a black heart and a lust for him…the real him.

_**Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…**_

_The man named Nagato looked at Ino as she walked towards him in a sultry manner, he was very well aware of what she was capable of when she carried herself like that to him. "Mission was a success I see." He watched as Ino slowly undressed herself in a pointless strip tease that she liked to do to entertain herself and was clad in bra and underwear in minutes. _

_Baby blue huh, he did remember he told her once that he liked that color on her. _

_Ino smiled as she briefed him, "Mission didn't last more then 30 minutes. Came in the strip club in the foulest get up and got on a pole, he was throwing cash at me in seconds." Ino made a frown in disgust, "He was very cheap, especially someone of my quality. Anyways I gave it bout 5 minutes before he request a lap dance from me, still the man was very cheap. I pulled off my jutsu and did better then I thought I was gonna do." Nagato looked curious for once of what Ino was talking about, "What did you do that was so special?"_

_Ino smile expanded ten folds, "I killed him from the inside out, went in his head and just caused utter chaos! He was screaming and begging with the most loudest scream I've heard come from a man, to bad the idiot ordered for a private session no one got to hear the beautiful sounds of him screaming but me. He died in seconds though, quick and painful I left and his face showed utter horror oh darling it was beautiful!" _

_Smiling back at him with that smile he has come to like Ino flaunted her body, "I had so much time on my hands I went and got some extra money from this sweet couple and had enough to get this new undergarment for free!" He knew what she really meant was she saw some rich couple walking down the street, possibly killed and robbed them and then went to a lingerie store and robbed that too. That was Ino for ya, always aiming for the rich she utterly loathed them._

_Nagato made a motion for Ino to come closer, Ino smiled because obviously he approved of her day and got the other hint he sent her she jumped high enough that she was eye level with him and made chakra flow down to her feet so she had a firm stance with her feet on either side of his body. She embraced him and was at eye level, "I like my time with you instead of that substitute you know that right?" Nagato gave Ino a kiss that left her breathless, "Kami, tell me what I can do to make you feel how good I felt when I killed that man." Ino watched as Pain aka 'the substitute' in her eyes came from the shadows and she gave a seductive smile, "Feeling frisky aren't we?."_

_Nagato slowly let a grin cross his face when he saw Ino descend to the awaiting body._

_**Flashback over Flashback over Flashback over Flashback over Flashback over Flashback over **_

Ino could admit she crossed many lines when it came to that man and she loved every minute of it, so she wasn't surprised at all when she saw the backup for them. Pain as she called him sometimes, didn't have the feelings for her like she'd like. He had them for Konan , but for her it was different. He treasured her like a porcelain doll he wouldn't let anyone else have her and only wanted to be the one to touch her. Just like someone with a collection of dolls or values, 'look but don't touch' you could look at her but he dared someone to lay a finger on her. He didn't mind the seduction missions since he knew in the long run the person that touched her would be dead anyways.

She was his jewel and she wasn't surprised when she saw there back up, couldn't have anything happen to his jewel. She wasn't surprised by the backup or by the fact that Hinata and herself didn't crash on the ground but landed on a giant summoning hawk. She'd figured it was Itachi's doing, Pain would have went a little more further to cause fear from the villagers. Itachi was more quiet and deadly just like Hinata, a match made in hell. The hawk landed them on the ground quietly and slowly dispelled not even being noticed. "He noticed we were in danger, he's not around he just sensed we were in trouble."

Ino looked at Hinata and smiled, "He noticed **you **were in trouble you mean." She chuckled a little by Hinata's face but became serious quick when she heard the others coming quickly down the mountain. "What are we gonna do, oh got it you should get outta here I'll hold them down!" Hinata chuckled a little then shook her head and stared at the night sky, "Running is pointless they'd catch me and then I'd fight them and probably kill someone knowing my temper rate now. Then I'd be labeled a missing-nin and everyone would finally be satisfied, and I would never give them the satisfaction of beating me so easily I want to cause a little more damage before I leave."

Ino didn't miss the fact that Hinata was still leaving eventually, "Before the bakas come and take you in custody I want to let you know, I don't approve of you trying to kill my sensei or team members. Order or not I come first and my say goes and my say is leave team 10 alone. I wont let anything happen to you because I care too much for you and love you like a sister, matter of fact you **are **my sister. So stop worrying about being replaced or me betraying you because I'm not like the rest of the world I got your back and always will, can I trust you to have mine?"

Ino looked at Hinata and noticed her in a struggle with herself, "Pain-sama wont like this one bit, I'll be punished for disregarding a order." Ino smirked at Hinata and arched a brow, "You've been through worst shit then to be afraid of Pain. Plus if I keep showing progress with the training I've been doing with him then he wont mind if his jewel had it her way just this once."

Hinata still didn't buy it, "If he does still have a problem with them still being alive, you're his jewel but he still will keep his ground and I'd be punished while in the mixture." She didn't mind getting punished though she'd been punished before by him and survived to tell the story, still just because Ino had the honor of being like the only person to see the true Pain other then Konan didn't mean she could have something this big her way. Ino frowned and held a strong stance, "Then he'd have to punish me in the process either way I stand my ground Hinata."

Hinata let out a tired sigh as she heard the 'law' coming closer and waved a dismissive hand at Ino, "No, no need for that. You have something good with these people and with Konoha, you know you're my sister and only family in my eyes and that's why I made the decision I made a long time ago, but been too selfish to actually do it." Hinata leaned towards Ino and touched her cheek with her hand, "You're too venerable, not weak oh heavens no but to…much of mine." Ino stared at Hinata confused, "Too much of yours?" Hinata smiled and lowered her hand from her face, "All these years I've watched you suffer and hold in your tears until you got home and cried your tears out either alone or with your sensei by your side. You may be Pain's work of art but I'm afraid he's gonna have to let go because he's breaking you in the process. You're too much mines because just like Pain you're my jewel too, I'd never let anything happen to you and I guess in the process I just became so selfish I'd was willing to make you unhappy just to be able to have you around."

Ino grabbed Hinata into a tight embrace, "Don't say such things, you never made me suffer! I did those things on my own free will, I make my own decisions." Hinata was ripped from Ino's embrace by two Anbu and shoved to the ground roughly, "Hyuuga Hinata you are under arrest for physical assault of Hyuuga authorities." They chained her up and quickly began to drag her away, "INO!! Let me make this decision for you just this once then, stay. Don't leave with me and follow what I do anymore you're too good for it!!" Hinata yelled as she felt herself losing distance from Ino. Ino shook her head and smiled, "Gomen but I make my own decisions and we started together, been through shit together so we have to go through this together!!"

Its been a long time but Ino finally saw Hinata smile a genuine smile.

"If that is what you wish!" Was Hinata's last words before the Anbu roughly yanked her away from Ino's eyesight. Ino made a mental note to hurt that Anbu that was treating Hinata like that, "And what was that about?" Ino spun on her heels around and saw Naruto, Neji, Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji behind her.

Oh she forgot about them…

"What was what about? Cant I talk to my fellow sister in private, family has little fights too you guys didn't have to send them on her." Neji looked annoyed at her before he growled, "Yeah to have further conflict with her we called Anbu to put her in custody. Dobe she did harm Hyuuga main branch members, so obviously they called them on her!" Ino stuck her nose in a high manner, "Jeez Neji if I was from a Hyuuga main branch rate now I'd activate the seal on you rate now since you talk as if you don't know how to properly talk to a jewel." Neji looked as if he was gonna strangle Ino and if Naruto didn't hold him back he probably would have done worse, "You insignificant traitorous pile of-"

"Or should I forget that you wont be effected by it anymore, since Hinata took that spot. I mean the seal being removed from you couldn't just linger it had to be put somewhere. So don't get angry with me since you no longer know how it feels to be in pain like your fellow branch members and Hinata. Yes I said 'fellow' branch members because in my eyes you will always be a branch member that just got lucky it happens!! So stop treating Hinata-chan like shit and remember your place, you're just in the position you're in BECAUSE THE HYUUGA ELDERS WANTED HINATA TO SUFFER!!"

Neji was beyond mad that neither Naruto, Shikamaru or Asuma could hold him back. He was at Ino front and center, "You may know what goes on in the Hyuuga manor but you have the slightest clue what goes on with me. I've changed in the pass three years and I've been trying my hardest to show Hinata this, but like you she's been blinded by revenge and hate to actually see what's in front of her. I cannot speak for the rest of the people that hurt Hinata but I've changed and am trying with her. So **you **don't tell **me **about treating Hinata like shit and acting higher then thou, you can ask anyone that I haven't forgotten my place that I was in the Hyuuga manor. Being in the main branch means nothing to me if I could I'd beg Hinata to have it back if anything I'm in a tighter cage then before." Neji backed away from Ino and rubbed his temples and glared at a smiling Ino, she just wanted to push his buttons to see him angry.

She had to bring up her mood some way.

She didn't care what Neji had to say she really didn't have a problem with him, she just liked to rattle him up what could she say it brought her mood up some. Looking at Asuma Ino frowned, "Hinata isn't gonna mess with you guys anymore, on a serious note I talked to her and she is going out of her way for me rate now. So least you can do is stop glaring and bad mouthing her and help her. She's willing trust me."

Asuma looked at Ino and back at the top of the mountains then back at her, "Long way from up there to down here and would you look at that you don't have a scratch on you." Ino had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Itachi saved us. He summoned a hawk and it came and left just like that, don't worry he's not in the area or anything he can just sense when Hinata is in need sometimes. So stop with all the killing intent Naruto cause the guy isn't out here!" Naruto sent Ino a fiery glare that actually cause her to shiver, she knew Naruto looked like the jealous type but damn was he angry.

"Hey now lover boy, don't get angry with me because Hinata decided not to be your toy anymore. If you want Hinata now you better fight damn hard for her because now you have competition. FYI to snag her quicker stop with that annoying mask of yours, Hinata likes to be told what to do once in a while and I've seen you without that re-re mask of yours and I know you can handle Hinata just stop being so nice to her. I'll add a bonus just to REALLY help you out, get her to sleep like really sleep with her comfortable and everything. That's a man after her heart, she'll melt for ya." Naruto practically snarled at her, "Shut it, knowing you, you probably shoved her into that Itachi-teme."

Ino smiled at him, "ACTUALLY they were so much alike it was bound for them to bond. I found out by sheer accident really, its really funny too Uzumaki the way she use to shy away, stutter and blush was all knocked out of her when Itachi got his hands on her." Ino was taunting him now and made to touch him when he grabbed her wrist hard enough to make her wince and shoved her towards Shikamaru and Choji. "Don't toy with me Ino I'm not in the mood!" Shikamaru held Ino still as she tried to jump in Naruto's face again, "THAT'S WHAT IM TALKIN ABOUT!! NOW SHOW THIS SHIT TO HINATA AND YOU'LL HAVE HER!!" Ino was laughing hysterical now and looked insane it took a moment for her to get herself together but she did, "Long night guys, did you expect me to have it all together, my bad Uzumaki and Hyuuga I needed someone to vent my frustrations to. Wha'd you expect?"

Asuma sweat dropped and rubbed his temples, he promised himself after his near death experience that he was gonna finally make Kurenai and himself officially known as an engaged couple expecting, he was gonna get Ino AND Hinata straight and he was gonna stop smoking.

Well from what it looks like he can still try to keep the first two promises.

"Well please have it all together by the time we get to Tsunade to see if we can fix the jam she's in." Asuma said staring at Ino, who was holding a sloppy smile at him, "HAI, 'altogether Ino' ready to go!"

Kami please help him...

When they arrived to Tsunade office they saw two Anbu talking to her, they looked to be planning something. Tsunade looked at the uninvited guest but welcomed them in none the less, "Maybe you guys can help with talking Hinata down from the Hokage Mountains before she calls for backup." Asuma and everyone with him looked at her strange, "What are you talking about? Hinata was taken into custody."

Tsunade stopped talking to the Anbu and looked at Ino before glancing at Asuma, "What do you mean? Anbu hasn't made a move of that yet, these are the Anbu that are **going** to be sent to get Hinata."

All was quiet until oddly Shikamaru spoke up, "So if they weren't our Anbu or Shinobi at that then who has Hinata?" Tsunade thought for a while then spoke, "Wasn't Itachi an Anbu member, captain at that! He could still have his mask, him and Kisame could have gotten her." Naruto growled at this and you could feel his killer intent rising dangerously high again, "That Uchiha is dead, plain and simple."

"No."

Everyone turned to see a very pale and pained looking Ino she seemed to be trembling with fear, "It wasn't him, I-I told you he wasn't in the area!" Shikamaru gripped Ino's hand to calm her down, "Then who, who's got you like this?" Ino's fear soon turned to anger and she began to shake uncontrollably, "Who else is good for sneaking in this village undetected, for using people's skin as there own and having a trustworthy assistant that once disguised as an Anbu!" Ino screeched in anger as she yelled Orochimaru's name.

Just as she did the screen Tsunade had the girls hooked up to came on, "What the hell?" Tsunade said as she watched the screen get from blurry to clear like it was from the person actual eyes. "The screen has to be showing what Hinata is going through rate now!" Ino said as she rushed closer to it, it showed Hinata looking around tiredly until someone popped in front of her face and made her eyes snap open alarmed.

"OROCHIMARU!!!" Ino's blood curdling scream for him was probably the reason he was smiling at Hinata so much now…

* * *

Oh did I come back with a fury or what!

So Hinata is kidnapped and by the snake man himself, the question is who's gonna save her first Konoha or Akatsuki. Tell me who ya think is gonna get to Hinata first and please bless me with your reviews!!

TTFN

And don't worry you wont have to wait so long for my updates anymore I'm finally stationed somewhere stable!! X )


	23. Tell me the truth!

Okay took a little longer then expected to update and I feel a little ashamed…BUT I'm here aren't I so no need to worry! So lets review shall we, lets see Hinata was kidnapped by the snake Orochimaru after her and Ino made up.

Oh and by the way folks this is not and will never be NaruHinaIno fic NEVER! She just toys with him when in a bad mood or hysterical, notice Hinata does the same thing to Shikamaru.

Just letting you guys know and this may sound hard to believe but yes Hinata and Ino are still virgins they just done some rated R stuff already. Now for the gamble of who's gonna save Hinata, Naruto or Akatsuki ( Or here's a thought she can handle herself) well you might find out in this chappie!!

Oh I miss that word CHAPPIE!!

* * *

_Just as she did the screen Tsunade had the girls hooked up to came on, "What the hell?" Tsunade said as she watched the screen get from blurry to clear like it was from the person actual eyes. "The screen has to be showing what Hinata is going through rate now!" Ino said as she rushed closer to it, it showed Hinata looking around tiredly until someone popped in front of her face and made her eyes snap open alarmed. _

"_OROCHIMARU!!!" Ino's blood curdling scream for him was probably the reason he was smiling at Hinata so much now…_

And then the screen went blank…

"Ino calm down! If you don't then I'll do it by force." Tsunade glared at Ino in a intimidating way, but the way Ino was so far gone she doubt she was in the right state to listen. Ino did hear her however and didn't take to kind to her orders, " By force? How dare you! I did EVERYTHING you said do! Get Hinata back, get myself together and help you. What do you do to pay me back in the process, uh? I'll tell you absolutely NOTHING!!" Shikamaru made his way towards Ino when he saw the aggravated/ pissed off look on Tsuande's face.

"Ino-"

"NO Shikamaru! Don't say a word because between you, Tsunade, Choji, Asuma and this whole damn village I cant believe anything that comes out anyone's mouth here!" Ino made a huge gap between herself and everyone in the room, making it so she was on one side and them on the other, "You betrayed me AGAIN, this time Hinata is really in danger and-and-" Ino knelt down in pain and clutched her right arm, she wasn't in control of the situation and was losing it.

Shikamaru rushed to her side to help her which surprisingly she accepted, "Ino calm down, don't worry if anything you should know I'm here. As much as I think saving Hinata is a pointless drag I'll do everything in my power to save her for you." Shikamaru stated while gently rubbing Ino's arm in a soothing manner, after a while Ino's harsh breathing relaxed and she wasn't tensed anymore in his arms Shikamaru noticed that she was passed out in his arms. "She must of fainted from all the troublesome crap she's been through tonight."

Tsunade rubbed her temples to rid herself of a on coming headache, "NOW, I can think in quiet at least without Ino going semi-insane again. Okay so Orochimaru has Hinata right? His hideout is unknown to the world except for Sasuke, whom I will not be letting out in a LONG time, Hinata and maybe if there was any luck on us Ino may know too. So basically we're scr-"

And then the screen came on again…

"What the hell AGAIN!" Tsunade yelled while banging her fist roughly on the desk as she watched the blurry screen become clear again. What she saw made her blood boil.

"**Hello Konoha, Oh where's my manners? Say, 'hello Konoha' too Hinata." **Orochimaru had Hinata tied on a table that was standing up facing a mirror so the screen could show the both of them since the mirror had Hinata looking at herself. Hinata glared at Orochimaru and made a attempt to spit at him but he moved, **"Aww that isn't very nice 'hime', you could have hit me and in some places that is considered disgusting and death on a women behalf." **He moved down to her face and licked her cheek making Hinata growl in anger, but then she began to smile this insane, cold smile. **"When I get out of here Orochimaru…remind me to thank you. You're just making me stronger. I praise you more and more everyday with how sick and brilliant you are, you're not hurting me when you do these things to me you're actually giving me ideas and ambition to become greater then you. So far its working, plus with your latest project locked up in Konoha jail facility that leaves you bodiless and weaker. Pretty much making you the weakest immortal person I have ever met it's only a matter of time before I figure how to become immortal without the use of others body!" **Hinata's taunting and laughing at him really got a rise out of him, he roughly grabbed her face.

And the screen went off again…

"Are you sure Orochimaru doesn't need saving?" Asuma piped up from the silence, Naruto glared at him and chose to ignore his comment.

"Hinata needs us! Whether I want to believe Ino or not but its kind of our fault Hinata is in this mess, we gotta get her back PLEASE Hokage-sama!" Tsunade was shocked Naruto actually addressed her so formal she always knew when he was being serious since he rarely talks to her like this. Sighing she reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake, "Your feelings for this girl is going to get you in a whole lot of shit kid, but I see that you wont leave me alone if I don't allow you to go no later then in a couple of hours so I will allow this mission to start in 2 hours. Ino's your only chance of finding the hideout so I advice you to wake her up and tell her to get ready for the mission as well. Be careful with her and watch over her, as you can tell her outlook on Orochimaru is way different then Hinata's, she might actually try to kill him and everything or anyone that tries to get in her way. She's nowhere near his level and could get herself killed so watch her."

She turned to Shikamaru and looked at him cautiously, "You too Nara, don't try to do anything hectic just to be by Ino's side. I believe she's a big girl and can handle herself." Shikamaru's worried expression soon changed back to his laid back one and he lazily agreed with a mutter of 'troublesome' at the end.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sent them on there way, she didn't like where this was going and the hold these two girls were having over her strongest Shinobi.

* * *

In less then 30 minutes Naruto was nearing the gates in a sprint just to see everyone was already there waiting for him, he guess he took a little longer with him packing extra weapons and what not. What surprised him the most was it wasn't just Shikamaru, Asuma, Neji and Choji there but also Kakashi, Shino and Kiba too.

He wasn't shocked he knew Tsunade wanted to be extra cautious when it came to Orochimaru, she probably would have sent Jiraiya if he wasn't off doing god knows what in this world of his 'research'. Upon arriving at the gates Shikamaru spotted his confused face, "I wouldn't be surprised if she had Anbu all around us and extra Jounin just to be safe, she's probably fed up with failed retrieval missions."

"She isnt the only one." Naruto mumbled under his breath. He looked and saw Kakashi and actually began to get aggrivated, "I'm annoyed just as much as you kid, what Kakashi is doing on another mission involving two girls he practically loaths i do not know." Asuma said flicking his cancer sticks out and replacing them with a toothpick, he's been tryinh to stop the smoking habit recently. _'Damn near death experiences'..._

It was like he heard there whole conversation because Kakashi walked over to Naruto and Asuma looking catious, "It seems I am paired with my old student and my fellow Jounin once again. Maybe this time it will go by smoothly?" Asuma mumbled under his breath 'asswhole' and Naruto just stared at him and took a swing at his brillant luck, "Let me guess you're team leader?"

The grin under his mask was plain to see...

* * *

This man could kill her at any moment he wanted and the thought of it made Hinata excited beyond belief. She was so excited that it was seen in a sick way on her face in front of Orochimaru, " It seems my ex-comrades made quite the monster out of you. You were never so blood thirsty before." Hinata expression didn't changed and she just stared harder at him, "Like I said it wasn't them that changed me it was you, so don't go throwing all the praises to them. I wanted to be like you years ago, Akatsuki just made me want to be better then you. _**Whether you die in the process is something I could care less about**_."

The change in tone made Orochimaru shiver a little, something wasn't right, "What are you talking about child?!"

Hinata threw her head back as if possessed and let out a laughter as if she just beat the devil in a life risking game, "Do you honestly think we were gonna stay at a low rank in Akatsuki? That we weren't gonna aim higher and strive for the best?! In a matter of time Akatsuki, and your little minions will be working under us and I will finally make a move to destroy!" Orochimaru noticed Hinata hand's were no longer tied up and were moving freely beside her, when she managed to do that was beyond him it was as if she was never tied up and was just, "Toying with me?"

Crack..

Crack..

BOOM!…

Orochimaru and Hinata jumped out of the way as Kabuto was sent flying through a wall and into the mirror Hinata was just staring in, bruised and bleeding. "Look what you've done Hinata you spoke too much information, now we must kill him." Hinata smiled as she watched a shadow clone Itachi walk towards her, "Or did you purposely talk too much so you will have to kill him?" Hinata's smile soon faltered and she groaned in annoyance, " My 'saviors' are coming its best that clone you leave or things will be even more hectic when I get back. Oh yes, before you leave clone, tell me what Itachi sent you for." Itachi nodded in agreement and made his way to leave, "Hang in there just a little bit longer, he promise _**our **_plan will take in place soon." With that he poofed out of sight.

**_'He never fails but to be there somehow, thank Kami were just comrades now...'_**

Hinata sighed in releif but soon jumped when she felt major killer intent aimed at her, "Oh, Orochimaru almost forgot about you."

* * *

"Ino…INO SLOW DOWN!!" Shikamaru yelled trying to catch up with Ino, it was worse enough they didn't have a clue where she was going but she had the nerve to be speeding too. Naruto barely kept up with her, if he knew where he was going he was sure he'd have no problem passing her.

"Then hurry up! It's not my fault her sent was covered and her chakra not traceable we're almost there anyways."

Naruto looked around and said the obvious, "Oi! We're still in Konoha I doubt his base is in the village!" Ino rolled her eyes and figured Naruto could get to her faster then the rest of them if he knew where to go so she thought of a hint of where to go, "Well it should be easier for Neji and you to know where it is since you caught her there not to long ago."

Naruto looked curious for a second before his eyes lightened up, "Oi the LAB!" Just like he thought his speed picked up extremely and he past Ino just like that, and no one could see him anymore. Ino smirked to herself, he was probably already there the little hot ass would do anything for Hinata.

* * *

Hinata went flying across the lab by a furious Orochimaru, "Give me one good reason child why I shouldn't severely kill you now!" Hinata smiled at him once again with blood freely dripping down from her mouth, "Do you honestly think Itachi would send a shadow clone just to deliver a message and leave me alone if he didn't think I couldn't handle myself? I mean really think about it how would it look for Konoha Shinobi to come in and see you looking like I do now. They'd think I was hiding something that I know I am hiding, you my former sensei is just helping me add to my mortified captured look."

Orochimaru pulled a kunai from his pouch and sent a murderous glare towards Hinata, "I will kill you. Even if it means cutting you up in pieces once again!" In a flash he was up to Hinata about to strike her when a yellowish orange blur came and basically threw Orochimaru into a wall causing him to fall next to a unconscious Kabuto. This actually shocked Hinata a little and it shocked her even more when she saw who it was, "Naruto!" Naruto wouldn't look at her but she could see him visibly shaking, "You're just nothing but lies aren't you."

Oh **shit**, he really wasn't suppose to hear that.

"Well, ANSWER ME!" Hinata flinched a little, she bounced back quick though. "I was just taunting him with things I could make up from my head. You don't know what you're talking about." Naruto finally faced her and Hinata froze, his eyes were flashing red and blue and she could feel his chakra rising uncontrollably. Was all this for her, why?

"LIER!!" He launched at her taking her off guard and forcing her to the nearest wall, she made to push him off but obviously he was too strong for her. "Get off me you demon brat, you think because you have the upper hand with the Kyuubi that you're better then me! Well you're not -" Naruto slammed her against the wall again and growled at her, "If you think the Kyuubi is what makes me 'better then you' then you're wrong and to prove my point if I could I would give Kyuubi to you free of charge! What makes me better is that I have a heart and whether you want it or not it was set up only to be given to you. But no, you play mind games and aim to crush me and people who care for you. So what really makes me 'better then you' is I don't behave as if I am a Jinchuuriki and you do."

This made Hinata furious, who did he think he was to think he knew her so well to call her the monster, since her arms were being restrained by Naruto so strongly she wrapped her legs around him and moved her body close enough so she could give him a good head butt. Knocking him off balance a little Hinata jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground, if she was this monster everyone says she was then she'd show them just how much she truly was. "Are you happy now demon boy, Orochimaru and Kabuto has escaped since you wanted to bring out the worst in me!" She let out a angered scream when she saw Naruto smirk at her, "I wont be happy until this demon fox gets his demon vixen!"

Well that caught her off guard…

* * *

Behind bushes and mountainous trees Ino stopped frozen in place when she saw the one person that she has probably ever dreamt of killing slowly and painfully in the clearing, "Orochimaru…"

Shikamaru stopped next to her and followed her gaze and saw the snake himself and Kabuto weakly leaving the lab area. The lab was still a couple of miles away so he guessed they left the lab a while ago, "Okay we need a plan-" Shikamaru made to grab for Ino but she was already on top of Kabuto wrestling him to the ground. "Dammit so much for a plan." Shikamaru hissed as he raced after Ino followed by Asuma, Chouji and the rest.

Ino quickly got off Kabuto when Orochimaru made a attempted to snatch her up, "If I don't have trouble with one of you it's the other, get out of the way child I am not in the mood for you!" Ino smiled at him, it seemed Hinata did some damage to the bastard. "Your life may mean nothing to Hinata, whether you live or die but to me it means a lot. You Orochimaru will die today, by my hands!"

Orochimaru got into his fighting stance looking very annoyed, "You must have a death wish child to be messing with a legend." Ino grinned at him and ran up towards him grabbing his shoulder quickly when she saw her comrades coming, "Lets take this somewhere more private shall we." With that they vanished just like that to who knows where.

"Shit! Dammit Ino!" Shikamaru said as he just managed to grab the smoke left behind from Ino, "Kami, where could she have gone this time?!" Asuma said rubbing his temples and spitting his toothpick out his mouth, "I don't know where Yamanaka is but I do know Asuma if she isn't found within 24hours-"

"Would you shut the fuck up with that!" Shikamaru said as he glared at Kakashi, "Ino is missing, Hinata is missing, Naruto ran to find her which makes him missing and Kabuto is knocked out….rate…**here**." They all slowly turned to Kabuto who was slowly coming back to consciousness, "Maybe all hope isn't lost." Asuma said as he yanked up Kabuto making him alert, "Dear Kabuto I think I owe you one for what you did to my student and my fiancé student a couple of years ago."

* * *

Hinata let out another angry breath as she threw another punch at Naruto and missed, she was getting tired and mad very quickly pretty soon she would be fighting to kill instead of wound him. "I can practically feel what you're thinking you know." Naruto said smiling as she attempted another sloppy punch, "You're getting tired and fed up with this pitiful fight, just like me so why not call it quits." Hinata ignored him and made to kick him hard in the stomach actually making this hit, however it seemed not to effect him. He grunted in pain and hunched over for a couple of seconds gripping her foot, soon she heard him chuckle and then he used her foot to pull him closer to her to were there sex was touching and he started to rub against her with a moan.

Hinata gasped and pushed off him and he let go of her foot letting her fall hard on her ass against the floor, "Itachi ever make you feel like that?" Hinata got up quickly when he advanced to her, "Feel like what demon boy? I felt nothing-" ,She looked at him strangely when he started laughing at her she figured a long time ago that Kyuubi probably had more control rate now then Naruto and he was probably fine with that for some reason he wanted Kyuubi to teach her a lesson at something.

"I saw it in your face, longing pleasure. Itachi was my substitute and now I'm hear to reclaim you back from him. The look on your face said it all-" He was knocked to the ground by a surprise punch by Hinata again, where she got the sudden energy to be fast like that he didn't know. "The look on your face says it all too, you're not Naruto." Naruto/Kyuubi got up grinning like mad, "And you're not Hinata we've both let our demons out to play so why are you cowering away now? Because your demon is really you and my demon is not?"

Hinata snatched Naruto's collar to be face to face to him, "I am no-"

She never got the chance to finish for Naruto/Kyuubi dove for her lips and feverishly kissed her taking her breath away. "You are what I say you are, and you are mine do you understand?" Hinata didn't answer just looked hard into his eyes and probably soul, the way he had her shoved against the table and the way his eyes leaked such raw feeling for her made her comprehension level lower and old feelings from the past resurface with a fury. She ignored her mind screaming no and did what her heart wanted, she grabbed a handful of his hair and caught his lips in another breathtaking kiss. She could feel him smirk in the kiss and moved to make the kiss deeper, she felt his tongue slid across her bottom lip silently asking for permission.

She accepted and slowly made her move just to have him forcefully enter causing her to moan into the kiss, he tasted every ounce of her he could while his hands slowly made its way to her sex.

Hinata arched her back and let out a deep moan when she felt Naruto touch her sensitive spot, she felt like jello all of a sudden and needed for this to stop before it got carried away. For some reason she found it very hard when he was moving his lips over hers the way he was or the way his hands were moving over her, "S-Stop-" She let out another moan when he inserted two fingers in her powerfully pumping her for all she was worth. She whimpered when she heard him growl in her ear, "Tell me you want me, stop these foolish games and give into what you wanted all these years stop denying me and yourself this."

Hinata pulled him closer to her when she felt him try to withdraw those magical fingers of his, "Stay." She said it so quick and soft that she couldn't believe it came from her mouth, what was happening to her. She did not love this man, she didn't love any man so why was she doing this to herself.

Naruto growled and inserted a third and thrust harder into her, making her hiss in pain and pleasure. His other hand found its way to her breast and gave her right breast a hard squeeze and pinched at her nipples, Naruto smirked at the sounds she was making from his actions and soon his eyes went back to the regular beautiful blue Hinata secretly loves. He sped up his movements and took notice that she was very close, "Tell me what you really want, _**tell me now**_." Hinata pulled him as close as possible before whispering her deepest secret to him, "I want- I want you to never hurt my heart like you did before. D-D-Don't leave me again you baka!"

Naruto pulled back to see the sincerity in her eyes and knew for once she wasn't lying he motioned for her to get closer and gave her a heart shattering kiss and gave her the release he could tell she wanted. He watched her face go into utopia and come back down in a daze, he looked at her juices on his hand and tried it out for his first time it wasn't bad to him so he clean his fingers of every last drop of Hinata.

**_'Oh FUCK!' _**Hinata groaned and held her head down ashamed, "I cant believe I let this happen, I'm such a freakin idiotic fool!"

Naruto held her chin up to look him in the eyes, "What are you so foolish for? For letting me know you do care or the fact that I've fallen in love with you and refuse to let you go?" Hinata gasped and tried to look away but Naruto had a firm grip on her chin and the way he stared at her she couldn't help but stare back, "Don't lie to me Naruto-"

Naruto silenced her with another kiss and looked at her with so much care and love in his eyes, "I assure you that I'm not lying, now come with me Hinata we have to get back to the village and clear your name." He saw in her face at the very thought of going back, that the worse side of her was coming back into play, "No one will lay a finger on you and I promise the Hyuuga clan will not harm you ever again." He laid soothing kisses on her hand as she slowly stood up from the table she was sitting on.

On there way out the destroyed lab they saw Kabuto crashing down the stairway entrance and Shikamaru and the rest of them rate behind him. Naruto groaned as he felt Hinata's hand slip away from his and her expression turn more cold, he was pretty impressed when she picked Kabuto up by one hand easily. He guessed she was holding back during there so-called-fight, hmmm no wonder she didn't use gentle fist on him.

"Where is Ino?" She said it so calm and gentle but at the same time she sounded deadly, Kabuto merely smiled at her and said in a weak voice before he lost consciousness, "Fighting Orochimaru, or should I say getting herself killed by Orochimaru." Hinata threw Kabuto across the room into the same glass mirror as earlier, she was beyond mad now. "Orochimaru wants me to hate him? Well if he does anything to Ino I'll do more then hate him, I'll kill him." With that Hinata sprinted out the door followed by the others, there was only one place Ino would take Orochimaru to fight…

* * *

It is official I am the cliff hanger QUEEN!! I luv'em so much.

Okay so Naruto and Hinata are slowly building there relationship back together after a heated moment, and what did she mean by glad her and Itachi are just now comrades? And what plans were Hinata telling Orochimaru earlier and was Ino even involved with these domination plans? OMG is Ino gonna be okay or will she finally lose total control over herself and the seal just to kill Orochimaru…will she kill Orochimaru?

Well look out for next chappie to find out the answers to these questions or just send me your guess in a review and who knows it might happen.

Oh and by the way be on the look out for a new comedy story from me, it's a branch from 'Bugging You' remember Ino was pregnant at the end. Plus be expecting one-shots from me too! Welp that's all I got to say review and TTFN…


	24. Die snake! Die!

Well I'm back and with the next chappie, so lets recap:

- Ino and the others go in search to save Hinata.

-NARUTO ends up finding Hinata and finds out she was just toying with them.

-Naruto finally brings Hinata from her demonic/evil high enough to put some since into her with a tad lime in it.

-Ino blindly goes into a fight with Orochimaru alone.

A lot happened huh? Anyways you must forgive me for the delay, well I don't think it was that long, but still I am still getting use to the time zone in Korea turns out they're 14hrs ahead of the US, huh who would have thought.

On with the chappie!!

* * *

_"Orochimaru wants me to hate him? Well if he does anything to Ino I'll do more then hate him, I'll kill him." With that Hinata sprinted out the door followed by the others, there was only one place Ino would take Orochimaru to fight…_

"Hinata! Hinata where are we going?!" Hinata snapped her head towards Kiba and snarled at him, clearly she wasn't in the mood. "Iam going to get Ino back and break Orochimaru's neck in half, what you will be doing I don't know but I do know its not with me. For some reason when Konoha shinobi go on retrieval missions they never get the job done and either someone dies or gets extremely hurt!"

Kiba shocked and sad expression was enough for her to know that her loud outburst brought back painful memories and she honestly didn't mean to hurt Kiba, in all honesty Kiba never did anything wrong to her. She'd have to admit she did have a good team, yes team 8 was good to her. Rubbing her temples Hinata let out a tired sigh, "Gomen, look Kiba I didn't mean it like that, if anything you, Shino and Ino are the only reason why I didn't give up on this village and go nuts a long time ago. I'm just not handling this very well." Kiba looked at Hinata and saw sincerity in her, she looks different for some reason. He narrowed his eyes at her and surprised her with a hug, Hinata taken by surprise stood stiff until she heard him giggling behind her. "**Now **I get why you're so different now, Uzumaki did a number on ya huh?"

SLAP!!

Kiba was on the ground in seconds with a bloody nose smiling and Hinata's hand print on his face, "You perv! You're lucky I like you I usually kill people for saying that!" Hinata eyes widened and she covered her mouth, that wasn't supposed to be known. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at her, "Usually huh, Hyuuga never knew you had it in you to kill innocent people for petty reasons."

Naruto saw Hinata eyes turn deadly quick and he made his way towards her before she confronted Kakashi, "I don't know about you guys but I sure would like to find Ino before she does a brash Ino thing don't ya think!" Hinata snapped her eyes from Kakashi to Naruto nodding in agreement, she gave a quick glance back to Kakashi letting him know that what he said she wasn't going to let slid no matter how right he was.

"Hinata I don't know about them but I'm not letting you go alone to save Ino, I don't know if you noticed or not but Ino means something special to all of us. She's our loud mouth as much as she is yours and whether you like it or not **we** are going." Naruto eyes held determination in them and held no room in them for her to decline, he's gone too far with her now for her to shut him out again he's in this for the long run this time and she knows it.

Hinata suddenly had a dry throat and swallowed hard to rid of it, she suddenly smirked at him and advanced her way towards him getting a good grip of his rear end and making a major scene for them. "I see Ino has been giving you pointers about me, wise of you to listen to her." She pulled back to look at the intense blush on his face and grinned at him, "Fine, if you guys are coming I don't want any complaining about how fast we're going." The small group looked at her funny before they felt a strong gust of wind come at them when they looked up they saw a giant hawk land in a clearing, "Something for me to use in case of emergency, its like he can sense when I need him." Hinata said petting the giant hawk lovingly, which in return the giant hawk practically melted in her touch. "Itachi gave him to me, he was a gift a 'just because' gift I never got a 'just because' gift." Hinata chuckled to herself, "In fact I don't ever recall getting a gift out of just thinking about me, they were always from holidays and even then sometimes I didn't get a gift."

Naruto scowled at the hawk which in return made Hinata burst in laughter, "Ahh the jealous look, always looked good on you. Itachi is a comrade that has always been there for me, sure I had a…'fling' with him its over now though. It was kinda awkward for me to be with him, felt like I was smooching a brother or something." Naruto still frowned at her and adverted his gaze to the ground while mumbling profanity.

"Harboring feelings for a missing-nin, Hyuuga just makes things worse for you. I advise you to cut the strings with it." Hinata flashed a deadly look at Kakashi and spoke in a icy tone, "You're one to talk, what with picking favorites. You must really love the Uchiha's enough to harbor ones eye!" Kakashi was in front of Hinata in a heartbeat, "SHUT-UP!! I don't care about the Uchiha's and I don't care about Hinata's love or how many people she killed rate now I want to find Ino rate now so shut the hell up and lets get going!!" Everyone turned to an enraged Shikamaru and shivered at the look he was giving.

Hinata was the first the climb on the hawk and motioned for the others to join her, "Where is Ino?" Hinata looked up and saw the worry and stress in Shikamaru's eyes and could tell that he was really worried for her, "You…you really do care huh? She's at his old lab the one where he…destroyed us."

"Why would she go there?" Shikamaru looked at Choji and balled his fist, "It started there and now she wants it to end there. She wont be alone for this, not this time." Hinata grinned at him and then turned her attention to her hawk, "Alright handsome take me to Ino, lets make it quick sweetie."

Just like that the giant hawk took off in high speed, at the speed he was going they'd be there within minutes…

* * *

Ino came crashing down through a wall laughing hysterically, this was the moment she's been waiting for! She quickly got up when a shuriken came swiftly at her, "Come on old man is that the best you got, a couple of bruised ribs and cuts! Kabuto did worse to me, is that it Kabuto's your muscle huh?!" Orochimaru threw another one at her and she quickly snatched it up and reflected it back this time with her own and some explosive tags attached.

Orochimaru quickly dodged her attacks, but not in time to see her swiftly approach him with an iron punch. He went soaring into two walls before he made a rough landing, he was not well to fight at the moment dammit he didn't even have enough chakra to be dealing with Ino. The need for a body was growing strong and pretty soon he'd be useless to the world if he didn't find a….replacement.

Ino.

She wasn't a Uchiha, but she was strong, in great condition and with her abilities he could do wonders. He'd just have to get the Uchiha some other time rate now Ino was as good as it gets. Ino heard laughter coming from the man she likes to call a monster, "Oi what are you-" Ino words got caught in her throat when she saw what was happening, what he was becoming.

Many flashbacks came to her all at once and her rage increased as so did her fear, "My dear sweet Ino you wanted this, **now come get it**!"

Ino did something she swore she'd never do in a fight again, she ran, "NO!" She ran for her life, what was left of it she dryly thought. "I must admit Ino you fought very hard, and you actually made me see interest in you this time. Your speed, form everything has improved it seems my gift to you years ago has paid off you may have lost your sanity but you gained so much more."

Ino cursed loudly as she felt something wrap around her foot causing her to trip while she was running, turning to finally look she sees it was Orochimaru's….tail. "You're a monster." Orochimaru grinned at her before he laughed watching Ino grow pale, "In a matter of moments so will you."

Crack, crack, crack…

Orochimaru looked up towards the ceiling of the cracking sound to find Shikamaru, Naruto and the others landing through it.

"DIE!!" Orochimaru's head snapped to the ground which was the direction of a furious Hinata, "I'll rip you in two!" Hinata came charging at Orochimaru who swung Ino into Hinata and made her crash into a wall. "Hinata!" Naruto called running towards her, "Nobody move." Orochimaru said as he snatched Ino up again, his grip on Ino tightening causing her to lose breath enough to go unconscious, "Or her process will be more painful."

Everyone froze when they actually got a good look at what Orochimaru was, a giant serpent a true monster sent from hell. "Naruto don't move he's gonna hurt her more!" Shikamaru yanked him back towards them and shook with anger, he'd be damn if he sit back and watch her perish. In the corner of his vision he saw Hinata visibly shaking, soon everyone noticed her chakra start rising and killing intent blow up.

Hinata growled, it wasn't fair everything she worked so hard for was blowing up in her face and now Ino was in danger.

It wasn't fair. _It never was._

It wasn't suppose to be like this. _But it always is._

They were suppose to come out on top this time. _But they never do._

Everyone eyes snapped on Hinata again as she scream off the top off her lungs, "Who are you to decide our lives, who are you to decide MY life!" Hinata was at the end of Orochimaru's tail holding Ino laughing hysterically while crying. "I said it once and I'll say it again, you cant make me hate I just admire you more and want to be like you. And like you I have become, however after this whole Ino ordeal I've learned I don't want to hate you…I want to kill you!" Everyone eyes snapped open as they saw Hinata rip apart Orochimaru's grip on Ino apart thus ripping his tail off, "And kill you I will."

Hinata thoughtlessly threw Ino towards the group and Asuma caught her, "Oi! What's going on with her? I know she'd never be so careless with Ino!"

"Because I don't think that's Hinata-sama at the moment, I think she's really reached her peak of tolerance of things." They looked at Neji with a confused stare, "I advise we don't interfere with this, she needs this." He meant for his comment to go to Naruto but the others listened too. Naruto looked at Hinata in a panic, "This always happens, every time I get her back something always happens that tears us apart. I-I j-just cant let it happen again!"

"_Kyuubi, Hinata's in-"_

"_**I know."**_

"_We gotta-"_

"**_For kami sake,_** **_Do you love her boy, do you really truly love her forever?"_**

"_Of course, that's why I gotta help her quick you're wasting-"_

"_**Stop trying to fight her battles, I wont help you and I wont let you blindly do it yourself, just let this all fall into place you'll know when to make it right." **_

He balled his fist in frustration, he wanted her to have this just as much as she did, for gods sake this man took away so much from her!

Orochimaru yelled a horrible roar before he made a dive towards Ino, he was desperate and he needed a body now! Seeing his desperation Hinata took a chance and had gotten a firm grip of his backside, or what was left of it, and pulled him towards her. Orochimaru snapped his head at her and suddenly charged at Hinata if she wanted his attention so badly then she'd be his body, this whole action however was causing her to smile, "That's right come closer." She mumbled to herself.

"HINATA!!" Naruto tried to make a run towards her but there was a blinding flash and then it seemed like time froze to him. "Hinata…"Naruto whispered in disbelief. Hinata had him, had Orochimaru by the neck gasping and twitching for air. It was actually a sick sight, watching as Orochimaru's eyes popped out his sockets from the force she was gripping him, who knew she carried this strength?

How did she carry this strength...

"S-Stop h-her before-" Ino came to for a moment mumbling words to Asuma gripping him urgently, "SHUT-UP INO! I'm doing this for you, he tried to take your body, your abilities. So in return I'll take his, except you can keep the body Orochimaru." Hinata was laughing uncontrollably by now and her chakra level was soaring, where did this come from? "Remember I said I wanted to be like you and now, now I will and I'll kill you in the process!" Orochimaru couldn't even talk by now he was choking on the blood forming in his throat, feeling his life slowly drain from him. Or was it slow for him because it was so painful?

"I admired you so much I even joined Akatsuki just like you, except I didn't leave them. Oh no, they gave me a much better deal then you could ever imagine! They trained me and Ino in the most sickest way you could ever dream thus making us almost undefeatable." Orochimaru coughed up blood all over her face muttering the word heartless.

"Heartless? No Orochimaru you got me all wrong, don't worry everyone confuses me with that. Would heartless spar Asuma when he was suppose to die and then take the beating for not killing him, would heartless open my heart again to someone that had basically spitted on it in the pass. Would heartless accept people that watched me die and didn't care, no I'm not heartless you idiot I'm INSANE!" Those were the last words Orochimaru heard towards the world as his death finally came to him, it couldn't have come sooner to him.

Hinata basically dropped a sack of skin on the ground and glared at it before her eyes focused on the group in front of her. They looked at her as if she was the monster, she couldn't blame them she did turn into one in the end.

Naruto walked up to her blood scattered face and placed his hands on her cheek, "Nata-chan…" Hinata eyes opened wide when he said those words, he wasn't turning his back on her again not like before. Hinata couldn't take it anymore when he embraced her and whispered soothing and loving words to her, she collapsed in his hold crying pent up emotions from so many years. "I'm so sorry!! Please-" Naruto hushed her and just held her closer, "Lets go home Nata-chan, **my Nata-chan**."

* * *

Short and sweet just how I like it…

I had to get to the point real quick and kill off Orochimaru, since so much more stuff is soon to come. I mean come on there has to be a side effect for absorbing Orochimaru right.

What is gonna happen to Hinata and Ino next?

Stay tuned for next chappie!!!

O and PLEASE REVIEW lets me know what you think and it fills me up!


	25. To be like you

And I'm back sorry for having you wait for soooo long! Been busy, being in the military is no joke! Anywho decided to bring you the latest chappie, so lets begin shall we…

Disclaimer: Sorry I dont own Naruto, OR Hinata and Ino would be kick ASS!

* * *

_Hinata couldn't take it anymore when he embraced her and whispered soothing and loving words to her, she collapsed in his hold crying pent up emotions from so many years. "I'm so sorry! Please-" Naruto hushed her and just held her closer, "Lets go home Nata."_

If Hinata had to sum everything all up it would be, "This sucks."

Hinata turned her head towards Ino and nodded in agreement, "I blame you for this however." Hinata mumbled over to Ino. And she did too, Ino was the reason that Orochimaru was dead and that Hinata had lost her nerve. Well in Hinata eyes that's how she saw it, "Oh yeah sure never mind the fact that you and baka over there were basically fuc-"

"Ino that's enough! You two should just be grateful that you've been spared a second chance. Jeez!" Asuma rubbed his temples at the two arguing duo, they were on there way back to Konoha to give Tsunade the briefing of her life. Orochimaru was dead, Hinata did….something to him and now Ino and Hinata were claming to be 100% loyal to the village. He doubted that however, not with Akatsuki still out there. His eyes softened however when he saw the way Naruto and Hinata were next to each other hands itching to hold. Looking at Hinata who was obviously too shy to grab his hand around everyone, that's the Hinata he knew that's the Hinata everyone thought they knew.

Not a killer…

"Oi I did notice Konoha did start accepting killers and letting them go with no charges back to society. Hmph just look at Uchiha if you don't believe me." Hinata spoke in a icy voice, "I don't see you as a killer, you did what you had to do in a very beautiful way. If I wasn't so brash and straight forward trust me that snake would have his blood dripping from my hands, but having it done by you is just as good." Shikamaru turned towards Ino and glared at her, "Hmm what it's the truth?" Shikamaru started shaking his head, how could she be so cold towards her own life. Treating it as if it meant nothing to her its like she hasn't learned anything about nearly dying it was like she wanted to die, "You don't know what you've put me through do you? You almost died Ino, we almost lost you forever and all your talking about is if you weren't so brash then you could have killed him. Well how about this if you weren't so brash then you wouldn't have almost died!"

Ino stared down Shikamaru and was about to retort when Hinata threw a tiny pebble from nowhere, "You should be nicer to Nara Ino, the guy practically chews me out just to get to you and almost yanked Naruto's arm off so Orochimaru wouldn't hurt you while you were knocked out." Ino gave Hinata a icy glare while mumbling to herself and just walked faster from the group, "Please allow me to speak with her." Hinata said as she saw Shikamaru advancing towards her.

Once she caught up with Ino and was at a distance that she could whisper and not be heard she spoke to Ino, "What's with the over dramatic scene?" Ino tensed for a second and then relaxed, "He's watching us, he could kill us at any moment if he caught us being so emotional with them. He could hurt Shikamaru!" Ino hissed towards Hinata as low as possible, Hinata knew they were being trailed every since she killed Orochimaru. Akatsuki leader wouldn't be very pleased to find out that his porcelain doll and trusted weapon were out 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

"Don't you think I know we've been followed, I figured the guy following us out from get go. A Akatsuki minion, middle age man very arrogant in the way he stands and is only using enough chakra to barely not be noticed. However since we are familiar with Akatsuki ways we found out immediately." Ino's head snapped towards Hinata's and smirked, "You want me to kill him don't you." Whenever Hinata briefed Ino with information like that on someone not that important it most likely meant she wanted the guy dead. Hinata smiled that devil related smile towards Ino.

And dead he will be.

Ino threw her shuriken straight up and nailed there follower rate in the head thus making him fall roughly on the ground. Hinata knew the hired spy wasn't very strong and was probably a very cocky extremely low rank chuunin level guy, thus meaning he was a very so easy guy to kill. He was just a tool to get Hinata and Ino's attention that they were being watched. Whether or not the guy got killed Akatsuki could probably care less. "INO WHAT THE HELL!" Asuma yelled as he ran over to the girls along with everyone else. Ino looked at the body in disgust before kicking the dead body, "They sent a weakling to spy on us! This guy was so bad we spotted him hours ago."

Shikamaru analyzed the dead body before speaking, "Guessing by the slash in his protector he belongs to Akatsuki, and I'm guessing since you knew about this hours ago this would explain odd behaviors as well ." He glared at Ino who returned the glare back with a teasing smirk, "Maybe." Asuma rolled his eyes and stared back at the dead body, "A message to you two I'm guessing." Hinata nodded her head in agreement before lifting her foot over the corpse head and throwing it down with enough force to smash the head open.

What the fuck…

"Hinata what the fuck is your problem!" Kakashi said as he yanked Hinata away from the mutilated body. Hinata yanked her arm away from him before this slimy smile crept to her face, "It's a sign I was taught in the world of murderers you know, it's a sign to them that I show no fear. They want to challenge me as did Orochimaru to see whether or not we will betray them." Naruto eyes left the corpse and towards Hinata, "Would you betray them….for us?"

Hinata looked hesitant, that was a good question, she did truly care for Naruto more then she did any man but would she dare love him again. She couldn't risk another shattered heart it took ages to get it back together, "I'll tell ya' this." Hinata looked at Ino curiously.

Ino smiled a hollow smile at the group and shined her pearly white teeth at them, "I personally learned my lesson on betraying people and playing the fields for two people. You loose your mind, your emotions and your old self that you've grown so accustomed to." Hinata looked at Ino still confused, where was she going with this. Hinata couldn't possibly just give up Akatsuki, they've given her so much.

Strength, power…and a place to call home.

How could she just leave people that made her….what was she exactly? A monster, a criminal at one moment. Then a misguided angel the other moment, what did Akatsuki exactly make her.

_More confused…_

"I don't know if I speak for Hinata, but I will speak for myself. I have disgraced my family's name, I would hate to see my fathers face if he heard of the things I've done. I hate myself for picking power over emotions for it has screwed me up for life. When I go to Konoha I will turn myself in and admit to any crimes I have committed. Matter of fact I can do better then tell you." Hinata's eyes widened at what Ino was saying, either Ino was serious or she had something up her sleeve.

* * *

Either way this wasn't going to end good.

Tsunade strapped Ino up to the chair and placed the suctions upon her skin, "Yamanaka, Ino do you know what you are willing to do at this moment. Any criminal actions against Konoha will lead to punishment, maximum being death." Ino gazed at Tsunade and gave a somber-lopsided smirk, "Hai, free me of my sins." Ino stared straight at Hinata and breathed out a sigh of relief and desperation, "Free **us **of our sins." Hinata looked at the ground and shook her head as Tsunade powered everything up.

"_I want more power, I want to be the strongest women walking this earth. I want men to fear me." Ino looked at Pain straight in the eyes with determination. Pain went up to Ino and painfully grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards him, "Hn, you are merely a child. What good could you be?" He squinted his eyes at her, there was something more with her. Ino eyes burned desire for something, he just couldn't tell what._

_His eyes widened with amusement when he realized that Ino's burning desire came when he brought her pain. "You like pain, seeing as to what you two have been through I would guess that you would." He raised an amused brow when he squeezed tighter and saw Ino shake with pain and excitement, "You my deer just caught my interest." Ino smiled a dizzy smile up at him, "Do what you want with me, I'm your doll, you're my master just make me strong I'll train until I bleed from the inside out I'll do anything!" Pain finally gave Ino a smirk that just meant she signed a contract with the devil, "Make your master proud then." Ino's eyes widened when she felt her top being ripped off._

* * *

_When Ino left Pain's room she felt so different, she felt needed and just so far gone in all reality she didnt know what to feel. She was so distracted she didn't seem to notice Hinata coming towards her she however was literally smacked from her daze. "What the hell Hinata!"_

"_You are truly a whore are you not?" Hinata's face was red from anger and what was it, was it fear? "Do you know what you are getting yourself into when you are with that man! He'll make you into a monster-"_

"_Like you!" Ino glared at Hinata and quickly made her shut up and swallow her words back, "Like I haven't noticed you going on more missions with Itachi and Kisame! You come back every night here and not to Konoha because you're so far gone and covered in blood. I wont go that far like you-"_

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" Hinata was furious by this point, "You're selling your body to this man for power." Ino grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and shook her, "And you as well! Don't think your secret is just kept between you and Pain-sama! Akatsuki may answer to Pain-sama, but you and Pain-sama answer to the same person." Hinata visibly paled and was lost at words, "You think I haven't noticed, your healing abilities only go but so far. It may heal broken bones and internal damages, but mental abuse and certain bruises take a while to heal. You my friend are a true Uchiha fan-girl, what would Naru-"_

_Ino was pushed into the wall hard enough to leave a dent and a crack that went all the way to the ceiling. "Ino watch your tone with me. I am of no bases giving my body to the Neanderthals you like to call Uchiha's. They have strength I need to bring what I need down to there knees. I would never give my body for power, that is something precious to me. My virginity is the only thing left on me that is pure and I will treasure what is left on me that is pure." Ino pushed Hinata off of her, "So what makes you think that I do not have the same feelings as you?"_

_Hinata eyes fell downcast, "I was just thinking of your safety, I forget the reason both of us came here. I-I guess I have been so….dark that I just see you as my only light. I cant have you in that dark with me, then there would be no escape for the both of us." Ino grabbed Hinata and embraced her in a warm hug, "I've done bad things Ino, Kami will never forgive. My clan will be glad to sentence me to murder and Konoha would just think burning me alive would be light of a punishment. No men would want a woman with such a tainted soul, but you can be saved. I trust your word that you didn't do anything with Pain-sama, I just worry for you."_

_Ino walked Hinata to her room that she declared her 'home away from hell' and sat her on her bed. "He was actually in all honesty a gentleman. He ummm….he pleasured me and that was it. He said he'd show me things that was beyond my twisted dreams. He said he didn't want to have sex with me, just to make me crazier for him and other things. He said having no mental satiability in this world would get me a long way." Hinata looked at Ino and began to do something she hasn't done in a long time, she laughed._

"_He wouldn't be lying to you either!" Ino laughed with her while she continued to exam Hinata's room. "Hinata?" Hinata slowly stopped laughing and stared at Ino amused, "Ino?" Ino smirked at her and slowly dragged her fingers over Hinata's 'gifts' that she has collected over the villages she 'visited' hanging on her dresser. Some burned dolls, ripped clothes all the way to slimy-glassy eyeballs carefully glassed as to not stink. "I want to go on one of your missions." Hinata did nothing but laugh that chilling laugh of approval._

"Let me get this straight, you **went** to these people and literally asked for them to do this to you? You wanted to be insane killers?" Tsunade looked both furious and confused at Ino, "What were you thinking? You do realize you had perfect opportunities to come back to Konoha." Ino glared at Tsunade, "What could I possibly have to go back to! An empty house? A judgmental team, that I mind you I was going nowhere in. Where, where did I have to go? In all honesty if me and Hinata stayed her we would have gotten nowhere, we would have been weak, Orochimaru would be alive and I probably would have offed myself to get away from this place." Tsunade was about to reply when the screen came back on.

_Ino had the middle age women by the throat giggling as she heard her cry for her baby, which Hinata had cradling in her arms. "You're baby is so beautiful, so full of life. To bad she doesn't know that this world is so full of evil things." The women screamed louder when she saw Hinata's hands travel to the babies head and feet, "Sweet baby let me rid you of such a horrid world." Just like that Ino saw what Hinata meant by Kami not forgiving her, she basically ripped the baby in half letting blood splatter all over her as she dropped the dead body. The woman screams and cries fell silent as Ino in the most degrading way snapped the woman neck. Upon the little families death Ino saw the deadly, feared horrid expression on Hinata's face and knew from that point that she was envious and- _

"I would be just like that, and I am." Ino said as she looked at Hinata, all eyes drifted towards Hinata, Naruto trying desperately to remember that this was his Hinata not the girl she was back then before he saved her from herself. "Nata-chan, what have you done?" Just then Hinata smiled that smile that they just saw in the screen, that expression that made Ino want to bathe in blood and Naruto want to save her from hell.

"What I needed to bring what I want down to there knees." Tsunade cleared her throat remembering what Hinata had said moments ago on screen and looked at her sternly, "And what is it Hyuuga that you want to bring down?" Hinata looked out the window for a brief moment before staring back at Tsunade.

"The world."

* * *

Holy crap (Crap isn't holy) that was pretty gory (Well not really) at the end and that took me forever to write and it wasn't even long! It was like on again off again each month I guess with the whole military thing and me learning my job here I've been pretty busy. Yep the real world isn't fun out there X( Especially running 7miles AHHHH!

**Anywho**, is Ino really changing or is she just up to another trick or has Shikamaru finally gotten to her and is Hinata really willing to change for Naruto. Stay tuned, I promise I'll update sooner, besides I have other stories on my mind other then this!

*Next chappie, Ino shows more history on what her and Hinata has been through. Maybe then you'll see Hinata's point of view of things and you'll def see more NAURHINA & SHIKAINO, TTFN and Review pleeeaaasseee!


	26. Taking over the world or purifying it?

**Ello I am back with the next chappie! Yes I know last chappie was like WTF Hinata is nuts and she would never do this. And I agree, but I want Hinata and Ino to be seen in a different spotlight! Not oh they need Shikamaru and Naruto after being treated like shit. Too many times I've read about Naruto and Shikamaru saying they don't love Hinata and Ino and then at the end they realize that they're the ones for them. Hinata and Ino should have the lime light sometimes jeez….**

**Okay I'm done ranting about it X 3...On with the chappie!**

"_**What I needed to bring what I want down to there knees." Tsunade cleared her throat remembering what Hinata had said moments ago on screen and looked at her sternly, "And what is it Hyuuga that you want to bring down?" Hinata looked out the window for a brief moment before staring back at Tsunade, "The world."**_

Hinata stared at the group before her, this was the group that said 'Screw you and die in your own blood you weak bitches' then turned around and said, 'Please forgive us for being such fools and all we want is for you to be on our side because you guys got stronger'. One minute she hated there very being and the next she wanted to forgive them and for them to forgive her of her sins.

She had way too many to count for to be forgiven…

"Hyuuga out of all things, an infant…an innocent." Tsunade said with venom and disgust coming from every word. Hinata didn't blame her for feeling such a way, she would too….well the old her would have. "Half of me wants to sentence you to the worst death punishment known to men and the other just wants to…fix you." Hinata looked at Tsunade curiously for her comment, "You have to be a very sick individual to honestly kill that way child or not." Tsunade was serious, this was a very…words could not describe how un human this was. Hinata could feel killer intent, fear, anger and sorrow all aimed at her from different people, did she really care what they all thought? Hmm yes and no. "I did what was needed to get the mission given to me done, I don't roam around villages and look for innocent bystanders to murder in sickly ways." 'Jeez' Hinata thought to herself, she was a cold heartless bitch, but damn she wasn't that bad.

…..Okay, ripping a infants body apart was pretty overboard. Lets take in consideration she's not a morning person, and this did take place in the morning!

Ino sitting in the chair just stared at Tsunade, she was a very strong woman, very bright. Not bright enough however. Really now she is a Yamanaka, perfectionist of the mind! It is in insult when you say a Yamanaka couldn't keep information from getting out of there mind. It was too easy for Ino to block what she didn't want them to see from the screen, rate now was just child's play. She would show them some of the things they would have done, none had to do with the village or the village allies so no criminal charges brought.

So why was she doing this?

Hmm, majority of the reason because she got sick pleasure from seeing the looks on everyone's face and the other was….she wasn't really sure yet. Orochimaru was dead, she gained a enormous amount of power, what else was there for her?

Ah yes, revenge. All she needed to do now was gain trust from these people, reason why she is doing all this.

**Screen flicks on….**

"_Hinata, do tell me how on earth did your heart fall for…a demon." Ino said as she soothingly rubbed her hands through Hinata's hair, while she sits indian style on the bed Hinata sits on the floor leaning on the bed at ease. Only answer she got a questionable-bored look from Hinata, "I mean I'm sure he was attractive to you, I mean he's not ugly. However if I liked someone as much as you did that teme and he would have ignored me and pawned over a brat like Sakura that long and open. Hmm I would have cut off his dick and stuffed it down Sakura's throat." Hinata did crack a smile after picturing Sakura gagging on a penis in pain, "Hmm we both endured embarrassing pain in our own way, ne? I did let a mere boy get the best of me and so did you, past and future. I mean really Ino did you not witness the Nara and Temari going hot and heavy in your face."_

_Ino froze but, only for a second before continuing messaging Hinata's hair, "Yes I did, but who was I to be going to Shikamaru's room….to ask if he was okay…while on a mission, really who was I to care for a fool like him?" Hinata gave a bored smile before going down memory lane, "Hmm correct me if I'm mistaken, team 10 on a mission in Sand village. Some 'masked' rouge ninjas attack…on a very mountainous area and there's a rock slide, dear old Nara gets injured and rate when the big old bolder slams him to his should have been doom INO saves him! Shocker there to everyone that you got the strength to lift that bolder and throw it off." _

_Ino gives a half smile, "Yeah saved his life, showed massive improvement and no gratitude. Not saying I was expecting one but damn could have gotten something, I know I have the strength to do things like that but they didn't!" Ino went from rubbing Hinata's hair to her shoulders, "Hmm yes and then when Nara is released from the hospital he is on bed rest so you go visit, so you go to his room while he is sleep and place flowers on his nightstand watching him finally sleep content. Then you hear a knock on the door! Oh no what if he wakes up! So you run into the closet, by the way dumb move, and person to come in is Temari. She wakes him up and he smiles the smile he use to give you, well what you thought was just for you. And he sees the flowers and Temari instantly says she got it for him and he says, 'let me give you a proper thank you.' Thus earning you a hour, which I believe was 5min knowing Nara, of torture."_

_Ino slowly stops messaging Hinata's shoulders, "Hinata, I was pretty torn up when I told you about that. Tears and all, I don't recall telling you that when I saved his life it was from boulders…" Very thick intense pause until Hinata got up and slid on top of Ino in a straddling position with a sultry smile she spoke, "Like I said, I never liked Nara."_

"If it helps, that boulder was pretty fucking big. I openly admit I couldn't stop it and it would have took Chouji some time to stop it at the speed Ino did it." Asuma finally said after an awkward pause, "However, I did acknowledge the total 360 Ino did out there. I'm her sensei for kami's sake! Of course I noticed that she was able to stop a big ass boulder when a year ago she couldn't! Reason I didn't congrats her was because I knew HOW she got to be able to do it."

Ino had to stop herself from reverting back to her old self and lifting her nose up and a snobby matter and huffing at his words.

"And HOW was she able to do it? Was her training not up to your standards, because your training would have gotten either Ino smashed for trying to save the Nara boy or him the only one dead. So it seems like to me her training away from you made her…better. Can save a life and can take one, sounds like a trained ninja to me." Ino gave a bright smile, "Why thank you Hinata!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but yes I see Shikamaru did act inappropriately on a mission and I see that he may have wronged Ino in the process. However to betray your very own village and become a murderer hardly seems like a resolution for being…dumped." Hinata stared hard at Kakashi, who the fuck told him to talk. Honestly she was growing tired of him, he was smart, he was strong and a very well respected shinobi, but he had a annoying weakness.

He favored…

Everyone favors one thing more then another, whether its food, and object, but when it comes to favoring people that's when emotions and problems get involved. If anything he should have favored between his damn books then his team he was trusted to care for.

"_Hmm Lady Tsunade had a child and husband? Guessing they didn't have a happy ending or she wouldn't be such a bitch, hmm everyone has a sad story in this world huh?" Ino said as she sat at the table with Hinata going over files of Konoha finest, legendary, basic and lowest ninjas. Hinata looked up from skimming over Anko's profile, "Everything is meant for a reason, everyone is meant to make mistakes and in the end someone is meant to fix them." Grinning Ino retorted, "And how is that person meant to fix them? The world is filled with errors and corruption you always tell me, how can someone fix such darkness?"_

"_To rid of all impurity, darkness and sadness. To vanish all tainted souls and start off a new, next you're gonna ask me do I think that person is me?" Ino folds her hands and places them under her chin as she nods her head leaning forward to Hinata in interest, she loved when Hinata talked about a beautiful new world by a beautiful bloody end. "It is said only the purist soul could end the darkest day, you could travel this whole world and couldn't find a pure soul. They were somehow once tainted so badly that they think now if they start these nice pure angelic deeds then there souls are purified again. No, that just means you are forgiven and get your ticket back but that horrific thing that you did to that one person or family will forever be engraved. Now what if you found the evilest of all evil, the reaper among the living the very person that can make this world the evil? What if the very person that makes this world bad was dead?"_

"_That's a easy answer, the world would reconstruct itself to innocence again." Ino interrupted like she just solved a puzzle, Hinata just smiled that mischievous smile back. "Why yes! Good answer now here is when things get complicated, the very person was someone you knew." Ino eyes began to grow with surprise and acknowledgment of where Hinata was going with this, "What if the person was me? Would you kill me to make the world a better place? It's either the world or me, which would you bring down?"_

"_Hinata….what have you done?"_

"That is a good question indeed, you've been a very busy Hyuuga haven't you?" Tsunade said glaring at Hinata, "You're saying you yourself carry so much darkness in you, you could corrupt the world bringing it down. You're leaving me confused you want to bring the world down, and yet you talk about there being a pure world? Hinata just shrugged her shoulders.

"_Humph you're talking gibberish now! Almost a year ago you were intrigued by Orochimaru's idea of controlling the world, what now that you are intrigued with the Akatsuki you want to make the world perfect by destroying it?" _

_Hinata just laughed at Ino, "Ahh the look on your face was priceless! Just throwing a theory out there for you, it's just facts to get certain things sacrifices have to be made. I was just giving you a what if theory that gave your mind and heart a competition. I truly couldn't dive that deep into darkness or evil, I'm too much of a coward, which actually stops a lot of people of being that dark. Fear that there is still some sort of chance for them out there." _

_Ino again nodded in agreement, though she wasn't sure if Hinata was 100% honest about not being able to accept all darkness in her life Hinata might think twice before she acts, but she is no coward. Her on the other hand could never fall deep into darkness, insanity maybe but never pure evil. She had fear, hope and too much of a conscience to do such a thing, "So you're telling me this whole yeah lets kill everyone who stops us from ruling the world and lets rid the world of all evil by killing off the bad seeds is just… _

"_Playing both fields, why yes. You lead on to the people you want attention that you believe in there dreams, that what they want you want too maybe even more! It's called earning loyalty, if you haven't noticed I am good at tricking people into believing a personality that isn't really me. Real me is human like everyone else, smiles when happy, cries when sad or hurt maybe even angry, moans and thrashes when in sexual bliss I am only human. Now what people really struggle with is my character, I am NOT a timid, shy strong weakling that needs support to be strong neither am I an ego statistic mad scientist that strives for nothing more then immortality. I am however a cold hearted bitch at times that needs to be reminded that she has a soul." _

"_Hmm so you never believed much into Orochimaru's dream of immortality and world domination, you was more intrigued about his abilities and mindscape much like you are with the Akatsuki. It's becoming all clear now you just want to be free and happy, to answer to no one and be yourself." Ino gave Hinata a caring smile as she continued to look the files over again, Hinata went back to doing the same too before saying, "Isn't that what everyone wants?" _

Okay this didn't sound like the, 'I'm gonna skin you alive', Hinata. This sounded much like a lost soul begging to be freed, "I don't know whether you're playing our side or Akatsuki side or just both. Whether you have forgiven us of our sins against the two of you or if the incident was just enough to scar you for eternity." Hinata sighed a tired one and rubbed her temples, very Asuma like, "Over the years my hatred has indeed spiraled out of control for you people and yes that was a situation I personally can say I will never forget, however I have realized that if we hadn't pushed people away back then maybe what had happened wouldn't have happened. Then again this village is so corrupted it probably still would have, I want revenge on the people who did me wrong here none of which are necessarily the people in the room." That was a 360 on what they thought and they could tell Hinata was getting highly upset,

OKAY…..

"Not my generation that did me wrong, the generation that decided it was okay to send rookie teams out on a high class retrieval mission, the generation that decided it was okay to leave the Hyuuga system the way it was when in reality it is being destroyed and corrupted from the inside out. The generation that thought the Uchiha boy was so important time and lives had to be wasted on him, the generation that watched two innocent girls turn into monsters and the generation that created the Akatsuki a organization made from someone that turned me into pure evil!"

Pointing at Asuma, "I want your generation!"

then points at Tsunade, "And I want your generation!

To feel my vengeance, to know pain not pain of loosing a loved one that would be too easy, pain of loosing EVERYTHING inside and out!" By this time Hinata's patience wasn't really there anymore. "So you openly admit you feel as if you are the pure evil of these hard times we are in?" Tsunade looked at Hinata then Ino, both with darkened faces that she could not read, the room was so silent and tense you could cut and up and serve it.

Running her hands through her hair Hinata spoke, "If you knew the things that I did, and the power that I've gained….and the plans ahead you would think so too."

"So….you talked to me about there's chances of Hinata being saved and she's just a lost soul needing to be found, the question is Lady Tsunade would you kill Hinata to make the world a better place? Would you pick Hinata or your village?" Oddly enough Ino smiled when she asked that question…

**Ohhh man son, took me forever to comeback! Yeah Yeah got some bad reviews saying the plot was bad and what not, to be honest IDC! Thats not gonna stop me from finishing and also making the spinoff of 'Bugging You'. Like I said I get tired of stories where the girls need the guys more then life itself and come on! Hinata and Ino both have the best personalities and abilities to me, time to let it shine with a little dark twist. Next chappie will be a lil more romance and will breakdown Hinata's new dark path she got, hmm what to choose Tsunade, what. to. choose.**


	27. Pure darkness catches the fox

**Hmm I was looking back at my previous chappies and yes I noticed grammar errors and I rushed into some stuff….teheheh got excited X). Anyways this chappie will go more into Hinata going downhill and starts to fall into couple moments (which will be next chappie, bunch of lovey dovyness)FINALLY! LET THE CHAPPIE BEGIN!**

"_**So….you talked to me about there's chances of Hinata being saved and she's just a lost soul needing to be found, the question is Lady Tsunade would you kill Hinata to make the world a better place? Would you pick Hinata or your village?" Oddly enough Ino smiled when she asked that question…**_

'Kami I need a drink' Tsunade thought to herself, so Hinata and Ino were never really after the rookie 9. They did strongly dislike them and wanted to see them squirm, but they were not the target. No, no she was a target, Kakashi, Asuma, Orochimaru, Anko, Jiraiya even Pain himself was a target. They wanted the blood of the people that made these monsters, which in general was the past generations. The past generations are the ones that treated these children wrong and manipulated them to what she sees before her.

"So what did you do with Akatsuki, and don't tell me nothing because you just had a fucking mental breakdown and openly admitted it was something!" Hinata looked unfazed by Tsunade's temper tantrum, "Well I won't say WE did anything good, but I don't see what we did as something really technically…evil." You could literally see the vein popping out of Tsunade's head, " You enjoying something over there Yamanaka! You're sure grinning your ass off." Ino simply kept her cheesy grin and spoke up, "Well….you didn't answer my question. If you did maybe you would have the answers you wanted by now, can't lie either. One of us are really good at telling when people are lying."

"ENOUGH! Do you honestly think I would sacrifice hundreds of innocent lives over one? I would sacrifice myself if it was what it took to save this village, so your answer is I would choose the village!" People began to shrink away a little in fear, a angry Hokage was not good one to be around especially this one.

Ino however began clapping like she was applauding Tsunade's little speech, "Good answer, good answer!"

...

...

(Insert entire room sweat drops….)

**Screen flicks on….**

"_Are you familiar with who your Jinchūriki are Hinata?" Hinata stared at Pain curious, "But of course, Pain-sama." She continued to follow him in silence down a dark hall, did she really trust him like that to be walking in the dark to who knows where….hells no._

"_They are truly dark lost lonely souls, cursed with such a thing. Ne?" Hinata shook her head disagreeing with him, "With all due respect you and I both don't believe in that." Pain arched an amused brow and Hinata, "Oh? And what do you think I believe Lady Hinata?" Hinata had to resist glaring at him, she felt as if he was teasing her, "I think you believe that the Jinchūriki are not using there ability to there fullest, that such weak minded people should not carry such great strength. You believe you could use the power of the tailed beast better." Pain eyes actually widened in surprise then held a gleam of mischief in them, "You have grown Hinata, and are no longer needs my help and I not necessarily need your."_

_He could feel Hinata immediately form a fighting stance and he actually burst into laughter, "No child I wouldn't waste my time killing you, especially when someone else sees a better interest in you." Hinata has never really seen Pain smile or show emotion, she was seeing a lot of it now and to be honest it kind of frightened her. "He is waiting for you child." Hinata slowly relaxed a little bit, but not too much she didn't have a clue who 'he' was. She always referred to Pain as 'he', so she opened the door that she didn't even notice her and Pain were walking towards considering she had her full attention on him to make sure he didn't try anything funny._

_The dark room was only lit up by one massive candle in the back of the room, revealing half of a face staring deep at her._

_Oh shit…_

"_I wouldn't even think about trying to attack me child, unless you are suicidal?" The man in the dark room eye squinted and it seemed he was grinning at her, "The Hyuuga clan's outcast is here, huh? It's a shame they basically exiled you from them, if they saw what I see they shouldn't have. You are very strong and very….dark. Name your tailed beast now!"_

"_One-Tailed sealed inside Gaara of sand, Two tailed cat demon sealed inside Yugito Nii, Three tailed beast has no host very primitive thinker, Four tailed beast sealed within Rōshi of Iwagakure, Five tailed beast sealed within Han from Iwagakure, Six tailed beast is within Utakata of Kirigakure, Seven tailed beast is within Fū from Takigakure, Eight tailed beast is within someone of the name Killer B of Kumogakure….if my suspension of you are correct then I don't really have to state the Nine tailed beast information." _

_She didn't know why but she just felt compelled to follow this man orders and answer such as question._

_The man in the dark eyes gleamed with sardonic glee, "You are smart child, how many do Akatsuki have in our possession?" With a straight face Hinata didn't answer or seem frightened by this man, "Now if I told you I would be admitting I've been snooping or something. However, you do not have the same plan Pain-sama has, I can tell from your eyes."_

"_Why because I have the eyes of a Uchiha? Do you fear me child?" The Man's face came more into light to the point were Hinata could see much clearly now, "With all do respect, I fear no one. The fact that you are suppose to be dead does get my curiosity rolling but does not fear me, and yes because of your eyes. Pain-sama has a goal of Peace and vengeance all in one, Uchiha's don't believe in peace so you obviously can't have the same plan." The man actually let out a chuckle at her last statement, "You are indeed a very clever girl, I am guessing I made the right plan into choosing the two of you…."_

With that the screen went off, "Hehehe, sorry I wasn't in the room after that. You know potty break was needed and the fact that I got caught really didn't help me out." Upon rolling her eyes at Ino, Tsunade glared at Hinata, "Ino out of the seat and out of my office, all of you wait outside. Except you Hinata, we're going to have a little….chat." Ino and Naruto gave a 'Oh hell no' look, but Hinata signaled to Ino it was alright and Naruto was practically dragged out. When the room was cleared and it was just Tsunade and Hinata starring eye and eye to one another, Tsunade finally rubbed her eyes tiredly and let out a tired sigh.

"Child you went from one bad apple to another to another, Orochimaru plans of corruption centered around selfishness, Pain more of a destruction level but this man? Madara is just….pure darkness, I am sure you only know his plans. Ino doesn't know much about him so the fact that she had to go snooping shows that he wasn't talking about her when he said he chose the right two."

Hinata arched a brow but made no other movements, this was a very smart lady she may have underestimated her temper and non professional behavior as her being simple. Guessing when it came down to it Tsunade and Naruto was alike, they could turn on smart and stupid when they wanted to.

"I…am not a good person lady Tsunade. I have done things that can not be forgiven, me alone not Ino. She is the purest thing walking around this earth to me, the loyalist person I know. She cares very deeply about this village were as I just could care less if it stays up or is burned down. However, I am not a bad person either yes I play both sides and yes I do not have the best background on loyalty or integrity. I will tell you anything you want to know, no more lies. In doing that you have to promise to let Ino go, no punishments nothing. Just to treat her as if nothing ever happened. If not you will not get the information you need to save your village, I will not lie Konoha will take a lot of damage but if your people are as good and innocent as you say they are then you can go on with life. Deal?"

Ever feel like sometimes you're making a deal with the devil? "Deal"

Hinata sighed in relief actually surprising Tsunade, the girl was usually so void of emotion. You could see the tiredness in her eyes and the pain she has gone through in life, yes most by her choice. In her line of work though you either have to choose, to be weak, looked down upon and die or to be strong, respected by all and in the Hyuuga clan they don't except the weak. She had to do whatever it took to get her respect back from her peers and family, even if it meant selling her soul. "Oi everyone should be in here, there is a lot to see and a lot of planning to make by it." Tsunade motioned for Hinata to open the doors and let the other in.

When all came in they saw Hinata take a seat where Ino once were, Ino actually grinned while others stood in shock a little, "So you're finally going to show us what's in that twisted brain of yours huh? This I have been trying to crack for years!" Hinata looked at Ino and smiled that creepy smile that just made your skin crawl, "Well looks like you get your wish."

**Screen flicks on….**

"_Your friend Ino…is very nosey. I've been watching her as well, Pain has made her very strong. Better then any Yamanaka has ever or will ever be…"_

"_Leave Ino out of this, you want nothing to do with her anyways." Hinata said this after Ino was discovered mere seconds ago as a kitty cat being nosey, after being threatened to be skinned Ino made for a swift departure. "Hmm you are right, however this tie you have with Ino could be hazardous to us. And once again Hyuuga you seem to amaze me, with knowing I had another…partner in mind for you. I am guessing you know who?"_

"_Another Uchiha who is not Itachi, I too have noticed Sasuke is getting very strong and Orochimaru is growing very weak. He needs a body greatly and Sasuke's forever need for power and revenge is what you pull him in by, plus the fact that you are another Uchiha he is drawn to you and that fact that Itachi is so near gets his attention greatly." Madara threw is head back and let out a loud rumbling laugh, "HAHAHAHA! Child you are indeed smart, and know a great deal! Hmm for making me laugh, you have saved Ino's life from death. Yes Sasuke is a very strong ally I could use, with the two of you together my plans can take better effect."_

_Finally showing emotion Hinata glared at Madara, "Everyone seems to have plans for these tailed beast, I don't want to know your plans but I do want to know how I play into them. Everyone is a pawn to the higher ups big plan, you are the higher up and me and Uchiha are the pawns, I want to know my role." Finally Madara walked towards Hinata and got very close to her his breath moved her hair, "I need all the tailed beast, of course you know I have Akatsuki for that. With all the tailed beast being together I can create the Ten Tailed Beast, with me as its Jinchūriki….no good things will happen. You Lady Hinata I will teach everything you need and can know to become more like me. More on the power scale as I see you wish to think nothing like me or any Uchiha, getting to the point of your role. The Nine tailed beast is the strongest of them all, once you have the moment to extract it from its Jinchūriki the chakra and power it holds is so great only its once host and a dark soul can handle it."_

_Hinata stayed quiet but looked curious, " It once was said a dark soul can handle all tailed beast even the ten tailed beast, as I don't need you to handle that matter I do need you to handle the Nine tailed beast. So yes, I need you to go into a dark place and do heartless things and become like me enough that you can handle this beast until all of them are bought to me and my plan can take effect. Sasuke can not be as heartless as we can be, yes he has had a great loss but believe me he still has ties to hold him down. He wants to destroy a village that holds him together, in doing that he will be to broken and lost to go on with my plan. You have no real emotional ties to the village and are now a very essential key, if you do not get to the level I need to get you to I don't get the nine tails thus meaning my plans would have to be on pause until another like you comes around, which is rare." _

_It was becoming clear now, why she was pushed to Itachi and Kisame because they were assigned to get the nine tailed beast and in doing that Hinata will swiftly play her role, yes her role was heavy but there was still holes she couldn't understand. Like the proper procedure on extracting a tailed beast from its host, if done properly then why was she really needed? Yes she knew the Nine tails was very strong, there was more to her role that she wasn't being let on about. The things about pawns are they can be disposed of and nobody would care, pawns are replaceable. _

_However she was curious about this, "Given that you are telling the truth, I believe we are chosen mainly because of our ties with Konoha. Yes me and Uchiha are strong, but there are others out there with strength as well but you wish to train us. You do not wish to use much of Sasuke because you wish for him to take over your plan if anything was to happen to you. To get near this Jinchūriki in Konoha you have to know him, and you know that. He is familiar with me and Uchiha so is likely to let his guard down. Not so much with Uchiha because he knows he's a traitorous murderer, the nine tailed beast is made of pride and you cannot do the job simply because you know the beast will kill you why I am not sure yet. Plus being extracted by a stranger this beast will not take as it shows weakness and says anybody can just handle his power. You chose me because I am not just anybody, it has seen me before and yes would put up a fight for freedom but would underestimate and lose because I am far more stronger and has more of a darker side then it would expect. If anything happens to me it would be hard to replace me, so if I die by Konoha hands?"_

_He took a lock of hair and moved it behind her ear so gracefully, while smiling a hollow smile and running another hand down her neck stopping at the swell of her breast and pulling away, "Then Konoha has saved there village for a little while longer."_

**Screen cuts off**

"I am understanding where your question came from Hinata, but you don't have to go through with his plan. I know he may have made threats but there is protection for you and Ino." Asuma spoke up when the room got so quiet and tense again, this explained a lot with the behavior of Hinata so much. She was trained who knows how long a day to be a cold blooded murderer, "Once she is taught the ways to extract and or kill a Jinchūriki it is seen as a threat against the village. His myth about being consumed with darkness and hatred was right, once you have that chaos in you the Nine tails is drawn to such things. Once she has gone through this training with him it is irreversible, explaining why it is so hard for her to see past her anger and hatred to forgive and love again like it was easier for Ino to see better. If the councilman find out about this in the law it is automatic death."

Once again the room got quiet and looks of horror were etched on peoples faces especially Naruto's, "However Naruto! it may be irreversible it is not uncontrollable, she can love again it just takes intense trying on both partners parts to help her. In doing this she is able to show the council she is still a human capable of emotion and that itself prohibits them from sending her to death, that one person that can carry her heart can save her life and possibly the villages if she ever loses her control."

"So she could always loose this control? She could kill Naruto and this village would be done for." Kakashi asked, "Hinata wouldn't kill someone she loves you bastard! You know for three years you've been on our case, congratulations we were doing bad and you were right, but we are trying to do right and save peoples lives. Yes you have the right to be sore at us but to offer Hinata's life is going to far." Ino got quiet from her ranting and began to smile, "Besides, do you think Naruto would let the girl he madly loves die in front of the whole village? Do you think he would be able to keep HIS control intact then?"

"Excuse me I am rate here and I would like for my personal life not to be broadcasted." Hinata said sarcastically, but really she was standing rate there! This matter to her was none of there concern, it was but then again it wasn't. Whether or not she could love Naruto again was very personal matter to her, "Soooo I say we put'em in a room and let them go at it. I mean come on! They're trained killers but there also teenagers with high sexual frustration!"

A red faced Naruto and Hinata...

...

(Insert entire room sweat drop….)

Leave it to Anko to say something obscene, "Anko it only works on true love, not true lust." Tsunade said looking at her like she was a pervert, "Look Hinata and Naruto, I don't know much about you two relationship together. I do know Naruto cares very deeply about you and you at one point about him, I don't know if your affections have went to another, Itachi maybe. I don't know but you will be under HEAVY protection in a private area that you can guarantee I only know about. With Naruto as your…personal guard." Tsunade began to smile when after so long she finally saw Hinata blush that red steamed lobster color she use to see her do, when Hinata noticed Tsunade teasing face she spoke in anger and embarrassment, " I don't find this very funny!"

Okay on a role now! So next chappie should consist of straight mushy sweet moments between InoxShikamaru and of course HinataxNaruto :)

So I just made it so everyone in the room already knew Naruto was the carrier, I mean to do a extra explanation on his history just seemed not needed. So next chappie should be coming soon and thanks for the reviews and helpful hints. I do plan on wrapping this story up and moving on to the InoxShikamaru story of there pregnancy cycle and it is humor! So see ya soon!


	28. Our twisted love

**So this chappie I said you will get romance and romance you shall get! On with the chappie! **

**Tehehehe….**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto sat in total silence in the secluded hideout Tsunade put her in to avoid Akatsuki finding her. The place wasn't so bad looking, resembled a regular sized log cabin house in the middle of nowhere if Hinata was to guess. Along with her was her 'trusty guard'…Naruto, "This is ridiculous!" Naruto watched as Hinata rose from the couch in a minor temper tantrum, "They act as if we are some kind of animals, that they can sit us in here and we're gonna mate or something!"

"They sat us in here so I can watch over you and-" Hinata cut Naruto off quick, "Do you honestly believe that? If you do then you're a moron! They sat us in here-" Hinata words stopped short as soon as Naruto walked up to her in a giant step and looked down intimidating at her, "They sat us here so I can watch over you AND so we could talk this out. We could talk if you ever stop your ranting!" Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, "Who are you to talk to me like that? If I want to bitch and complain I can so till the sun comes up o' strong body guard that I could end life if I ever get board of you." Hinata felt as if she won that round with him, but was sadly mistaken. Naruto just laughed this maniacal dry laugh, "You're so twisted you know that?"

Hinata roughly pushed Naruto away from her and made her way across the room to give them distance, "Excuse me, I'M TWISTED? Are you serious? Bah! You are blind and a fool." Hinata began to feel unease, not scared oh not that at all. It was just the way Naruto was staring at her made her think twice on how she was poking at his male pride and insulting him, "SO IF YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ENDED MY LIFE THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU!"

…..

…..

Yep she was thinking twice on her words now.

"I don't have to answer you, baka." Hinata looked around for a place to get away from Naruto and sit in solitude, she opted out of going to the bedroom seeing as that she knew he would probably following and they would argue more and maybe things would get out of hand….sexually.

Not that she would have minded, but if they were here to 'talk things out' then just fooling around was going to get them nowhere. Even though them arguing like this was getting them nowhere too...What a fucking headache.

Naruto seemed to not be thinking reasonably though as he advanced Hinata again quiet urgent, " No that's were you're wrong you WILL answer to me. Do you think I'm afraid of you…YOU? Ha! This the girl who doesn't know who to love, this the girl who destroys herself out of vengeance and bitterness, You're so confused with life."

Hinata was furious at this point, how dare he! How dare he just think he could talk to her any way he wanted? She wasn't some regular girl he could talk down on, " Screw you demon boy! You think I didn't know about you from the beginning? You're pathetic, wanting people to notice you, aching for attention. From the very people that could care less in a year if you died today, you're nothing but a orphan demon brat that will be nothing in the mere future but this villages fool. Haha! The day you make Hokage is the day the village accepts you, which if you haven't noticed will be NEVER!"

Naruto just blinked at her, she saw the hurt in his eyes for only a second before it turned to pure anger.

Again he laughed, "I can't believe I'm letting someone like you get to me, someone disowned and thrown to the branch family of the Hyuuga clan you couldn't even beat your own sister back then! And to think I fought for you and actually harbored feelings for you. You're nothing but a weak sack of lies, you lie about everything. I'm guessing when you killed Orochimaru and you CRIED and asked for forgiveness that was just a lie moment too."

**SMACK!**

"**HOW. DARE. YOU**! I confided in privacy to you and you just twist my words and say I lie! Yes I have been caught in lies in my past with Orochimaru, but I assure you nothing I have said since then were lies!" Naruto smirked to himself as he shook off the sore spot on his face Hinata attacked, Ino was right sometimes you did have to get mean with Hinata to get her attention and listen. "So when you told me you never want me to hurt your heart again and never leave your side again that was genuine?"

Hinata eyes widened as she noticed she was somewhat fooled by Naruto into admitting feelings again, "But you will, I know you will Naruto. I am no fool." Naruto frowned at this, "You think I would risk losing you as painful as it was for me not to have you for three years! Hinata, don't short yourself out like that. W-what happened three years ago believe me ate me alive for a long time, it still does knowing I still don't have your forgiveness. I-I still remember that mission plan as clear as day as I'm sure you do too, I still remember what was said. What we did, what was done. I remember thinking you were gone from my life-"

"And leaving me there to be gone from your life. Yea, I remember that too."

"Hinata! My lord! If I could turn back the hands of time I would, if I could have saved you from being in Orochimaru's hands as a child I would. Hinata we all had problems when we were younger some more then others, I don't know what else you want me to do to get you to understand that I'm sorry. I want your forgiveness, I want your heart I want you Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata stared speechless at Naruto, he had to be lying! She just couldn't believe him again and fall back into his arms, Akatsuki had plans for her and she actually made a mini family with them. To throw away there trust for emotions that got her almost killed in the past.

"Naruto I-I can't, your feelings are not mines to accept." Naruto immediately had a flashback to that night near the cave in the rain, her words were exactly like this. But his feelings for Sakura were gone he could definitely assure her this now, "My feelings for Sakura are gone, I LOVE you I had a crush on her. A simple childhood crush Nata." He could see in her eyes the name 'Nata' hit her for a moment, "To be Hokage or a leader in general your heart must go to the people you protect. Naruto I am a threat, I always will be. Your heart goes to these people. Whether they accept you or not your heart will always go to these people, but-"

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she felt herself falling for him all over again. His bravery, his open book heart, his strength for always wanting to help and save a life. He wasn't perfect as to nobody is, but he damn sure was close. In the past when she wasn't a murderer or so full of darkness and hate, she could have been saved and they would have been perfect for one another. Now she just couldn't have him because he became to good for her, she was the demon and he was the angel. She couldn't go back to Akatsuki, they would murder her for treason and Madara surely is looking to get his hands around her neck. She wouldn't dare take Ino out this village for she has found her life back with team 10 were she always belonged.

Humph! Guess they won in the end, she on the other hand had nowhere to go because if she did go back to Madara she could only tell him that she refuses to kill Naruto. "Your heart cannot go to what is putting your village in danger. Hahaha, in the end I still have nowhere to call home! Madara will surely kill me when I tell him I refuse to kill you so I cannot go back to Akatsuki. I cannot stay in this village as I can't find a way to forgive this place of my pain and who knows how they will treat me when this whole thing leaks out. I- I do love you Naruto-kun, but I can't have you yet again."

Naruto cupped Hinata face in his hands and stared deep into her empty eyes, somewhere in the emptiness Hinata was curled up in a ball crying looking for a way out of the mess she was in. "You don't believe that Nata, and I won't let you believe in such things. Stay by my side and I will promise with my life that you will be safe and I will save you from your fear of darkness. Nata I will always love you and protect you from hell itself….just come to me." Hinata was so lost in his beautiful eyes, they held so much mystery, brightness of life and energy. "When you say these words do you know you are signing up for a bumpy road Uzumaki Naruto, I have a lot of baggage." Naruto smirk was dark and lured her in more, "So do I, we'll handle our troubles together."

He finally kissed her after that noting that she accepted it and actually pulled him in closer. He could feel the need this time and the bottled up affection she in dyer need wanted to release. He was going to do this right this time though, once they were in need of air he slowly pulled back and guided her into the bedroom where he noted with glee that she finally blush that adorable blush he missed so much. Her blush deepened when he stripped to nothing but his boxers and she could see his defined scared delicious chest and muscles, Naruto made his way to her and slowly undressed her making sure with each clothing he took off it was okay. Stopping at her bra and underwear Naruto was amazed, her skin always seemed to glow and look amazing and with her blushing it just added to her beauty, yes she had a ample pair of breast and a soft well toned body but he was always drawn to her eyes. They really were a true work of art, they held so much emotion but only if you were lucky enough for her to let her guard down for you, could you see what her eyes held.

He just moved his hands around her body and his hands made its way to her back, eyes saddening a little he turned her around to see the destruction Kabuto did to her. The scars were forever imbedded on her, looking as if she has fought in many wars. As he traced the scars with his fingers he could feel her shiver from the touch, "The scaring effected Ino more then it did me, I took it as a sign of strength. I made it so we survived, to me scars just makes the person stronger." She jumped a little when she felt Naruto lips kiss every inch of her scars, " I agree." He was very interested on how she did in a way make her scars show strength, she got this tattoo of a tiger looking vicious. Mainly the thing you saw was the claws acting as if clawing and her scars in front of the claws as if the claws caused the scar, "I like this, it defines you." Hinata couldn't stop herself from smiling at this and biting her lip, "Uh, thanks." Naruto smiled himself knowing he actually bought a real smile to her face. He turned her around and noticed the tattoo of a butterfly also on her belly button, he looked at her with a arced eyebrow and a grin. "Care to explain."

Hinata didn't know what it was but for some reason this short worded talking Naruto was really getting to her, he was calm and seemed as if he could read her like a open book. She guessed when Naruto really wanted something he knew how to get it, "It expresses my freedom, butterflies are free to roam wherever they please and I wish to do that." Hinata again jumped a little when Naruto skimmed the tattoo and kissed the bottom of her jaw, "Again I agree." He finally took her hand and led her to the bed were he guided both of them under the covers and just wrapped Hinata in a snuggling position. "Tell me. Tell me more about what you think I won't accept of you. Tell me until you have no more to tell." Hinata was confused a little, she wasn't expecting this at all, she kind of felt like a pervert for thinking he just wanted to fool around, she inched closer to him and inhaled his scent before speaking.

* * *

Ino was in Shikamaru's apartment sitting at his coffee table drinking tea. Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru were sitting around her. She began to laugh a little, "We are so dead, hahaha Pain is going to fucking skin me alive and Madara is going to find the worst torturous way to get Hinata to do what he wants and then kill her. You think this dumbass protection is going to work, HA! Akatsuki will sneak there way into this village and kill you guys for just being in there way of killing us. You might as well go for a walk for ten minutes, when you get back I'm sure I'll be dead." Asuma rolled his eyes at Ino's overreacting attitude, "Ino give us more credit will ya, Akatsuki is strong but they are out numbered here and we are strong too crazy kid."

Ino just kept sipping on her tea seeming to be in a thinking mode, "Hmm more of the protection should be on Hinata then me. If Madara puts a order out to Pain for Hinata to be captured, trust me he will make it happen. Kami!"

Ino was stressed as she ran her fingers through her hair into her ponytail, messing it up a little, "Hate to say I told you so Ino, but for the past three years I told you so. No one told you to continue this dangerous game you and Hinata have been playing I told you to leave Hinata alone a long time ago." Ino put her tea down and had to fight back a glare at Asuma out of pure respect, "If I would have left Hinata and trust me I would never leave family behind, this village would be gone by now. Naruto would be dead and Akatsuki would be nearing world domination."

"Nobody said to go to them in the first place, this is all troublesome bullshit. You and Hinata could have gotten stronger here in Konoha with your friends and family. We didn't shut you out until you shut us out completely, we were always there for you and Hinata always had people there for her. What happened three years ago was a horrible mistake that you two especially Hinata fail to see the light to and take forgiveness were it needs to be taken."

Chouji and Asuma was surprise Ino stayed silent to hear what Shikamaru had to say, "Fuck you." Well they weren't surprised for that, "Three years ago was a mistake? How fucking hard was it to walk up to a body and check for signs of life, and who the fuck leaves the body? What the fuck happened to proper burial. Fuck you Nara Shikamaru, Ha I don't know what I was thinking. Thinking you might actually be worth my time. If I wasn't worth your time three years ago then obviously I'm not worth your time now."

Shikamaru literally felt like Sakura when he could feel a vein popping on his forehead, this girl just couldn't get it could she, "Enough you two! If I wanted to see a lovers quarrel then I would have stayed home with Kurenai to watch pointless soap operas. Ino we are not going to waste our time with you and Shikamaru arguing you can do this shit when me and Chouji leave. Now to better help you and Hinata when this shit dies down is to know what the fuck you guys know. You got to tell us about the bull shit you two have been doing these past three years."

Ino gave one last glare to Shikamaru before rolling her eyes and returning her gaze back to her tea and looked lost in thought, "Hmm I killed people before, not just bad guys either. I'm pretty sure you know that I've killed the innocent and so has Hinata none from this village or there allies. Yes I have spied on this village and gave information to Pain-sama, trust me I made sure the information I gave him didn't bite me in the ass."

Asuma never really liked how Ino gave Pain or use to give Orochimaru the 'honorific' like she really truly respected them or something, she probably still did. "How so not to bite you in the ass as you say?"

Ino had to laugh a little at Asuma's lack of keeping up with slang, "Being with Akatsuki I was teamed up with Deidara and Sasori, they're amazing so full of life and beauty. They were also no fool when it can to Akatsuki, they never really signed up for the organization but never opted to escape either. They knew you could never really trust the orders given to you and to play all fields, much like what Hinata has learned with her team. Deidara taught me to never trust Akatsuki and if given a task make sure there is always a back up and to think from all playing fields, like you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stared at her for only a second before returning his eyes to the ground as if he didn't care, " So basically when I was ordered to spy and retrieve information about the village and routes in I didn't give them ALL the undetected routes inside that me, you and Konoha people may know about. Just the minimum of the routes that are well protected and supervised buy the ANBU, and when I stole Konoha strategic information mainly I acquired the information from Lady Tsunade and Shikamaru's studies I would never include the flaws of the our battle or mission strategies I made it seem like it was the final plans. I kept the whole information I acquired to myself, so everything that they need to know is in here. So if Akatsuki decided one day they didn't need me then I could either offer them extra information or die with the information they need." Ino said as she pointed to her head, she knew shit was probably going to go down hill and she needed a backup plan.

"That was actually very clever, those two taught you a lot." Shikamaru glared at Chouji when he said that, "What? She did admit it, we couldn't have taught Ino much in the spying field. It's a Yamanaka thing and none of us are qualified into teaching her it. I hate the fact that she had to go to a murderous vindictive organization and work with two criminals too, but I can speak my mind Shikamaru and say that she actually learned something's while there." Shikamaru ignored Chouji and stared at him a little while longer before returning his eyesight to the ground. "Yes Chouji she did learn a lot from these people but that still doesn't justify that she learned it from people she knew damn well was criminals and our enemies. Ino if you do get away with this unharmed from the council which I'm pretty sure if the Uchiha does go unharmed then Tsunade will make damn sure at least you do to. You must know you will be on restriction for a long time with your missions, which means…"

Ino smiled again at this, "I can say hello to seeing team ten 24/7 of my life. No more solo missions or training alone, my alone times will be when I'm sleeping." Asuma chuckled at her sarcasm, "Yea! Got a problem with that?" Asuma freely laughed and started joking around with Ino, "Not a problem at all **Sensei**." Ino gave Asuma a genuine smile and continued drinking her tea, "Good, I wasn't giving you a choice anyways. I wasn't going to give up on you that easily, that damn Hyuuga Hinata put up one damn good fight for you, but in the end team ten will have Ino back." Asuma patted her on the shoulder as he got up to leave, "Hahah yea, whether we want her or not!" Chouji quickly joked as he frazzled Ino's hair following Asuma out the door, "Now you two play nice, I don't want to come here in the morning and see you two running out Shikamaru's room again." Ino and Shikamaru lightly blushed at Asuma's words and Shikamaru hurried up to shut and lock his front door. Once in total silence Ino's slurping of her tea made twice the irritating sound as before and it showed on Shikamaru's face.

"Troublesome girl." He watched as Ino's eyebrow twitched and she continued to slurp louder until her tea was gone, Shikamaru quickly made his way to the tea pot before Ino. "No, no more tea you act as if you don't know how to drink out of a fucking cup." He said as he poured all the tea out and dumped the pot in the sink, of course Ino was mad but she wasn't going to argue over a pot of tea with Shikamaru o' no she had more interesting things to make him mad over. "Humph whatever Shikamaru, you know you never mentioned a thank you either after finding out I was the one that bought you the flowers and saved your sorry ass from the boulder. Least thing you could do after making me watch you and Temari fuck for what seemed like forever. And you call yourself a gentleman." Shikamaru's face became icy cold as walked around Ino and made his way to sit on the couch in the living room, "You're really sorry you know that, at any given moment you could have woken me up and told me about the damn flowers or about anything! You think I thought so much of Temari, yes we had sex, yes we showed public display of affection some of which was too near you then I would have like due to whatever respect I have for you."

"Let me guess its another one of those, you need to forgive and get over things huh?" Ino said as she sat on another couch away from him putting her feet on the coffee table, "You just don't get it do you? Men, jeez they have the slightest clue of the vagina life. I, Yamanaka Ino am deeply in love with Nara Shikamaru a man that thinks I do not love him like I say. Why is that?" Shikamaru stared at Ino for a moment taking in her appearance, she looked tired and yet relaxed. Staring at the ceiling and watching the fan twirl.

He had to hide a blush for saying this it was just so troublesome, "I don't want to sound like a pompous ass Ino but…I'm beginning to notice that I'm a jealous guy. To know that Pain touched you in ways I did pisses me off, to know you still respect this man angers me like nothing else. I'm a strategic person, I strategize and I can't when it comes to you Ino and you know that and you use it to taunt me. You keep questioning my love for you and what I will do for it why is that?" Ino's attention left the ceiling fan and found its way to Shikamaru, examining his face. He really was amazing when he showed his emotion, " Because I know it draws you to me, I know you love everything about me. Especially my insane side."

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side and actually grinned at her statement, " You think I'm drawn to our arguments and makeup moments from the arguments?" Ino snuck her way to the couch Shikamaru was on and laid her head in his lap, "I've drawn you into my insane world as you have drawn me into yours. We're two crazy souls that put together make something special." Ino said this as she interlocked her fingers with his and kissed the back of his hand, "And all this time I thought we were just weird, you make it sound special." He pulled her ponytail out and started rubbing his hand through her hair, loving the purring sounds she was making. "Hmm a place were only we can escape to. My, my imagine the beauty we can make of it. Our place is a place were I'm forgiven for all my sins." Her hand went to rest on his cheek only for a second before undoing his hair band also, he chuckled at this. "In our world am I forgiven for my sins too?" Ino smiled hazy at him before sitting up and pulling his hand directing him to the bedroom, Shikamaru pulled her hand trying to get her back to the couch with him but she refused. He seemed to want a answer more rate now, "In our world Shika-kun we have no sins." He smiled at her as he got up from the couch and followed her to the bedroom.

Ino pulled out a pair of pajama's that was a silk powder blue short gown, she undid her bindings on her arm and mid section, revealing her seals extending from her shoulder blade to her fingers. Shikamaru gently grabbed her hand and ran his hands along her arm earning a hum of approval from her, "In our world you never got used like this, you never met Orochimaru." Ino opened her eyes and smiled at Shikamaru, "In our world I told you how much I cared about you before you strayed away. I didn't have a mask." She removed her top and skirt to reveal a gorgeous body with scars on her front half, upon staring he noticed claw like tattoos on her front connecting to the scars as if causing them. The tattoo went from the scars tip to her back which was a wolf whose claws stretched over to her from to where her scars were. It was as if the wolf was emerging from her back, "Haha I had to make the scars look somewhat fashionable."

Shikamaru ran his fingers over the scars and stared at Ino as she seemed uncomfortable, "You never let me see your scars before or this tattoo, you were always wrapped up. I love your body Ino, no matter what you're always beautiful in every aspect Orochimaru could never take your beauty from you haha it was too much of it." Shikamaru kissed her neck while is hands roamed her body and Ino shivered in delight at having her whole body touched, she was so used to being wrapped up she forgot the feeling of having her whole body touched. "Shika-kun, lay with me. Just…hold me." Shikamaru leaned up and kissed Ino fully on the lips before undressing himself leaving himself in just his boxers. Ino finished putting on her night gown and climbed into his bed with him, Shikamaru wrapped Ino up tight against him and Ino loved the feeling.

"Yamanaka Ino, I swear I love you and whether you like it or not I'm never letting you go. In our world and in reality I feel this way." Ino buried her face into his chest and lightly nipped him, "I fucking feel the same way, I love you too Shika-kun. I'll fight whatever forces are to come to keep you Shikamaru."

Ino pulled Shikamaru into a searing kiss her hands roaming his hair, Shikamaru was so lost into her touch and the place they put themselves in he finally let loose and let his urges take over.

He wanted Ino, all the way.

* * *

**Ahh done with this chappie :)**

**Next chappie, should be a Hinata and Ino get together on what actions are gonna be done to end this once and for all. Have the girls finally found there place to stay or will Akatsuki win them away. Hahah I rhymed ;) Well till next chappie, lol and I like the tattoo thing I added in here. Nobody else might like it but Idc I do!**


	29. A stupid decision

**Well hello everyone, I am so glad to finally be posting the next chappie for this you have no idea. I have finally come up with a pretty good ending for this story and already have a funny layout plan for 'Bugging You'. I was re reading my last chapters here and I truly apologize for my past grammar wrecks, now that I'm doing school again I am totally ashamed that my grammar and spelling was SO off (super sad face) oi, well we live and we learn! And I promise to make my last couple of chapters as good as I can for you guys so enjoy! . !**

* * *

**_Ino pulled Shikamaru into a searing kiss her hands roaming his hair, Shikamaru was so lost into her touch and the place they put themselves in he finally let loose and let his urges take over._**

**_He wanted Ino, all the way._**

Hinata woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed, she hasn't slept like that in a very long time, and she looks around the room and relaxes by the darkness the room contains. The windows are covered by heavy curtains to ensure no one can look in, but that also made it impossible for the sun to shine inside, but Hinata didn't really care she was the total opposite of her name anyways which she found funny in a weird way. She notices his arm around her squeeze a little tighter from her movement and she slowly turns to face Naruto.

He was really sleeping peacefully and looked quiet adorable with him lacking his headband and the bright colored clothing, they kind of distract you from his handsome male features. The whisker marks that define him perfectly and his non-hardened male features, it's rare to come across a man that doesn't have a hardened face from being a ninja. She just had to touch him and so she did, she traced her fingers along his arm that were wrapped around her and made her way to his face were she messed with his cheeks some, clearly having a good time.

"Having fun mushing my face in." Naruto mumbled jokingly with her as his eyes slowly opened and he grinned at her, Hinata not knowing he was awake the whole time wasn't that surprised as she figured he would wake from her messing with his face. "Hmm yes, a little." They both let out a small laugh as Naruto uses his arm around her to pull her closer towards him and he shares a small kiss with her, "Morning beautiful, I can't tell you how good it is to wake up to you like this." Naruto says as he smiles at her and kisses her nose sweetly. Hinata smiles at this but soon groans with annoyance, "Yes love this is all sweet and stuff until we have to face reality again... Ano umm and I have to tell you something else Naruto." Naruto sighs out loud before preparing himself for her fresh batch of bad news, "I made a deal with Tsunade, if I tell her all I know and help her in taking Madara down then she release Ino, unpunished as if nothing happened and she goes back to regular missions with her team. Filed burned."

Naruto rises a little from the bed and stares at Hinata hard, confused why she didn't try to squeeze herself in the deal. Why does she see herself of really not deserving a second chance, "Do you really think that low of yourself that you think you deserve such punishment that the council and your clan will give you?" Hinata couldn't really look Naruto in the eyes which told him the answer and that there was more, "Naruto, I can't fight the feeling to hate to want to do fucked up things. I don't want to hurt you and I will always make sure I don't, but it's hard for me and easier for Ino she didn't have to undergo my training and literally do the shitty things I've done. I-I keep finding urges to go back to Akatsuki for that is were I think I belong."

Naruto stared at Hinata astonished she really couldn't help herself; it was like something was wrong with her causing her to seriously behave so brutal. "That training he did with you, must have seriously done some permanent damage to you. I believe however that if you take it one step a day that you can fight through this Hinata, we can fight through this." Hinata looked over at him a little amazed by his motivational words, she has told him the most part of her life with Akatsuki everything that was she deemed a 'need to know bases'….

She soon relaxes at Naruto's touch of rubbing her scalp and moans, " Can we skip going to Tsunade's office today and just enjoy this." By saying this she meant their relationship at that moment, everything was so peaceful and she wished she could just stop time.

***On to Shikamaru's house***

Shikamaru collapses back on his side of the bed breathing heavily looking at the ceiling with a grin plastered on his face, just to have a wild haired Ino move closer to him and starts to kiss his chest moving up to his neck and cheeks. Shikamaru turns to her, both of them still breathing hard and seemed to be stuck in their orgasmic high start to kiss heatedly once again. After a while Shikamaru gets a level head and pulls away grinning, "The suns out which means you survived the night without being butchered alive by Pain and we have officially pulled an all niter with having sex." Ino returns the grin back to him, "Mmm congratulations to me…what's my prize?" She gives him a lusty look and he would be lying if he didn't agree that he wanted to have another round with her, but duty calls. "Your prize is a nice trip to Lady Tsunade's office, said we have to be in this morning remember? Just like always." He watches as Ino groans and throws the covers off her, "I am getting so annoyed by this."

Shikamaru watches with amusement as Ino storms her way to the bathroom to prepare herself, "How long do we have to get there again?" She yells out from the shower, Shikamaru looked around his room for the nearest clock and calculated how much time they had left before they had to be there, "We have 30 minutes to be there." He said as if it was plenty of time, which Ino didn't take so well, "Are you fucking kidding me?! How are you going to get washed up in time?" She soon sees her answer as Shikamaru emerges in the shower with her showing a smirk, "We'll make it, don't worry because I'm not."

It was going to be a long day for them, since they haven't slept all night being…preoccupied.

***At the Hokages building***

Once again Ino and Shikamaru meets up with Asuma and Chouji before entering in the Hokages building, the only difference in being that when they arrived to Tsunade's office everyone stood outside of it for the doors were closed. Kiba meets team 10 confused gaze and lets them in on what's going on, "Hinata and Naruto are in there talking to Lady Tsunade, they've been in there before we got here which was 35minutes ago-" Just then Naruto opens the door and motions for everyone to come in, a slight glare aimed at Ino. She meets him with her own glare to show she is unfazed by it and enters the room, Naruto closes the door and leans on it clearly not pleased with what was going on and Tsunade motions for Ino to stand next to Hinata.

"So Hinata are you going to share our agreement plan with Ino." It was more of her telling Hinata to then asking if she was, Hinata resisted the urge to give the lady before her a nasty look with a smart mouth comment and simply took a deep breath and looked at Ino, " The other day when Tsunade…I mean _**Lady Tsunade**_ asked everyone to leave the room me and her talked and came up with a…deal." Ino tried to show as little emotions as possible merely lifting a curious brow for Hinata to continue, " You are not to be punished, meaning your rank can't be taken away, you can continue to work with team 10 with no surveillance and act as if you never were part of this. Your file will be burned and no one will ever know of what you have done, you are free you can continue to live the life of Yamanaka Ino and in return for Lady Tsunade doing this I tell her everything she needs to know on taking Akatsuki down and I take my punishment head on."

Asuma eyes widened, this has to be the most selfless thing this girl has done. The fact that Tsunade has agreed to the terms means that the issue is more serious then she lets on.

_**SMACK...correction...BITCH**_** SLAP!**

The room is full of shock and other emotions as they watched Ino give Hinata a full on bitch slap to the face, rage clearly in Ino's eyes and her temper getting worse as Hinata refuses to raise her head to look at her. "You…You think you can do whatever the HELL you want?! HUH?! I have been by your side since day one and you think so low of me that you can't trust me so you flick me off towards this village so you can go get yourself killed to save me! I don't need your saving or fucking help Hinata…DAMMIT!" Hinata still doesn't make eye contact with Ino as she regains her composure as if nothing has happened and looks at Tsunade talking to Ino, but not looking at her. "Be that as it may…I don't care how you feel."

Tsunade even looks at Hinata a little thrown off, that was harsh she didn't expect for Hinata to act that way towards Ino.

"I'm done explaining myself to you and everyone else in this room, if you don't understand now then I guess our bond isn't really that strong." Hinata continues to stare at Tsunade as she says this, a blank stare set on her face. However Ino knew emotions all to well and she knew why Hinata was doing this however she just wouldn't have Hinata go through it alone. Throwing her arms up in exasperation Ino stares at Hinata dumbfounded, "I'm still here, your words doesn't hurt me like it does everyone else because I KNOW you and I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I don't care what deal you have made I will still fight by your side." Hinata rolls her eyes at this and finally stares at Ino, "I don't care do what you want, when you come back to Konoha you will not be punished though so that makes a few people happy." Everyone is a bit shocked to see Ino grab Hinata and swing her so easily on the floor, Naruto makes to move towards Ino he was already pissed that she slapped Hinata and now for her to slam her on the ground she was starting to really get on his nerves.

Hinata looked unfazed by this action and just stares at Ino from the floor, she turns to look at Naruto for she knows he was ready to knock Ino off her feet which in stow would get her team involved and so on. So she gives a look to let him know she was okay and to please not interfere, it was killing him but he leaned back onto the door. "Ino, why are you causing a scene." She was hinting for her to get the hell off of her because her patience was thinning, "Well Hinata I won't be happy and you see that man over there in the fucking corner pouting, he's not fucking happy either by your dumb choices. We want to help-"

"You can't help Ino, not this time." Hinata lifts herself up and looks angrily, "You don't understand, no one understand how fucking hard it is to not even be able to think straight at times and to just want to kill, to see blood…Ino I am at the point of pure darkness I am not worth saving because I CAN'T be saved, I can't, I can't." Hinata stands straight and looks Ino in the eyes all seriousness present, "So you're just giving up?" Hinata turns over to Naruto as he said it and looks at him guilt written on his face when he asked that question, "I can't keep putting people through my turmoil, I feel like I need to be locked up or-"

"NO YOU NEED TO BE HELPED! Let me help you for once Hinata, let me prove my worth to you." Naruto says clearly not caring that other people were around and Hinata was now completely embarrassed for having all this emotional attention on her in a room full of her peers and had a feeling of being lost. She sighed to herself and just like that her emotionless mask was back on and she was ignoring Naruto and Ino again along with the others stares, "I am done talking about this, period point blank you are making me angry." Ino made to talk again but Hinata puts her hand up silencing her and though her face was not making any emotions her hands were shaking with anger that she let her emotions slip like that which was a clear sign for her to back off.

Ino sighed and decides to let Hinata win this round, she wasn't through with her just yet. They both looked at Tsunade who seemed very amused by there quick argument/fight. "Well then Hinata you handled this better then I thought, I really do wish and hope you listen to your friends and reconsider I am willing to change my mind and help you if the information you give me is good enough. However everyone that is not all the information Hinata has to share with you, which is the real reason for Naruto's pouting in the back."

Asuma stands in the back clearly shocked by Hinata's behavior, something is seriously stopping this girl for moving forward he doesn't know what training she has done with Madara but whatever it was is surely killing her now. He thanks Kami for her selfish ways to block Ino from any of this insanity, he does feel sorry for her though and on edge for he knows Ino means what she says. Ino would follow Hinata to the end and he was afraid if that was going to be her downfall along with Hinata's.

"Naruto, would you like to share the 'plan' we have developed so far." Again it's more of a command from Tsunade as she looks down at some paperwork that needs to be done. Naruto gives her the heated stare Hinata so desperately wanted to give her, his happy demeanor vanishing, "Fine. To avoid this giant war between Akatsuki and there forces from coming to our turf we are going to there's first. By we she means Hinata and I will with back-up not to far away of course meaning you guys will not interfere unless requested. Me and Hinata are to infiltrate the Akatsuki's site and terminate the key elements of Pain and Madara when sited whoever so gets in our way will be terminated as well, retrieve all information we can on them and make our way back." Ino had her emotions written clear across her face when she stared at Hinata who again was avoiding her stare.

How could she do this? Didn't she care? Didn't she have a heart?

No…

"I-I…I can't believe this shit. You're really going to kill him…kill THEM. How could you…how dare you." That was when Hinata's patience finally cracked and her cool demeanor altered and she let rage fill her as she grabbed Ino's wrist in a bone crushing manner, smiling a crazed angry smile Hinata spoke, "How could I? How could you. You made me like this, you just couldn't control your damn feelings. You just had to put your feelings in the way, now look were it has gotten you so thanks a lot Yamanaka Ino thanks to your stupid weak emotions I am most likely going to die and so are the other people that took care of you when you had no one else. Don't worry though because like always I am cleaning up your mess and when they only see me they will think it was only I that was a betrayer. So while you live your happy life here in Konoha I will be dead…I hope you're happy you stupid bitch." Hinata released Ino's wrist knowing it caused a bruise she looked as if she didn't do anything and looked at Tsunade cool as a cucumber, "Anything else Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade eyes were actually wide and shocked by Hinata's cold attitude towards Ino, how she truly cared for this girl. She obviously didn't mean what she said and probably is broken inside by what she just did, but she figured pushing Ino away was the best for keeping her safe. "No all information for the mission will be handed out tomorrow…dismissed." Hinata made a quick walk towards the door ignoring Ino's glare and the fact she was swiftly on her tail. Once outside before Ino could make a good swing towards Hinata, Shikamaru grabbed her. "Let go of me NOW, you really think a couple of words are going to scare me away from you?" Ino starts laughing and blows Hinata a kiss, "I still love you bitch!" Hinata stands next to Naruto and looks unfazed again at Ino having a temper tantrum, "Everything is screwed up because of you, thanks Ino." Hinata turns to leave but not before hearing Ino yell, "Your welcome! Anytime Nata!"

Hinata couldn't help but smirk at Ino's comment, forever a firecracker she was. She turns back around facing Ino and advancing towards her showing a dark smirk, "Hinata just don't, stay back." Shikamaru warns as he can barely contain the ever so restless Ino who strength grows more and more when Hinata comes closer, "I don't need your warnings, what is she going to do to me? Hit me? Swing me around to the ground? She's just going to be violent and attack because she can't keep her emotions in check and she knows I'm right. You really fucked things up this time." Ino stares at Hinata and sees the hurt in her eyes, no matter how perfect her mask is she can't hide her emotions with her it's killing her to say such things to Ino…her gem, the light to her darkness. "Naruto will not be the only one to fight by your side and if you do not reconsider your deal with Tsunade I will decline and tell the council what I have done I will let everyone know how much of a monster I am."

That threw Hinata completely off and you could tell on her face how shocked she was, "Are you insane?! I am offering you a way out and you keep fighting with me, is it a blonde thing because you and Naruto are so damn stubborn!" Hinata's face turns red with anger and Ino's amused by this and finally relaxes in Shikamaru's grip, he finally releases her and she stands face to face with Hinata, "I am serious and you know it, you will not be alone Hinata. I am here to help you and I think I speak for myself, team 8 and team Guy when I say we are not going to be no damn back up for you! We are going to be besides you." Ino gives Hinata a victorious grin, which only means she is close to winning this fight.

"And team 10." Ino and Hinata look over at Asuma as he smirks over at them, "We're not going to let anything happen to you Hinata and it's not because of Ino or my fiancé, it's because we care for you…no matter how much we don't like you." Hinata looks a little taken back by all the support now shown…maybe this plan might just actually work.

**_She highly doubts it…_**

"Eh Ino you're as stubborn as always and you drag people into it, shame on you. Do what you want, I will no longer stop you." Hinata sighed saying this, finally showing her tired features this was really annoying her, "I don't like arguing with you anyways…so damn persistent you are." Ino grins at Hinata and slaps her on the shoulder, "Then it's settled! Even though I am sure you will still try to pull something Hinata."

Hinata smirks up at Ino and turns to leave with Naruto, "Think what you want Ino, however I will tell everyone this…in the end I will win I will come out on top this time." Ino stares at here a little skeptical for what Hinata really has set up as her plan, she watches Hinata's retreating form with Naruto and looks at Asuma, "I apologize, but I won't let Hinata go through this alone. I know my decisions are being selfish towards you guys, but Hinata is my gem I need her." Asuma looks at Ino and groans with frustration, "Aye I know! I'm just worried about what Hinata's going to do, which in tow makes me worried about what you will do to help her. You've come a pretty long way from your dark past Ino and Hinata is actually showing that her heart isn't made of stone…a little by trying to help you. This is a pretty sweet deal you're willing to throw away, but in the end I understand how it is to share a bond with someone so I support you. It is not my support you have to really worry about though…" He motioned her over to a very pissed looking Shikamaru.

O and was he pissed…

* * *

**_End of another chappie, I think maybe four more to conclude this story *Giant Smile* ! I really hope it came out good to you guys...and my grammar wasn't that horrible lol, so of course Shikamaru and Ino will get into another argument once again (Almost reminds me of Ron and Sammie from Jersey shore...STHAP Ron!) Lol, o and I'm thinking of showing how Hinata's crazy training was that made her like this, guess you have to wait and seeeee! Okay, see you you guys later :)_**


	30. Day before we change our lives

_**Ello everyone! Here with another chappie, I have a question however. I wanna do a story with Shikamaru and Ino getting married, but make it in kind of a hangover theme has that been played out? I haven't seen a fic about that so I am just curious, please let me know thanks! :) Well enjoy the chappie!**_

* * *

Ino was feeling some type of way by Shikamaru's blank face expression towards her, they were at his apartment with Asuma and Chouji it was very awkward for them to see Shikamaru behave like this. "Okay then, umm Shikamaru you know what time to bring Ino up to the Hokage's tomorrow. So before this gets anymore awkward we're leaving." Himself and Chouji quickly got up and made there way out Shikamaru's apartment, leaving him still staring blankly at Ino. Ino glanced over at Shikamaru from his spot on the couch and rolled her eyes, "Ay, don't give me that look Shika." It seemed like those were the magic words to finally push him over the edge and snap on her, "Don't tell me what to do." Ino's head snapped at him when he spoke so cold and harsh to her, really she didn't know who was more bipolar him or Hinata.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do Shikamaru, I'm just saying-"

"You're saying everything except what I want to hear you say which is, 'Shikamaru I'm a complete and utter troublesome moron." His voice was changing due to his anger and Ino was a little taken back by his attitude, this had nothing to do with him! "I really don't see why you are so angry with me Shikamaru, you are just mad with my decision because it is with Hinata! If you were in my shoes and me or Chouji were in Hinata's you would have done the same damn thing and you know you would have."

Shikamaru couldn't disagree with her on that one, he would do anything for them but Hinata she was a different story. She was dark, rude, sneaky and he couldn't trust her and to add that on top of things the way she was talking before she left with Naruto she had something up her evil sleeve. Like she could read his mind Ino spoke rather harshly, "No one is perfect Shikamaru, we've all had blood that wasn't ours on our hands we have all lied and done bad things in our lives. Hinata and I may have done more, but that doesn't make you guys better then us." Ino looked at him when he remained quiet for too long, seeing as he concentrated as the calculations began going through his mind glad he was thinking rationally again. "I don't hate Hinata I just can't understand her motive of things and I don't think you know her motives anymore either. She wasn't trying to dump you on us, she's just trying to help you but why? Hinata's smart, she knew you were going to act that way she was expecting the beatings you were giving her and the crazed behavior. You could tell she desperately wanted you to accept the offer by the way she almost crushed your wrist and snapped at you, but she knew most likely you weren't going to."

Ino looked at him for a little while longer before letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Leaning back on the couch she undid her hair tie and relaxed some looking at the ceiling, "You are just too smart sometimes you know? I….I know Hinata has something up her sleeve I just don't know what it is. That's how Hinata is, she's a good actress she can fake her way out of any situation. Then when she knows your guard is down she will slit your throat, she is too close with the members of Akatsuki to simple just kill them without remorse especially Itachi. Yet at the same time Naruto has gotten under her skin and she doesn't want him to hate her either…I don't know what she's planning she has shut everyone out even me."

It was troublesome and he was starting to get a headache thinking about Hinata, Naruto giving him an equal headache. Naruto's behavior just seemed to change majorly he was quiet, calculating, rude and acted more like Hinata. He didn't know if this was the real Naruto or if Hinata got under his skin. Shikamaru zoned back in on Ino and saw the hurt in her eyes, just the mere fact that Hinata was in danger and she couldn't do anything about it was crushing her. "I haven't exactly given her the best reasons to trust me, look at all I have done. She is right even if she didn't mean it, I put us in this mess. Tsk, I feel like a fool." She looks over at Shikamaru and gives for the first time in a long time a genuine smile, this somehow causes him to smile in return, "But if I didn't put us in this mess I wouldn't have been able to love you again. So I think it was all worth it." He leans over and gives her a teasing kiss before smirking at her, "You think? Or you know?" A devious smile finds its way to Ino's face and she licks his lips, "Depends, how you act tonight."

* * *

Hinata sits at the working desk in the corner of the bedroom in the cabin they shared, she was thinking and writing things in detail so she can go over them until the plan is as flawless as it can get. "Your not going to let Ino get into it are you?" Hinata stops her writing and looks over at Naruto, he's standing in the doorway from the bathroom. He just finished taking a shower and only has his towel around his waist, he looks at Hinata with a thinking expression waiting for her to answer. "No, there is no reason for her to be there. She will try to stop me from killing Pain, she has too much respect and feelings for that man. If he says jump Ino will ask how high, having her besides me will be too emotional."

Naruto cocks his head to the side looking at her interested, "Emotional huh? Didn't know emotions ran through that cold body of yours. Of course you know Ino will not stand for it, she will be there and along with her comes everyone else. I don't know how you tend to stop her." He moves himself from the doorway and makes his way to his clothes were he grabs a pair of clean boxers and slips them on casually, "I don't even know why you continued to argue with her earlier today, or why you even got mad when she said she would turn down the offer."

Hinata couldn't help herself but to eye him hungrily, his body was something you wanted to devour. However like always she sticks to keeping her composure and just gives him a sly smirk, "Ino, she knows. She knows I am up to something, she just doesn't know what. Ino wanted emotion out of me this morning and I gave it to her, I applause you for joining in to further embarrass me. It adds to my plan." Naruto gave Hinata a come-hither motion, as she got up from her seat at the desk and made her way towards him he took in her appearance. She had taken a shower before him and put on her long silk night-gown, the silky lavender gown made her glow and look breath-taking she looked like such an angel when that was the last thing she was. She sat on the bed beside him and laid down as he ran his finger through her soft long hair, "Hmm your plan is very dangerous and the end results will change your life forever. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't wish this life I have on my worst enemy." Hinata just smiled at him and cuddled closer, "Yes I am sure I have to make things right love. Whatever Tsunade has planned is irrelevant to me."

The cuddling didn't last long before Naruto had her pinned beneath him, giving her a lustful urgent look, "Well then lets enjoy our last few nights before our life changes forever." Hinata eyes widened with excitement as he came down to claim her lips.

* * *

The morning after was actually odd, Tsunade had made the meeting swift for she didn't really have the patience that morning for Hinata and Ino's arguing and what not. As the group was leaving her office Ino looked over Hinata, "Eh, this is our last night here until the mission and we leave in the morning. Why don't we spend the rest of the day together? Or are you still being stubborn." Hinata glanced over at Ino bored and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you want doll, of course Nara and Naruto will be with us. Why not make this a group thing?" Ino looked at Hinata surprised and had to resist from narrowing her eyes, Hinata was definitely up to something. However, she agreed and now they were all headed to get something to eat and chat.

They found themselves actually in a secluded waterfall area having lunch there from food they picked up along the way, the majority of the time spent was Ino trying to get some privacy with Hinata. However Hinata was an expert at avoiding her when she really wanted to, she was currently talking to Shino and Kiba laughing at Kiba's typical wild and comical behavior. Growing fed up with Hinata dodging her she began to call out to her but was stopped when Kiba asked a rather interesting request, "So Hinata tell me how was it, being out there basically being a free agent ninja. Doing whatever you wanted to do and venturing out into the world. I know we're suppose to not approve of this and trust me I do not like the fact you became a traitor and what not, but still I'm curious and I don't care what anyone thinks about me asking. You explored places non of us have even knew existed, how was it out there?" Hinata got questioning gazes from everyone as they stopped munching on their food and looked at her and Ino.

"Hn. I can't say it wasn't bad, but it's not like I was out there just exploring the world and having fun. However I did have my enjoyments not having to worry about rules and allies for I had none, if someone mad me mad I killed them or did something to hurt them dearly. My life outside these walls were always eventful and I always had to be on my toes." Kiba smirked at her and she eyed him suspiciously whenever Kiba gave her that look he was going to say something out-of-order, "Yeah yeah that's all sugar-coated bull, okay how about this. I didn't hear you compare your outside life to this village, didn't even talk nice about being here. So if you could reverse the hands of time knowing what you know now, would you still do what you did?" Hinata actually gave a wholehearted laugh at Kiba's question, he always enjoyed putting her in the spotlight. "You are a mischievous one Kiba you are, I do apologize and hope you do not take my answer personally. I still do not care much for this village, if it burned down to a crisp tomorrow I wouldn't lose any sleep over it or the people in it. Hmm, if I lost the people who are around me now I would be very upset though and if I could go back in time to stop myself from my actions…I wouldn't what I did I enjoyed too much to wanna change it." He didn't take it personally and just smiled at her, "Hey at least your honest, besides no matter what we're still a team and family that will always love you. No matter how nuts you get." He said that last comment with humor and nudged her as they laughed together.

Okay, enough of this.

"Hinata!...A word please." It was more of an order as Ino rose from her spot near Hinata and dragged her a great distance from the group, giving them the eye that if they followed then they would surely see the real angry side of her. Seeing Naruto and Shikamaru begin to get up and follow Asuma spoke up to them and everyone else, "No need to follow, they're not plotting anything bad. Ino's just trying to figure out what is in that girl head like the rest of us. It seems she has closed herself off to everyone now…. I could be wrong huh Naruto?" Surprising enough Naruto isn't surprised by Asuma figuring this out, he was sure some people were starting to catch on that him and Hinata were growing more and more close and his masked personality was faltering. He looked uninterested at the assumption, "Eh I know just as much as you know." Shikamaru eyed Naruto and his mind was running full force at taking in his different persona. He was more quiet and laid back, he seemed to be observing everyone, him and Hinata seemed to be having some type of connection and plan….it was too hard to tell Naruto just seemed too cold and distant. Naruto made eye contact with Shikamaru after sensing someone staring at him for so long, "Stop Shikamaru, stop trying to figure it out because I doubt you'll figure it out and if you ever do figure it out I'm sure you wouldn't like what you've discovered."

Ino let go of Hinata and glared daggers at her, "Jeez Ino what's your problem? You're not happy if I don't listen to you and you're not happy if I do listen to you." Hinata grinned at Ino in a criticizing manner angering her more, "Okay Nata you wanna play this game? Well I don't, you're going to get yourself killed playing these dangerous mind games! Now spill it, you and that moronic Naruto have something up you guys sleeve." Hinata laughed at this and took in Ino's expression, she was very mad. She took her hand and pinched Ino's cheek shaking it, "Aww Ino, do not worry. I will be FINE, everything will come out right. Do not worry, it is not good for a beauty like yourself to worry about someone like me." Ino again was furious at Hinata's actions but chose to drop the matter letting out a long sigh, "Okay fine, you win Hinata. I quit! There's not winning with you, I just hope you know what you're doing and you better pray I do not find out what your plan is or of course I will be there beside you. However I know you let Naruto in on it, so I bet it has something to do with the tailed beasts, I'll figure you out just you wait darling." Again Hinata laughed at this, she took Ino's hand and kissed her knuckles, "Just trust me Ino, all will be…fine." Ino gave a disbelieving snort and grabbed Hinata by the hand leading her to the others.

Hinata looks at how Naruto and Shikamaru are staring hard at one another and glares at Shikamaru, "You're so rude Nara, staring at Naruto-kun like that!" Naruto smirks over at him as if he just won a heated debate. Ino doesn't allow Naruto to celebrate for long though, "Baka! Wipe that smirk off your face, you're lucky Hinata likes you or I would have dealt with you a long time ago." Naruto turns to Ino ready to fire back, but Hinata walks over to him and smiles down at him making him forget about the petty argument he was about to have with Ino.

Asuma gets up and stretches signaling he is ready to leave, "Ah this was nice and all, but I got a hormonal fiancé at home and I do not want to keep her waiting." He bid his farewell and as soon as he left others started to rise and bid their farewell to Hinata and Ino leaving them alone with Naruto and Shikamaru.

Being alone now Hinata couldn't help the sneaky grin that is plastered on her face, "Hmm I don't know about you guys but I know what I want to do with my last night before I go off and fight for our lives." Ino and Shikamaru stared at her curiously until Hinata and Naruto pulled out a bottle of alcohol from each of there jackets, leaving Ino with a dark sickening grin.

"Best thing you've done all day."

* * *

_**Ahh well I'm almost done with this story and I am so proud of myself, next chappie will pretty filled with a pretty good amount of fights :D**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this and the story so far I thank you for sticking with me for so long. O yeah, tell me your thoughts in reviews I like the ideas you guys give me and I really think long and hard about them applying them as I write. Well until next time guys!**_


	31. They're long gone

**_Hey guys! I'm back and sorry it took so long :-c_**

**_Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, follows and favorites! Read them and gushed over them X-) Well last chappie, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto were last seen drinking together lets see how that turned out..._**

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with one of the worst headaches he's experienced in a long time, he really needed to learn to say no to the alcohol. However he could have sworn he didn't even drink that much and he was feeling tipsy after around the second shot, he forced himself to open his eyes and look for Ino. Which wasn't hard for she was curled up right beside him, they were still lying in the field near the waterfall and it was in early in the morning with the sun painfully shinning on them. The memories of the night before came rushing back in and he remembered drinking with Ino…Naruto and the evil evil so troublesomely evil Hinata! He quickly scanned the area for the pair and saw no one. He was sure Hinata wasn't that much of an ass to leave both of them, especially Ino passed out drunk by themselves. In fact, it was odd for the mere fact that Hinata pulled out a bottle and Naruto had only four cups if this was a group trip with over four people why not have more cups just incase. On top of that he didn't really remember them even taking the shots for Hinata made some excuse that she didn't want to at that particular moment….

He didn't want to say that they've been drugged, but something wasn't right at ALL

"Ino, wake up…" Shikamaru shook Ino with such a strong force that he didn't have to try to wake her up again. Ino jolted up and immediately laid back down on the grass for everything was spinning and she just wanted it to stop moving. "Oi! What is it Shika?" By this time Shikamaru was already standing and making sure he looked around the clearing thoroughly before making an assumption, even though he was pretty sure what that assumption was. That pain in the ass now just as sneaky and evil as Hinata (To him) Naruto words still floating in his head:

'_Stop Shikamaru, stop trying to figure it out because I doubt you'll figure it out and if you ever do figure it out I'm sure you wouldn't like what you've discovered'_

Why in the hell did he let his guard down and drink with those two psychos, "Ino, they're gone. And no don't say gone where, they're gone meaning out this village gone." With Shikamaru's words Ino jumped up in a hurry and looked at Shikamaru in fear, "Ino…I can't tell you to stay calm because you're not. Let's just take all this information to Lady Tsunade and the rest to see what can be done." Kami knows how angry this Tsunade is going to be.

* * *

"So they tricked you by getting you wasted, and took off out the village and NO ONE saw this coming? Really?" To say the group before her wasn't shocked by her reaction would be an understatement, they couldn't believe what she was saying and how calm she was. She held up a hand from Asuma from speaking, "From what I hear and saw the other day with Hinata and Ino's fall out, Ino was making it very difficult for Hinata to just go with a different team that didn't include her for she wanted to be there with Hinata no matter what. So Hinata and Naruto just said 'screw it' and made a plan that would exempt Ino all together and unfortunately that cut everyone out of the equation of Hinata's plan except for Naruto. Am I shocked? No, but I am…worried." At this everyone felt fear creep up their spine, they were worried for Naruto and even Hinata.

"How far and how much time do you think we are behind them?" Asuma spoke up, he was actually worried for the Hyuuga she was just trying to make things right but she didn't have to risk her life in the process. Tsunade cast her eyes down before turning her head to the screen, she let out a tired sigh. She figured now was the best of time to let them in on what she knew, "You guys should see what Hyuuga and Naruto have been planning. Well more like Hinata has done all the planning and Naruto put his two cents in and offered support." Ino looked at Tsunade clueless for a moment before the screen came one,

"_Naruto: Hmm your plan is very dangerous and the end results will change your life forever. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't wish this life I have on my worst enemy." Hinata just smiled at him and cuddled closer, "Yes I am sure I have to make things right love. Whatever Tsunade has planned is irrelevant to me." The cuddling didn't last long before Naruto had her pinned beneath him, giving her a lustful urgent look, "Well then lets enjoy our last few nights before our life changes forever." Hinata eyes widened with excitement as he came down to claim her lips."_

"Okay I'm sure we all don't want to see the adult rated version of these two love life, tsk troublesome." Shikamaru covered his eyes and frowned deeply, seeing Hinata in revealing clothing was bad but seriously seeing Naruto…come on.

"_I am like Itachi, I'm exactly like Orochimaru as well Naruto, I am a monster." Hinata laughed as she rested her head on the silky pillow besides Naruto, "Hmm well you do have the personality of a monster, it would be wrong of me to lie to you and say you were an angel. However when you decided you wanted to kill off Madara and take over his and Tobi's plan and carry such a burden then that was what made you a monster in general." Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment before smiling a creepy smile as he took one hand to run his hands through her hair, "If you can handle this, then you're the type of women I want in my life anyways." Hinata equaled his smile, then she rolled on top of him…_

That was her plan, her master idea?! She was going to either get herself or Naruto killed, or she was going to go crazy with madness. IF she hasn't already. "She can't go through with this! Not alone, we have to at least catch up with them, the longer we're in here looking at this dumb screen the more ground they are covering against us! We all know how freakishly fast Naruto can be, we're wasting time!" Ino had finally reached her limit and saw the chances of saving her sister slipping, to her if she couldn't save Hinata then she would die with her. "Ino, hush. Don't you think I thought about this, I knew those two were going to try to protect everyone and go about this head on because that is the type of people they are. That is there ninja way, but I just didn't know those hard heads were going to leave so damn soon I at least thought they were going to do it during the mission. It would have been to nice of them to do that because it would have been too easy for you guys to track them back down." Tsunade stopped talking and got into a thinking mode, this was getting messy quickly she wasn't exactly mad at Hinata and Naruto for trying to be hero's but it was just a wild and reckless action to do…sounded like a Naruto thing to do.

"Ino she's saying by the time we even get close to them it might be too late and who knows, Hinata could have used that raven bird to get there even quicker. Look you said so yourself that you have this connection with Hinata that you can feel her presence and emotions, tell us does she feel close by?" Asuma put a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder to calm her down, he felt sorry for her she was slowly losing it because she was so worried. "I don't…I don't want to even try to sense her. B-because if I do and sense something that I don't want to then I'll go insane." Shikamaru looked over at Ino and couldn't help but feel the pain that Ino was feeling at that moment, if it was Ino that went with Hinata instead of Naruto then he was sure he would be acting the same way, "Sense, something like what Ino?" Kiba spoke up from the corner, him and Shino were also feeling the anger and fear of not being able to help Hinata and Naruto, "Hn, she doesn't want to sense the emotion that Hinata…has given up and welcomes death." Ino collapsed to her knees as Shikamaru spoke the words that she had been dreading to hear for years, she just didn't want Hinata to go through this alone. Hinata and herself had been through so much together over the years, they were sisters for kami's sake! Hinata was going to the Akatsuki and even though she was with Naruto she felt that still Hinata was so ALONE.

She refused to let Hinata go through this alone she had to do SOMETHING. "She won't go through this alone, if you won't help me then I'll help myself if I have to sprint using all the strength in me to get to them I will get to them." Ino looked up with such determination in her eyes and such youth (yes I went there) Asuma was taken back, it reminded him of when she was so young and innocent, full of life and not death. "Nice speech troublesome women, but you're going to need me there to keep things leveled so I guys I'll be sprinting tired besides you." Wow Asuma was taken back twice in one day, Shikamaru not being lazy. Really?

Chouji came over and placed a reassuring hand on both his teammates shoulders, sealing the deal that he was in too. "Hey, you're going to need to track them down fast and me and Shino are the only ones that can get to Hinata and the baka quick enough!" Kiba spoke up with a wide grin on his face, "So count us in too, we're pretty good sprinters!" Ino couldn't help, but smile at Kiba's energy and willingness to help, "Hn, you're speed is nothing compared to ours. Reason why we'll be there to assist and in knocking some sense into my troubled cousin." Neji spoke up for him and team Guy with strong confidence leaving no room for rejection. Pretty soon everyone else was starting to volunteer in helping the two missing ninja's, even Kakashi much to Ino's annoyance.

Tsunade smiled at this, she knew all they needed was a little push to get them motivated, "Hinata and Naruto left the village two and a half hours prior to Nara over here waking up. Since you guy's wasted so much emotional time, you're already four and a half hours behind. Better leave now if you want to catch up to them." She received glares, shocked and annoyed faces from the group she made them think they were maybe 12 or more hours behind! "I would be pissed but I have a Hyuuga ass to kick." With that Ino dashed out the door followed by the others to aid their friends…

* * *

"Hmm, Ino's spirits were lifted all of a sudden. Just moments ago she was in despair, she must have figured out she can still reach us if she hurries with the others." Hinata said as she and Naruto were travelling through the tree tops, she looked over to see that Naruto was handling the news fairly good, "I'm not surprised, she just doesn't know that if I wanted to put her even further behind us I could if I wished. However with them a good two or three hours behind us that would be perfect space and time for them to be the back up group. Granny did good, giving us time whether she knew it or not." At this Naruto smirked over at Hinata and continued there steady pace to their destination, so far the plan was going good...

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chappie, sorry for it not being as long and didn't have the fight's I said were going to be in it. I figured this chappie would be a good way to lead to the fights, so tell me what ya think! I like the reviews and reading them, especially ones that has some USEFUL advice on bringing the story to a nice ending!**_

_**Oh and also please check out my new story, it's the comedy branch off (sequel?) to 'Bugging You'. It's a Shikaino one, but the way I have it plotted SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata and NejiXTenten will be playing kind of more of a major role. Kind of a Hangover movie version. **_

_**Well see you guys later! :-)**_


End file.
